Not Knowing
by Mira Taishou
Summary: Time after their adventure was good... for a while. New journeys with the next generation may prove to be interesting.
1. Where we are Now

_**Disclaimer: I own very little characters in this story. All original characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Chapter 1: Where we are Now**_

Years had past since they had traveled. Naraku was dead, finally, when many including himself, had found peace from the shikons grip. Kikyo had finally passed on as well. Dying peacefully in her first loves arm, after that, the man Kagome loved started to return her affection, little by little. When she was packing in her moderate sized room, she heard giggling coming from the outside. While looking out the window, she saw a baby girl run away from the man chasing her.

Her 1-year-old daughter, Mira, was waddling close to the edge of the bridge near the house and about to fall in. She saw her mate run up to Mira to keep her from falling in but fell in himself after he realized Mira regained her balance.

Mira turned around and saw her father in the water all wet from head to toe. She started to giggle and clap her hands over the sight of him.

Kagome walked out over to the bridge. "Are you being a pain for daddy?" she asked her daughter while picking her up.

"Yes she is," the male in the water said while getting out of the water. Her husband and mate, Inuyasha.

"When will you be back?" asked Inuyasha, ringing the water from his haori.

"I don't know, but I still have to pack a little more," she said. Mira started to make bubble noises.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his family before he wraps his arms around them. "I wish I could go with you to help you out."

"Well I wish you could go too, but there are to many responsibilities to do here," she said while handing Mira to him. "Besides you need to spend more time with her while I am away."

He sighed, "I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do. Your always like that," she said back to him then she smiled.. "I better finish packing now before she wakes up, because it will be hard to leave her when she is awake and crying out for me." She said when she saw that Mira had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

~About an hour later, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. ~

"Be safe and come back unscratched. Do you hear me?" he growled

She giggle over his protectiveness. "I will try to be back in two weeks. And if I don't return, don't look for me," she said with a sad tone.

"Wha…. Are you crazy!" he answered back with a harsh tone.

"If I am not here, you have to take care of Mira. I do not want her to grow up without a father too if I'm gone," she gave him a hug, she can see in his amber eyes how much she was right.

He said nothing, just held her tightly.

"And if I am gone longer than I am," she pulled him close and buried her face to his chest, "She'll need you with her."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid that Mira will not be able to control her spiritual power, let alone her demon nature, just yet," he said while pulling her back to look at her.

"Hai, I am sure. And I think it will be better off with her, because she will grow powerful with it than without it," she answered back and placed her hand on top of the jewel, and it started to glow softly at the contact. "With Mira, she has a better shot at protecting it from evil. Once she is of appropriate age."

"You're right. Now you get going before the sun sets."

"I will miss you," Kagome gave him one last kiss, and left.

Inuyasha went inside and slid open the door where Mira was. He walked up to her crib that they had brought from Kagome's time and smiled upon her.

He reached down into the crib and gently ran his claw along her face. "I promise you, I won't leave you," he said with a hushed voice not to go any louder. "I don't want you to grow up without any parents like I did."

Mira opened her mixed black and yellow eyes. He was amazed how her features are like his and Kagome's.

Mira was staring to grow sliver streaks in her hair at this young of age with her little white black-tipped puppy ears. All Inuyasha did was smile down at his pup when she went to sleep again.

~The path toward the Northern Mountains ~

Kagome was halfway there when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She looked around but nothing was there.

_~Her vision~_

_Kagome was walking down a path with a pack on her back and her bow and arrow drawn for protection. She continued to hear noises coming all around her like she is going to be captured. She saw a big youkai shadow coming toward her with evil red eyes._

_The youkai was two times bigger than she. Before she could launch her arrow she was hit so hard it knocked her out._

_~End of vision~_

The noise happened again but from behind her. She drew an arrow toward the noise behind her ready to slay down the creature that was after her. Nothing was there.

The noise was louder and now in front of her. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw the shadow youkai with the red eyes. Before she could defend herself, she was caught.

The youkai was grabbing her so tight she was going to pass out. Before she could, she heard an evil laugh.

A new foe that was after her life.

"Priestess, your power shall be mine." The female voice rang out before Kagome finally passed out. "Revenge shall soon be mine."

~Back at the village~

Inuyasha shot up in bed with a cold sweat running down his face.. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his chest. He moved his ears to the side when he heard Mira starting to cry. He went to her room and picked her up.

He began rock her back and forth to calm her down. But she refused, knowing that something was wrong. Soon enough the mark on his arm started to burn, realizing that something must have happened to Kagome on her journey. He grabbed a blanket and the child wjo was crying an angry red; he ran to Kaede.

When Inuyasha was about to go inside, he noticed the fire was going. He walked inside and noticed the old woman awake.

"I know why ye are here," Kaede looked up at Inuyasha and Mira in his arms, still wailing.

"Babba-chan, I have a feeling that something happened to Kagome," Inuyasha said, the feeling in his gut wouldn't subside. It only doubled more and more.

"Ye are right, something did happen to her," Kaede said while looking into the hanyou's eyes. "She's gone, but still alive."


	2. Return and Departure

_**Chapter 2: Return and Departure**_

-3 years passed-

Mira ran out of the nearby shrine wearing little miko robes. Mira now is about the age of four.

"Mira, get back here child!" yelled the old miko, trying to run after her but couldn't due to her old age and brittle bones.

Mira ran up to the top of the nearby hill where her father and Shippo were training together.

Shippo grew up with Inuyasha and Kagome, while constantly going back and forth from his fox demon training of his own, but Inuyasha ended up taking care of him for the past three years with Mira. Shippo is now the age of 14 and now the kitsune is not the tiny one anymore. His once puffy tail is a longer fox shape. His eyes are now greener than before. His hair is longer about shoulder length but still keeps it up.

"Otou-san!" Mira cried with happy joy running to him.

Inuyasha looked and saw his daughter run to him. When she came, he picked her up, and she giggled with glee.

"Hi, otou-san," she giggled.

"Mira!" Kaede yelled while walking up the hill.

When hearing her name, Mira pouted and pasted her ears to her head knowing she was in trouble.

Kaede walked up to them. "Little Mira, our lesson was not yet finished." The elder priestess crossed her arms. "Mira why did you run away from ye lesson?"

Mira pouted and tried to hide her face in Inuyasha's haori.

Inuyasha noticed Mira's actions. "Why did you leave your lesson, Mira? You know you can't do that with permission," he said to Mira. "Now say your say you're sorry to Kaede."

Mira took her face out of her father's neck and looked over to Kaede. "Gomen ne Kaede babachan, I really didn't mean to run away, but it was so boring."

"Well ye are forgiven, child. We are almost done," Kaede said while crossing her arms the best she could.

"I know but it's boring," Mira sighed.

"Well you have to get used to it," Inuyasha said to Mira.

Mira pouted again over the fact she has to learn everything there is to be a miko.

"Give her a break, she is still young," Shippo said giving Mira a smile. "Let her have fun now before it's too late."

Mira smiled back at him as she went back with Kaede into the shrine to finish her lessons. Whilst, Inuyasha went back to training Shippo.

~Later that day~

The day was late now, as Inuyasha held Mira high on his shoulders, passing the bone eaters well. Memories started flooding back to him. His thoughts were interrupted when…

"Otou-san?" Mira asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Nani" He resonded, he hadn't realized he had stopped in the middle of the clearing, "Oh, gomen, otou-san blanked for a minute.""Otou-san, you so silly." Mira giggled as she wrapped her arms around his head, burying her face into her fathers hair.

Inuyasha laughed as he rubbed her leg, his thoughts still roamed on the past as he passed the sacred well. Thinking of Kagome's world on the other side. He hadn't seen her family since that day they were stuck in the darkness for three days… when the shikon jewel was still in play and demanded a wish. After making her wish , for the jewel to disappear forever she came home… while he faded away… and hadn't seen her for three years.

She eventually returned, and had stayed by his side ever since. Towards tomorrow, she had promised to stay and head in that direction.

How he missed certain things from that era. One, was ramen. Two, was picking on her family, and three were the many things he was learning.

Upon reaching the small village, he set Mira down to play with some of the village children. Keeping a watchful eye on her, Inyuasha allowed his mind to wander even further, wondering how Sango and Miroku was doing with their twin girls and little boy. The twins were at least 8 by now, the little one was bound to be turning 5 soon.

All of a sudden there was a scream coming from the river, and Mira came running.

"Otou-san!" Mira cried with tears coming down her eyes, the children were laughing but a few followed

Inuyasha stood up in a quick from the base of the tree.. Mira ran to him and jumped into his arms and hid her face between his neck and shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

Mira looked at him with red-puffy eyes. "There was… there was… there was a big spider and it tried to eat me!"

Inuyasha sweat-dropped over Mira's little act. At least they knew why the children were laughing as they pointed to the small spider on the ground.

"So much like her mother," He groaned. "Mira, you seen youkai that are bigger than spiders and you aren't scared of them,"

"Well that's different because uhhh… because it just is," she crossed her arms. "And spiders are just so icky."

He just shook her head, then set her down on her own feet, straightening her hair with his hands. Tears still stained her faced as he pushed her to go back to play with the kids.

Night had rolled over as Mira said goodbye to the kids as they ran back to their own little homes and dinner.

When entering the hut, Inuyasha smelled that a fire was going. He walked down the hall of the hut and looked into the room to see Shippo asleep in a futon bed.

He walked to Mira's room and notices she feel asleep in his arms. He grabbed the bag of cookies from her hands and put them on a chest near her bed. He pulled off her kimono belt and outer kimono only leaving her under kimono on.

He laid her on the futon and covered her up with fur skins.

Inuyasha walked outside and sat on a nearby rock. He looked up at the starry night.

After staring up at the night sky for some time, he moved his ears to the side when he heard heavy breathing. When he turned his head, he saw a woman.

Kagome.

He got down from the rock neither one moving.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softy. She had tears in her eyes. She broke into a run and ran into his arms.

At first he didn't believe it was his Kagome but when he smelled her scent it was her.

"Kagome. Thank the Kami you're alright.," he said, hugging her tight to him.

"I know, I know." She can feel tears become more. She pulled away from him. "Inuyasha, some ones going to go after Mira," Kagome said with anger and fear in her eyes.

"Who is going to go after her?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Kagome had a chance to speak a youkai struck her from behind letting Kagome fall to ground and out of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he fell to Kagome's side holding her close to him while the blood, coming for her back, was dripping on his lap.

An evil laugh was heard. One that wasn't recognized to his ears.

"No…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes toward him. She smiled her last smile to him.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried harder over the loss of his love.

The laugh was heard again. Inuyasha stood up with the dried tears on his face. He knew that laugh from anywhere.

He heard a scream coming from the hut. When he got there it was too late. A lifeless body lay on the ground. Shippo laid unconscious by the futon that had been thrown in the destruction. But, the question was, where was Mira?

"MIRA!" Inuyasha yelled. He sniffed the air, though he could pick up mostly dust and the dying fire's ashes.

He eventually found her scent and an odd aura. The scent of tears mainly, but they were her's none the less. Poor girl was terrified.

He followed the scent to the closet that was on the far side of the hut. Inuyasha slid the door open, to find her in the corner. And the aura that was there a minute ago had vanished.

"Mira." He said softly.

Her hanyou ears picked up from the head towards her fathers voice and looked up at him. The poor girl got up from her spot on the ground and ran to her fathers open arms. Crying like there was no tomorrow, as if her life had ended.

"Come on, you have to be strong. No tears come on." He said comfortingly in her ears. The tears slowed but did not stop. Inuyasha stood up with his daughter in his arms, and walked over to where Shippo laid unconscious.

He set her down on the furs that still lay on the ground. Picking one up and setting it over the kit. Moving him would injure him more. And any damages that he had, and broken bones were better off not touched.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is Shippo gonna be ok?""I don't know, we'll have to wait for morning when aunty Hana can take a look at him." He looked up at her, seeing that she was looking at the ground. Knees tucked into her chest. Just like her mother would if she were upset or tired.

"Tired?" He asked, though she said nothing. Inuyasha shook his head and got up. Walked over to her and picked her up, gently setting her in his lap. Mira snuggled up in his embrace, the safest place she ever felt and she fell asleep.


	3. She's Like her mother

_**Chapter 3: She's Like her mother**_

~11 years later~

A young girl ran through the forest away from the horde of demons that chased her. Jumping over fallen trunks of the dead trees and cutting corners around the live ones, dodging boulders and getting around the roots of plants that stuck up high enough for her to fall over. Her black hair fanning out behind with every quick step she took.

"Bad idea to wake a demon when it's asleep. Bad idea!" She yelled, "Man this is no fun."

She continued to run. The full moon had started to set and the light was fading, getting harder and harder to see. And with the clouds in the sky, wasn't helping either. It almost wasn't enough light to see the cliff she was coming to.

"Ohhhhh, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" She said as she skidded to a halt at the cliffs edge. Huffing as she looked down at the long drop, "Oh, crap, this sucks. Just a bit longer. Come on." She said to herself, looking at the mountain range, seeing a small glimmer of the new day's rays peaking over. Her violet eye's praying that she'd get out of here in time.

_Damn you human wench. How dare you interrupt our slumber. You will pay with your life. PREPARE TO DIE_!" Said the demon, gruesome venom pouring from its protruding fangs.

She flinched and backed up a step, rocks and ruble falling from under her heel, 'Damn it.'

She looked back over at the mountain, seeing the sun; she smiled and loosened her tensed muscles.

"Oh, so sorry, looks you chasing fun here is done." She turned, "I have things to do, and I'll take care of you later. Tah." Then she jumped, doing a back flip in the air and falling down to the earth below. Normally the demons would follow, but something about that girl. She had a strange and powerful aura to her, and it only seemed to grow more…

…when the sun rose.

"Safe." Said the young woman, brushing the dirt off of her short light blue kimono. "I was hoping that would last a bit longer, _sigh_, oh well." As she walked out of the shadows, the rays of the sun darted down on her silver and black streaked hair, reflecting her black and golden eyes. And Mira had grown into that of her mothers form.

"Mira!" She heard her voice being carried on the wind, soft and gentle, but demanding. She knew who it was. It was Kaede

Mira sprinted off to the direction of the voice. Passing the meadow and into the forest.

She got there in no time at all; Kaede had stood at the edge of the forest, waiting patiently. Time had taken its toll on her. Though she still had some good years on her, it showed that she wouldn't last very long. Mira skid to a halt in front of the elder priestess.

"Good morning young one." She said with gentleness in her voice. "Are ye ready for you training?" She asked

"Hai, Lady Kaede, I am. Will Tsumi be joining us today?" Mira asked as she walked along side the elder priestess.

"Hai, she will be meeting us in the underground cavern shortly." Kaede said as she looked at her once more, seeing Mira stretch her limbs. Hearing the bones pop, and a yawn that followed.

"Mira, are ye not tired from all the training ye have been given?"Mira looked up at the elder woman with a sleepy daze, "Huh? Oh, no not really. It's just that sometimes, between priestess training with you and combat practice with my father and brother, it can be a little strenuous. Is all. But its all worth it." She patted the twin blades that sat on the sides of her hips, and then looked up at the sky.

She stopped when she realized Kaede had done the same at a pair of doors. The wood was ancient with time and rotted on the shrine. As they opened, a staircase opened up to them.

Mira was quiet along the way down the steps, feeling the splintering wood against her bare feet, yet not feeling any pain.

The rocky walls were decorated every few feet with a bright torch, the flames bright light illuminating the hall. Mira contained her fathers look upon her face, glancing at the walls constantly looking for danger.

Further down the hall, another set of doors stood, closed with sacred papers and other ofudas. And in front of it sat a woman wearing a dark blue kimono, a naginata held in her hands across her body in the middle of the wooden stick in her left hand . Her silver hair matched that of her fathers. She was after all, part of the family.

~Flash Back~

"Come on Kagome, haven't we wasted enough time waiting on your slow ass?" Inuyasha yelled from across the meadow.

"Well I'd be over there by now if I had some help." Kagome yelled right back, dragging her bag along the ground. Completely over stuffed, more than usual.

"You know, the least you can do is help her. I mean it's mainly the last of your ramen and the other ninja food that's slowing her down." Sango said as she stood next to him. They had one hell of a hard time getting her away from her children as they stayed with Kaede, especially her little boy.

"Keh, I swear you weak pathetic humans." Gruff and cruel as usual. Kagome sighed as he stomped over and grabbed the bag she had made herself with Jinenji's help from her hands, and silently walked behind him.

Sango shook her head and walked back to stand next to Miroku.

"This is going to be one long trip." She whispered so that only he could hear.

"I agree, I don't think I ever saw him act like that toward her. Considering that they had been courted for about a year now."

"Wha'd ya say monk?" Inuyasha gruffed loudly.

If Miroku said the wrong thing, his head would roll on the ground, "Nothing, nothing at all." He said quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Feh." He snorted and stuck his nose in the air. "Can we get the hell out of here already?"Sango and Miroku shook their heads and walked in the direction they chose. Kagome, however, stayed in the rear.

Sadly enough, without Shippo and Kilala, things were only going to get quiet. They had both decided to stay with Kaede and help with the kids, and Inuyasha… for some reason, has been acting like this.

Oh well. Maybe he just wants to travel and get away from the village for a bit. Still, his actions were harsher than they normally would, Kagome could only wonder what was wrong. Although the fact of the strong demonic energy may have something to do with it. It felt odd and unwelcoming.

The early morning air was crisp and cold. The dawn had broken well over an hour ago, and the colors in the sky had blended thoroughly from the red of the morning blaze to the sapphire sky.

The whole time they traveled, it was an uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha liked it though, he hated talking a lot. Though, it was getting on Kagome's nerves.

"That does it, will some one please say something?" She asked, raising her voice, yet never screaming or yelling.

"Shut it already." Called Inuyasha from over his shoulder.

"Why have you been acting like this? This is so unlike you." Kagome called to his back.

At that moment, he stopped and sniffed the air, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, in a softer tone.

He inclined his head in one direction and Kagome followed his gaze, into the dark depths of the forest. Soon enough a small voice was heard from not that far, "Some one help. My mommy's hurt, onegai (please). Nanimonoka (someone), nanpito (anyone)!"

It was a little girl with sunset red and orange eyes, silver and grey hair and her ears were pointed like an elves on the side of her head. No doubt, this girl seemed to be a youkai, no younger than two or three, and on her dark grey kimono, was a lining of grey fur around the hem and ends of the sleeves. Even so, she was smart for her age.

At sight of Inuyasha, she ran over to him, in which, he even knelt down to her.

'This is definitely weird.' Kagome thought to herself as he started talking to the little child, in words that only those two can hear.

The conversation was not heard by the humans, even if they were standing so close to him.

Soon he stood with the small girl in his arms. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and passed the young youkai to her.

"Stay with her, and keep her safe, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said to his mate–to–be.

"Wait, what on earth is going on?" She asked him before he took off adjusting the girl in her arms.

"Don't worry about it; just stay here till I get back. Got it?"

She was about to sit him to hell, but, the sight of the girl's frightened face drew her anger away, "What's wrong, little one?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"My mommy's hurt and I find daddy so he can to go and save her." The way the girl said it, well… Kagome wasn't very happy. She made it seem like her father just now went after her. Oh boy was Inuyasha in trouble or what?

With the girl still in her arms, Kagome broke into a run in the direction he left in. Ducking branches and rocks that got in her way. Sango and Miroku blinked as they left.

'They just left?" Sango asked lowly.

"Just like that." Miroku sweat-dropped and sighed.

Strangely enough, Kagome didn't travel very far, to find Inuyasha helping a woman with black hair and bluish violet eyes.

But it wasn't the fact that he helped this woman, it's what happened next, that disturbed her.

~With Inuyasha~

He ran, knowing that the girl's mother was in trouble. He knew something was wrong, which was why he wanted to get out as soon as possible. To hunt down the demonic danger that lurked near his newly accepted home. To get it away from everyone. The village people, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… and Kagome.

Man, speaking of, she's going to be really pissed when he got back, 'Feh should have told her what was going on. She's gonna sit me to hell for this when I get back.' He thought, 'Hang on Hana, I'm coming.'

Crossing the forest with ease and cutting down every demon in his path, came to a clearing that a particularly huge demon stood, closing in on something… or someone Inuyasha jumped down from the small cliff. Running over to it and slicing it down the middle with Tetsusaiga. Uncovering the frightened woman, her body was shaking, the scent of tears and blood coming very clear from her, and her face covered by her arms. Her right leg was bleeding from just below the knee.

She was sniffling, which had quickly died down when she realized the demon had not struck. The left quarter moon elucidated a glow on her black raven hair and pale skin.

Soon, she lowered her hands to look up at her redeemer. Looking and meeting his eye's, almost the same shade as his own when he was human, though, her shade possessed more sapphire hue than his contained. Meeting with such surprise, as though she had seen a ghost, or something even more frightening than the demon that had every intention of killing her.

"Impossible," She breathed slowly, backing up just a bit, till her skin brushed the rough bark of the tree, feeling it through her thin dark blue kimono.

"Keh, stand up Hana. Your kid is worried sick about you." Inuyasha said in a snippy tone, getting annoyed as she just stared at him, the way she did.

She breathed in and smiled, "It is you. Inuyasha, you're alive."

Seeing the smile on her face and to see that she was ok, his expression softened. Slipping his sword back into his sheath, and extending the hand to help her up. Hana was more than happy to accept his help.

Once on her feet, she stumbled a bit while grimacing at the pain in her right leg, Inuyasha helped her steady herself, wrapping an arm around her upper back to support her. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing her arms around his neck, and dragging him into a tight embrace.

"It's been far too long, Inuyasha. How long has it been since I saw you?" She whispered. Knowing perfectly well that he could hear her hushed tone.

"Too long if ya ask me." He whispered back, returning her embrace, no problem, and no hesitation, only pulling her closer, as if he finally found someone he thought he lost long ago.

From the forest not far behind them, Kagome hid, just like she would when it had been Kikyo in his arms, her heart breaking, thinking that the child in her arms may be his. The small child still in her arms squirmed out of her embrace and ran to the clearing.

"Mamma, you're ok, mamma, mamma." She said as she ran to her mother with open arms.

Inuyasha released the woman, and looked down at the girl, smiling and scooping her up, and passing her to Hana.

"Mamma you are ok. I knew you would be," Tears ran down the child's face, nuzzling her mothers face as Hana squeezed the child.

"You're safe, right Aiji (beloved child)?" Hana asked as she tightened her grip.

"Hai mommy, that nice lady up there was with me." Aiji pointed to the cliff where Kagome now stood. Her hand on a branch, looking down at them, thinking what a good looking family they looked.

At sight of Kagome, Inuyasha's smile grew even more. The woman that stood next to him cocked her head to the side when she saw it. What ever bad mood he was in earlier was totally gone now. Kagome climbed down with little struggle, up until her foot slipped on an unstable rock.

"Ah!" She screamed, but soon felt a pair of strong familiar arms around her waist. The minute he saw her slip, Inuyasha ran over to her and grabbed her before she did any damage to her self.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Tears were in her eyes. Inuyasha flinched at her words; they were harsh in his ears.

"What's gotten into you Kagome?" He asked in a quiet tone, not really sure what he's done to make her this upset.

"Go with your precious family and leave me alone Inuyasha." She said with sadness and anger in her voice.

Inuyasha could have sworn his jaw dropped to the ground, stifling a laugh, he tried to hold back. Looking back at Hana, She looked like she was going to be sick, "Sorry, as much as I love you, there is no way in hell that will ever happen." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Ka.. he… Kagome? Hehe… you… actually thought… hehe… oh that's funny." He couldn't hold back and burst into laughter. Holding his gut, pain rising in that area.

"And what is so funny, huh Inuyasha? Enlighten me would you?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips, and her lower lip curling into a pout.

"I don't believe you'd think that she was my… Oh god. She already has a husband and trust me, it ain't me." He said as he wiped the tears that fell from his laughter.

"You actually thought he was my mate? Oh, dear Kami. Oh, Kagome, right? Oh, goodness, Inuyasha is my Ani (older brother, only used when speaking to someone else)." Hana said, carrying her daughter over to them and setting her on the ground.

Kagome looked at them with surprised eyes, "He's your… brother?"

"Yes he is." She said with a smile. "My husband was here a bit ago, but left to hunt for dinner shortly before the demons attacked.""You're still with Kyo? Ha the poor guy." Inuyasha said.

"How'd you figure it was him?" Hana asked.

"Man you had a crush on him since day one. Not only that, he's the only wolf demon I actually liked. And you reek of him.""So what if he's a wolf youkai? You havin' problems with one?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ya think?" He said with the same amount of playful banter in his voice.

Kagome's attention was caught. This conversation was shocking to her. She never thought she'd see the day that Inuyasha would actually enjoy being with his own family, or maybe that was just with Sesshomaru. Let alone, that she never even knew that he had a sister.

Well, she didn't know about Sesshomaru until she met him, so this situation was no different. But she was different, she was human, yet she lived this long to claim to be family? How could that be?

Inuyasha looked over at his mate, feeling better than he had earlier, and smiled. Wrapping an arm around her waist, and nuzzled her neck, gently kissing his mark that showed clearly on the junction of her neck and shoulder. As if he weren't ashamed to show that she was his.

Kagome sighed in his arms, loving to be there, instead of watching someone else there. Her anger wore off quickly. But thousands of questions rolled in her mind, like tidal waves on the shores of the sandy beaches. One after another they came.

"Wait, how can he be your brother, I thought you were human?" Kagome asked.

"I am for the time being, until the sun rises and the night is over. You should know this, if his is on the new moon. Right?" Was Hana's reply.

Oh boy, did Kagome feel stupid right now, she should have known that if they were related, she too, would have a human night.

"Hana and I share the same relation that Sesshomaru and I share." Inuyasha said over her shoulder.

"You mean she's your half sister?" Kagome asked, trying to confirm every thing she heard so far.

"That's correct. Though unlike my brothers, I was never planned. I was born of dishonor and unexpectancy." Hana sat down on the ground and watched her daughter play with a butterfly that flew over head to the flowers that rested on the cool grassy ground.

Kagome nodded in understandment. "How much older are you than her, anyway?" She asked as she looked up at her mate.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky for a moment before dropping his gaze down to Hana, as if he tried to think about it, and went to her for the answer.

"About three moons." Hana said, answering Kagome's question. They were only about three months apart? That's probably why they were so close. Or at least one of the reasons.

"How come we never met till now? I mean I understand the relationship between the boys, but you seem closer to Inuyasha than he is with Sesshomaru.""We are closer than that. The problem was that we were separated a few years after Izayoi's death. And we were… what? Age five or six when she died, and about eleven maybe twelve when we parted?" Hana took her sight off of her daughter for a minute and looked at the couple above her. "We got separated after a major storm. So I guess we both assumed the worst."

"My mother took her in with out any problem; Mother loved her just as much as she did me." Inuyasha said.

"My mother died giving birth to me. According to what Izayoi said, Totosai brought me to her. She took me in even after knowing who my father was. She didn't care; she still loved me like I was her own kid." Hana said sadly.

Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha had lost a lot more than he had told her. She never knew that he left Hana behind in the dangerous world as children, Hana sighed and continued, "War broke out shortly after the storm. We've been apart ever since. That was so long ago."Another nod came from Kagome's head, as she switched between looking at the woman on the ground, to the child playing in the grass. Smiling slightly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again, first groaning then smirking. "What is it?" Kagome asked, "A wolf." He responded, which got Hana's attention.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head, "Its for you." He said as he looked down at Hana with a half smirk.

"Kyo." Hana whispered as she stood and stared out into the forest.

A man jumped from the high branches. His armor similar to Koga's only the fur that lined the armor was grey instead of brown. His hair was cut short to behind the ears in a shade of grey.

"I heard some of the demons this way, I ran back as soon as I could." He said with a worried voice for his mate as he ran by Inuyasha and Kagome, not once paying attention to them as he held Hana tightly.

"Your safe, tell me your not hurt." He murmured into her neck. Hana laughed as she rubbed her mates back.

"I'm fine, just a scratch on my leg, that's all." Hana whispered. Kagome smiled at the small happy couple.

"Its strange though, the area was fine for a moment, then this bad aura came up and I told Aiji to make a run for it." She said to him, "Apparently, she came looking for you."

"Otou-san. Otou-san." Little Aiji giggled happily as she ran to her father. Kyo pulled back to hug his daughter and hoist her high as she giggled. Kagome wondered… what it would be like to have a family. Then she wondered… on Inuyasha's thoughts of this as she peeked up at him subtle and calm face.

Hana yipped lightly at Kyo to get his attention as she inclined her neck to the staring couple. Kyo held his daughter as he gazed at them.

"No way." Kyo mumbled with a shocked look upon his features. "Inuyasha… That you, ya old dog?" He asked with a smirk.

"Watch it ya stupid wolf. I can still kick your ass if I really want to." Inuyasha barked back as he reached out to offer his old friend his hand.

Kyo laughed, "You never change. Never thought I'd be seein your face again." He responded as he accepted his hand with a firm grip.

Kagome stood behind her mate-to-be as Kyo looked over his shoulder to look at her. "Who's the girl? Your mate?" He asked as he bowed to Kagome. She smiled and bowed in return.

"Yeah, she is." Inuyasha said proudly as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

~End Flash Back~


	4. Receiving and Protecting

_**Chapter 4: Receiving and Protecting**_Hana looked up at her niece and smiled, "Good morning Mira. Goodness you grow more and more beautiful every time I see you. How are your father and brother?" Mira was a little tired and did not react to her question, "Their doing fine, Aunt Hana. And what of uncle Kyo and cousin Aiji?" She said with a smile.

"Quite well, dear. My, my, my, you seem to look more like your mother too. Might want to be careful. There are still a lot of humans and demons that will come to kill you just because you look like her. Imagine the trouble you would get into if they found out both of your parents."Hana always warned her about the hardships her family and friends of the family had to suffer. The enemies they made and the friends they tried to keep in close contact over the years. And failed shortly before Kagome's death.

Hana stood up and stretched her tired limbs; she had been sitting like this all night and thought it was time for a small break. She moved from her spot and nodded to Kaede. Letting her know that it was ok to go inside, and get business done, and over with.

Mira could sense a strong presence on the other side of the door. It was a sacred place for priestesses and priests alike for increasing their powers and honing it. For Mira, this was just another step on her spiritual path.

"Are ye ready for this, child?" Kaede asked her. Mira's sturdy stare on the wall caused her to open them, taking off only the main ofuda, leaving the rest on. The sound of the old door squeaking open almost hurt her ears.

"Good luck," Mira heard her aunt say as she followed her in as well. Hana was of priestess blood. Her mother being an in temple shrine maiden before her death, she too had powers that helped Mira within her path.

Mira sat in the middle with her hands in a special formation. Hana stood to her left as she did the same and started to chant ancient words. Kaede followed shortly after.

Mira glowed in a soft white light as her hair lifted like a gentle breeze flew in. She thought pure thoughts as the light cleansed her heart, calmed her demon spirit. After a while, pain grew with a steady beat of her heart rate as it increased. Moans of pain started to pass her lips as she bit down on them to keep her quiet.

"Seven pools of chakra must be open." Hana whispered as she chanted more.

Deep within her, Mira could feel a flow that passed through her and grew to a more hardy and hurtful flow as her heart tried to keep up with the quick rush.

One by one, seven pulses erupted her body. More like convulsions and spasms that hit against her rib cage.

Hana's chants stopped, as did Kaede's as they both looked to Mira, who sat hunched on the ground. Smiling as she stood slowly, "You did great." Hana said. "They aren't fully open, but the flow has started. With the passages open, your spiritual energy will flow much easier now."Mira smiled at her aunt then breathed softly, she could feel the after pulses that still lurked in her chest. "Just keep up with your training and you'll have no limits, like your mother.""Ye father will be proud of ye when he hears that ye are strong enough to handle it now." Kaede said.

Mira was more awake now and the minute she said father, all the color drained from her face.

"Oh, damn. What time is it?" Mira asked out loud, looking back at the way she came in , and seeing the light poor down the stair way like molten gold her face drained of all color, "Dad's gonna kill me. I'm late!" She yelled as she broke into a run. Leaving Kaede with Hana in the middle of the room, "Sorry gotta run Kaede Baa-chan. Bye Aunt Hana."

Hana smiled and waved to her niece. Kaede smiled, knowing Inuyasha would be mad but would get over it in a second. What a softy he can be. But I guess that's how fathers are with their daughters.

~ In a small hut (After sunrise) ~

A small fire was lit in the room, lighting some of the room with the dieing embers of the pathetic excuse.

Two men sat around it, one out cold and the other staring deeply into the fire pit. Waiting patiently and quietly.

"She's late." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath when he felt the rays of the warm sun on his cold back.

Shippo yawned and sat up, "She's still young, she'll be here, just give her some time.""Feh, your stickin up for your little sister, aww, how sweet." Inuyasha said with mockery in his voice.

"Feh, Shut up." Shippo said, capturing his foster father's attitude so easily.

Inuyasha stood up and headed out the door, stepping out into the spring breeze, looking upon the lake and stream that fed from it. The sweet smell of the wild flowers that grew around the field was beautiful, especially on a particular day like this. With the sun shining on them and capturing the dew drops on them, making them sparkle. Kagome loved it here, one of the reasons he built their home here.

Time flew slowly, and at least an hour passed sunrise. He could pick up Mira's scent; hear the race of her heart beat wildly, telling him that she was running to get here.

"I'm here!" She screamed the minute she stepped out into the clearing. And whether it was a rock or her own two feet, she tripped and landed face first into the dirt. (A klutz like her mother)

She mumbled into the moist ground, damning the thing she fell over. Mira popped her head up, eyes wide and her face and silky bangs covered with dirt splotches. She spit out the rank undergo essence from her mouth. Looking up to see that yeah her dad was laughing at her, "Its not funny." The look she gave him was the exact same look Inuyasha would give Kagome when she tried to convince him to take her home, just to take another one of those damned cursed tests of hers.

He tried to walk over to her with out stumbling, due to the lack of balance from the laughter, "Well, I wouldn't be laughin' if you weren't such a klutz." He said as he extended a hand to help her up. She stared at it for just a moment, growled at it, but accepted his offer.

As she stood she walked passed him, and wiped the dirt off of her kimono, "Now, do you mind explaining to me why the hell you were late, better yet, what the hell you were up to so early this morning?" Inuyasha asked the hanyou girl in front of him.

She stopped and sweat dropped. Scratching the back of her head, and chuckled as she turned to look at him, "Ehe he, I was just playing. That's all, nothing more Otou-san."

Inuyasha walked up to her, leaning over to look at her in the eye, "Something tells me you were doing more than just 'playin' kid, now what were you up to?"Mira walked past him, and looked up at the sky, twiddling her fingers behind her back, "Mira?" He said again, emphasizing his anger a little bit in her name.

She turned to face him and smiled. Not her smile, but one that brought heartbreak. That wasn't her smile, but that of her mothers. He loved to see her happy, sure, but she never smiled like that before. He just stared at her, and said nothing noticed the distant look on her fathers face, "Dad? Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and said, "No, its nothing, ok? Just go to the hot spring and get ready for training, got it?" His words were not hurtful, just rash. Something he was not very often with her. Mira didn't miss the fact that he lowered his ears as she watched him walk away.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha walked down a clear pathway through the forest. Small bits of sunlight escaping through the leaves in the trees above him caught in glints of his hair.

Greeting only a few people on his way. Soon enough, he came to a shrine, small, but well respected.

Flowers and incenses decorated the patch of dirt. Here lies the town's beloved priestess, and Inuyasha's mate, Kagome.

A mother, a loving friend, wife, and strong priestess, the villagers were proud to have her with them.

Inuyasha walked up to the grave and kneeled down, "Sorry I haven't been able to visit lately. But it gets harder to keep an eye on Mira. She gets into such trouble all the time, I'm kind of scared to figure out what she did this morning, heh."His eyes darkened a bit, remembering the past, remembering her.

"You'd still be here, had I been there to save you. Its my fault you're dead. But I promise to protect Mira. And one day, I'll find out how to bring you back. One day, I promise." He said as he stood and walked away. Jumping into the trees and perambulated the area.

~Back with Mira~

'He must be thinking of mama.' Even Mira's ears dropped, as did her eyes, as they rested on the ground under her feet. An occasional breeze passed through, lifting her silvery black hair, catching a few glints in the sunlight and brushing against her face.

She really wasn't focusing on her surrounding as she should have been doing, and missed the scent that came up behind her. The male behind her would have done something to her had it not been for, "Imoutosan (Younger sister)!"The voice that snuck up behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She knew that voice any where, "Ohhhhh, no. I am in no mood to mess with you right now... huh?" The minute she turned around, she didn't see hide nor hair of the male voice she had heard just a minute ago. But her own reflection.

Her fists balled at her side and a vein popped on her forehead, "Damn you. You know that's not funny I …. Am I really that cute?" Her anger burned off when the mirrored person started turning her body, slowly. Mira started her own movements and the alter ego followed.

Ok, now she was getting pissed, feeling like the girl in front of her was mocking her. The look-alike saw the anger rise in her eye's and said, with Mira's voice, "Sorry sis, you're just so much fun to mess with." And with that, a pop sound came up with a cloud of smoke.

Mira coughed as soon as the stench hit her sensitive nose. As the smoke cleared, Mira's sense of smell slowly returned, "Damn it Shippo, why ya gotta do that for, huh?" Mira complained, putting her hands on her hips, as she stared at the now full fledged fox demon. (try sayin that five times fast haha)

Shippo completely over towered her. Still the same as ever, but taller, his eyes greener, and three tails sprouting from his back end. "Why not go bug Rin, or something?" She pouted.

He chuckled, "Just like mom." Stroking her hair through his sharpened claws, and she smiled, then frowned, "People have been sayin' that all day, and dad had that look on his face. Like he was upset, or something." She stared at the ground now, as if she believed it were her fault things were like that.

"Well, I don't blame him. I mean he loved her to no end," He flinched, "And she was taken from him, from us. And you do look a lot like her; he just doesn't want to lose you. Please try to understand his reasoning, ok?"

Mira looked up at her Oniisan (older brother), her eyes were bright and full of emotion, no wonder she was mistaken for their mother a lot this year.

"Ok enough with the pouty face, head over to the hot spring and clean off. If I'm gonna have to fight you, I don't wanna pass out from the stench you." He joked.

"Feh, like you smell any better, eh fox boy?" Her actions didn't surprise him, she turned her heel and walked off to the springs.

"She has some of father's traits in her, too. This ought to be interesting." Shippo said with a smirk, then looked off to the direction their father walked off to, 'He'll be fine. He just need's to be alone.'


	5. Okaasan?

_**Chapter 5: Okaa-san?**_

"Ahh, this feels nice." Mira said as she sunk into the dark waters in the spring. Her aching muscles were starting to relax, and loosen. She sighed and sunk in deeper, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her naked flesh.

Near her, her clothes, twin blades, and her mother's bath materials stood close by. Mira loved using them, especially the lavender, vanilla and the berry scents. They were sweet and tender to her senses, and the only thing she had to remind her of her mother.

Mira could remember the soft scent that always emanated off of her when she hugged her, her father always said that it was due to the bath soaps and washes.

Mira opened her eyes and looked at the still early morning sky. Slowly turning from a light red and blending to a sapphire blue. An occasional bird or two flew through her sight. And she sighed again, as she heard the chirping. She stood and looked at the water, splashing the reflection lightly, as if playing with it, looking at her wavy reflection carefully.

"You've really grown my dear." A voice sounded from behind her.

Mira screamed and covered her chest, plunging back into the depths of the water. She looked over her shoulder to see nothing there, "Mira, you have finally lost it." She said, "Note to self, ignore those little voices you hear in your head and hurry up."Mira brought her sight to the bath materials that lay in front of her, wading in the water to them, she reached over to grab one of the bottles. But stopped, to look up and see a woman. Mira gasped and stepped back, and just stared at the woman dressed in miko's clothes. She had black hair that hung to her mid back, and dark chocolate eye's, so warm and familiar.

"Who the hell are you? This is private property." Mira said.

The woman just smiled at her, "I know perfectly well that this is private property. I just came to see you.""Huh? To see me? Why the hell would you want to see me for, I don't even… wait," Mira scrunched her gaze and looked hard at the female, and gasped. "No… i... impossible, you, you're dead." She stumbled on her words as they left her throat, and she backed into a near by rock.

"I am, I am, my dear. But, you have the opportunity to change that." She said.

Mira flinched at her words, "What do you mean by that?" She growled, "And how the hell is it possible for you to be here? Damn demons think that they could mess with my memories. My mother is dead, you expect me to believe that she's standing right in front of me?" Anger and rage built in Mira's heart, and she flexed her claws. She knew perfectly well that her mother was dead. She may have been young but she still remembered.

The woman that claimed to be Kagome, she flinched at Mira's harsh words, but smiled and laughed, "Just like your father. You even have his face when he's mad." She laughed harder.

This woman looked like Kagome, but there was no scent. No one could ever fake a scent without the original scent coming through. Oddly enough, she smelled like the air itself, "You still don't believe me?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know what to believe." Mira said, loosening her posture, as if giving her some form of trust, balling her fists at her sides.

The woman was almost translucent, as though she were a ghost. Just floating there in mid air.

'So should I believe this woman? She looks like mom, but… I don't know.' "How did you and dad meet?"The woman was surprised she asked a question. But, no one else knew of their meeting or the small details that lay within it, only she, Mira's father, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku knew.

"Asking me questions only I would know, huh? Well, your father certainly taught you well. I met your father on my fifteenth birthday. While he was pinned to the sacred tree of ages for fifty years. I came to this time by chance when a demon dragged me down the sacred well on the shrine I used to live on."

Bingo, this had to be her. Mira couldn't accept it as true. Strangely enough, she did.

"Baby, please realize that I never meant to leave you at such a young age." Kagome said, noticing that Mira had tears in her eyes, "I guess you do have some of my qualities in you. You're so full of emotion." She lightly chuckled.

"Just tell me what I need to do." Mira said, wiping away the tears and stared at her mother seriously.

"The tenshi have allowed me to pass a message once you were of age to understand."As if on cue, another entity appeared with angels wings. Slowly as she touched the ground, her wings wrapped around her and formed a flowing dress. She was all white. White hair, skin and clothes. The only thing that wasn't were her eyes, which were a heavenly blue."A spark of Midoriko's soul is trapped within the limestone cave." Kagome said, "She is here to explain."

The tenshi bowed, "You are to go and see her, a specific task is given to you. To release her and unbind your mother and send her home." She said. Even her voice had an angelic tone to it as it rang through Mira's ears."We aren't sure still who this evil is, but it arised once your mother returned to this world, three years after the sacred jewel was freed from this world forever. Had we not come in time, we are not quite sure what was to happen to Kagome here." The tenshi said, "We believe another demon was trying to create another Shikon no Tama."

Kagome nodded to the angelic being as she bowed again, "An honor, it was, to meet you, Miss Mira." She said as she turned to a ball of light and wooshed off to the sky.

"Go see Midoriko, in the cave near the demon slayer village, she can help you and answer any questions. Is that clear? Only you can help release her that binds her to this world still."Mira nodded, and watched her mother turn, and start to fade just as the tenshi did, "Wait!" She called before Kagome fully disappeared. She stopped, but still continued to fade, "Do you miss dad? And Shippo?"Kagome's eyes grew with sadness, had she been alive, she would have undoubtedly been crying. But she smiled and nodded her head, "I love your father, even now, I think of him daily and your brother just as much. Of course I miss them."

Mira nodded once as she watched her mother disappear right before her eyes again. Breathing deeply she clenched her fist and smirked, 'Don't worry mom, I'll do you proud. Burr. But first to get out of the hot spring.'


	6. Problems with Past faces

_**Chapter 6: Problems with Past faces**_

Shippo sat on the shore near the lake, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on his feet as it splashed upon the shore every now and then. Staring at the crystal clear water, as the late afternoon sun shined on it. The whole afternoon was so nice, all because Mira wasn't there to bug him, like she always did, like any little sister did.

In the short distance, he could pick up her scent, coming closer. Shippo knew how close she was, up until she was no less than a few feet away.

Then, she jumped, hoping to pin her brother to the ground, but… ended up face first in the fresh mud in the sand. A bubble came up out of the liquid, "You are so like dad, planning a sneak attack when your enemy is down. Feh." He said, a hand on the back of her head keeping it in the mud, but not to hard as to drown her. But considering the lung capacity she had, she'll be fine. And the other hand on her wrist that was twisted behind her. He released her head, and it popped up. Spitting the dirt out of her mouth.

"No fair!" She said as she kicked her legs, trying to get him off of her, as he straddled her waist, his hands adding pressure to her upper back to make sure she couldn't get up.

Finally letting go, and jumping to a distance that she couldn't attack him, "Your one to talk, coming up on your enemy when you think he doesn't know you're there. Baka."She readied herself for the next strike, "Ok, then. You know I'm here. Lets get to training. I'm itching' for a good fight." She said as she reached behind her back.

"Don't even think about it." Shippo pointed to her as her hand went into the pocket that sat on her obi on her back.

"What?" She asked with innocence in her voice.

"You know well what. Now had them over." He said, holding out his hand.

"Damn, you're no fun." She pouted as she handed him the daggers in the bag.

He eyed the blades on her hips, "Those too, little sis."She scrunched her gaze at him and growled lowly at him, and untied the blades from her obi as well, and handed them over to him.

Shippo then bounded to the other side of the lake, and set them gently on the shore, returning moments later and threw an attack at her with his fist. Catching her off guard.

Quickly recovering, she hit back with the same amount of force, practically clawing at his gut, yet being careful in not bringing her brother any harm.

Cuts and bruises appeared on both of their fleshes. This was going to be a long and painful day.

~Later that day~"Ok… ow… how bout… we call it a day… ow?" Shippo asked as they both fell to the ground in exhaustion. Rasping out for breath. The bruises making it hard to breathe, sending a wave of pain in their rib cages with every in take of breath. At this point in time, they both looked like a painter had his way with them. Patches of black, blue, purple and green stained their skin in a variety of places.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Mira replied, heaving for breath.

"You gonna stay out here?" Shippo asked as he stood up carefully and looked down at her.

"Yeah, just for a bit longer, I won't be long, save me some dinner. Ok?" She said with a smile.

"Well if you're going to stay out here, then at least take you concealment stone." He said as he dangled a single sapphire dew drop shaped stone necklace in front of her.

"I hate it, and I was just human this morning. Why the hell would I want to be human, if it ain't even my human night?" She growled as she swiped the stone from his hand.

"You know there are demons out there that still want to kill our parents. Remember that." He said as he walked back to the hut, limping slightly. Mira watched him leave.

She leaned back down on the soft late night grass, and watched the fireflies dance above her. She raised her hand and let it dance with them slowly. She watched them form a circle around her wrist, forming a bracelet. Mira giggled, and sat up. They buzzed around her. Playing in her hair. She watched them dance and skip along the water, their reflection in the water caused it to glow. She sighed and laughed again.

A song formed in her mind, a song she remembered her parents singing to her to sleep at night when she was little,

'Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

She gazed across the lake, thinking of the past and what the future could possibly hold for her now.

Win chent a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

Lalalalalala...

Fontina Bly Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

Lalalalalala...

De quantain

La finde reve

She missed her mother, and the song just made Mira think of her more and more.

Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dien a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint.'

(A/N: I don't know any lullabies, and I remember this song from the Escaflowne movie, and totally loved it.)

She sighed again and looked back at her left hand, still holding the stone Shippo had given her earlier. She growled and slipped the stone on. Always hating the feeling when she transformed to her human self. Her ears moving from the top of her head to the sides, felt like bugs crawling under her skin. Her canines shrunk though were not painful, just uncomfortable, and nor were her claws. She had to wear the stone sometimes. She was the one the demons would come after to kill.

She looked around, not seeing as well, as she had a moment ago. Everything was fuzzy. The only thing she saw was the light of the moon shimmering on the water, and little balls of light floating in the air.

Suddenly they started scurrying and going crazy, 'What the?'

She stood up, feeling a slight pain in her side, 'Oh, got up to fast. Ow." She breathed.

Then, right then, she felt the wind pick up. At the edge of the forest, a whirlwind crashed through, sending rocks, dirt and twigs her way. Scrapping her arms and legs and face.

Suddenly she was picked up, causing her to scream. Someone had picked her up and was now nuzzling her cheek. She deemed that who ever it was, was a male.

"Oh, Kagome, my dear sweet Kagome. You are still as beautiful as ever." He said.

Mira was so confused and scared, "Uhhmm, can I help you?" She managed to say.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm heartbroken. Really I am. And after I made all the effort to finally come and see how well he was treating you." He pulled back and she glimpsed at his face. Jet black hair tied at the top of his head, cold steel blue eyes and the smell of wolves. His legs, waist, shoulder, and forehead were covered with brown fur.

Oh, Mira had heard about this man.

'Koga,' if memory comes to serve, 'Ah man. What rotten luck.' She thought.

Koga gasped and dropped her, all not to gently.

"Ow. What the hells your de…" Her voice was cut off. Koga had clamped his hand around her throat and squeezed.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Kagome. What have you done with _my _Kagome, you damn demon." He looked down at the girl he was determined to kill.

When she refused to answer, his anger rose as he assumed the worst and answered for her, "DAMN YOU! YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mira froze at his words, his grasp tightening. Sure, she was the daughter of the fearless hanyou and the powerful miko, but she was after all… a child. She was terrified, she was going to die. Eventually enough, she felt his claws dig in even more. Mira could feel blood rushing down her neck. She couldn't breath, and now she was starting to feel light headed.

The concealment stone rolled off to the side throughout the struggle. Dangling from the side of her neck, left completely forgotten.

'Don't worry Kagome, I'll avenge you.' Was the only thought running through Koga's simpleminded head.

He was ready to send the finally strike. His hand was less than two inches from her heart, when he stopped. Another scent had appeared, Koga looked over and saw who it belonged to.

~In the Hut~

Shippo lifted the reed mat to the hut and plopped down next to the smoldering fire, with the meat cooking over it. He pulled off a piece and ate it slowly. Looking over to his foster father, seeming to be sleeping.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye, and allowed it to roam over Shippo's bruised and scratched arms and body, proud that his daughter had done that. He had watched them for a few short moments, seeing how her movements had become more fluid like over the years.

She got better at hand to hand, and he was swollen with fatherly pride. "It's sad to see that you got your ass handed down by a little girl" He said, closing his eyes.

"She's your daughter, and just like you, she cheats." Shippo said as he finished his food and lay down on the ground.

Inuyasha listened to everything outside, hearing his daughter giggle with happiness.

Hearing an occasional sigh of relief. She sang the lullaby quietly that he and Kagome used to sing to her when she was just a baby.

A hiss of pain, drew his attention more towards the door. But what got his full attention was the scream and the gasping for breath that followed and the scent of blood.

The moment the metallic aroma hit his nose, he jumped up and ran outside. His rage grew when he saw, Koga with his hand on Mira's throat, the determination to kill very present in his eye's. When he saw Koga reach down, he thought he was going for the stone. Which made him wonder why, it wasn't very rare, nor very hard to find, why go for it?

Koga didn't want the thing, he wanted her life. His question was… why?

Inuyasha watched as Koga's hand prepared to strike her neck, but stopped to look his way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mutt face. What the hell are you doing here?" Koga said, his grip tightening on Mira.

Her eyes widened with pain, her teeth clenched, and she cried out. Inuyasha flinched and stepped toward them, "Koga, let her go. She hasn't done anything to you to deserve this.""Are you kidding dog breath? This… demon killed Kagome. And I'm going to avenge her." More blood flowed from Mira's neck. She tried to reach for her stone that locked her demonic power, 'If I can just remove it, I'll have the power to get him off of me.' She thought.

Though, Mira couldn't reach it, not with her arms pinned under his knees. Her sight was getting blurry by the second.

"Ca… can't… bre… breath. Da… damnit." Mira chocked.

"Why do you protect this worthless little wench?" Koga's rage was growing even more, and his claws sinking farther and farther into her neck, getting ready to cause some major damage. Getting closer to her esophagus and wind pipe.

Inuyasha took another step, "I have my reasons for protecting this child. Now I swear, if you don't let her go, I'll kill you"

At that, Koga laughed and released the grasp on Mira's neck, blood pooling and gushing from it into a puddle on the grass. Mira just rested there as she tried to regain her breath, Koga's attention was no longer on her, but her father, "And what makes you think you can kill me? You don't have your stupid sword with you.""And I've told you before; I don't need Tetsusaiga to kill the likes of you." His fists clutch at his sides and walked right by Koga, keeping his eyes locked on his, as he rushed over to assist Mira. She stood to her knees and held on to his haori as he kneeled down, as he inspected the wound. Reaching into the folds of his robe, he pulled out a piece of cloth and wiped her neck. Koga was surprised to see the care he gave the wretch.

Inuyasha eventually tied the cloth around the wound to prevent further bleeding, and helped her stand all the way. She still clutched behind him. Inuyasha gazed from the blood on Koga's hand, to the puddle on the ground where Mira once lay to her own neck. The blood coming through, staining the white rag to a dark crimson color. Consider Koga dead if Inuyasha ever laid his claws in his neck, like Koga did her.

Protected from the threat in front. She wasn't seen by Koga's vicious gaze, and she removed the seal. Feeling the demonic power surge through her veins, restoring her blood loss, and healing the puncture slowly.

'Much better." She thought as she felt the punctures on her gorge start to heal.

"I can't believe you replaced Kagome. My god even that dead woman would be a better than that weakling." He said, "You didn't deserve her. You left her to die and then you go off and find this abomination."Mira flinched and ran up to the wolf, "How dare you? He never abandoned her. If you're gonna blame any one for her death blame some one else. You got it ya stupid, smelly, scrawny flea bag? And how dare you call me weak and an abomination." The fear she felt earlier was all forgotten. No one mocks her family and gets away with it.

Oh the insults, complete pride swelled in Inuyasha's chest.

"Hey wait, weren't you human a minute ago?" He blinked at her, seeing the silver streaks and black tipped dog ears.

"That don't matter." She practically yelled at him, pocking his ribs.

"Peh, and how do you know of this?" Koga glared at her, still having half a mind to kill her. But with Inuyasha around it may prove to be difficult.

"My father told me stories. Go a problem with that?" Mira put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, daring him to ask another question.

Which he did, "So where is your dad at huh? I'll kill him too." Koga's eyes skimmed the meadow.

Mira's eyes twitched, 'You've got to be kidding. I look so much like my dad now, and he still doesn't see it. Oh, god he _is_ as stupid as he looks.'

"Don't matter, if you claim to be as strong as you are, I wouldn't be here. Hai?" She looked over her shoulder as the last word came out of her mouth.

And as if something clicked in his mind, Koga stared wide eyed, "Oh, god. You're her father? That's disturbing, who's the unlucky bride?" He asked.

'Your kiddin right?' She wondered again, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Mother's dead, why should it matter what her name was to you?" Mira's own anger rose, folding her arms across her chest, bringing one hand up to clutch the sacred jewel, and continued, "But if you must know, my mother was Kagome."Ha, now Koga understood, and looked over Mira's shoulder to look at Inuyasha. The man that had taken over Kagome's heart.

'Finally it clicks in that pea brain of his.' Mira laughed to herself.


	7. Battle and Release

_**Chapter 7: Battle and Release**_

Though she had told him that she loved Inuyasha long ago, Koga always thought that she was only kidding, only telling him that cause that was what Inuyasha wanted her to say. To keep her at his side. Obviously, she wasn't joking. Perfect proof stood right in front of his face, and boy oh boy was she getting mad. HE knew Ayame wouldn't be happy with him when he got home, but he felt this was something he had to do, to stitch his wounded pride.

"You're a fool for trespassing on to our territory. I should kill you where you stand." Mira said, positioning for a strike.

"Heh, if you're anything like mutt face over there, this shou…." Mira had caught him off guard and she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him through a few trees. Now she stood slightly away from him, her nose in the air, the very stance her dad had.

"And here's one thing dad taught me," She said with a smirk present on her face, "I won't back down."Koga shook his head of the dizzy effect his sight had, and looked up at her, blood dribbling down from his lower lip, the flow only increasing as he smiled, "Not bad, not bad, I'll give you that much. But not good enough." 'I don't get it, she wasn't this strong a few minutes ago. But now her demon blood is out. I can handle it.' He smirked as he struck, and Mira evaded. His claws only inches from her side. He was fast she'd give him that much.

"Whats wrong? Too slow to keep up with a hanyou girl?" She sneered. "Poor thing. Had it not been for the kotodama rosary, father would have definitely taken you out."

Inuyasha sat on the ground, sitting on the ground as he always would, and keeping a close eye on Mira. He was right earlier, her movements had become more fluid like and the blows were closer together, less easy to evade. Her attacks were sharper and always hit the mark. Not only that, but her remarks are getting better, more nerve touching. Though he still worried about his little girl, fighting this demon.

Despite the fact that Koga was not very smart when it came to fighting, always relying on his legs, he was still formidable when he wanted to be. And it was at times like this that Mira can be scary, just like her mother. That thought alone scared him, and he imagined how much pain he'd be in if the dreaded 'sit' command her mother always used when she was mad, would work when Mira said it… hell, if she was actually capable of using it, then he'd be in trouble. Daughter or not.

Every strike Koga made, was easily dodged. And by the look on his face, he was getting annoyed. Now the thing that surprised Inuyasha was that Koga actually pulled out the sword that hung at his hip, and actually grazed her side.

Mira jumped into a tree, and clutched her side, feeling the warm liquid drip down her body from underneath her kimono, staining it a dark color and down her hand. A dark red color covered her hand completely.

'Where are my blades?' Mira looked around for them, finding them across the lake from where she was, 'Oh, I'm going to kill and skin that fox alive when I get a hold of him. Brother or not. I'm gonna use his skin as a rug.'

'_Ye have the powers of the priestess, ye have told me that ye blood and hair are embedded with in them, and as such, ye should be able to call them back, just by using ye spiritual power's.'_

Suddenly, Kaede's words had come back to her from one of her miko lessons. That was told to her just a few days after she had received her blades.

~Flash Back~

At the time, Mira was seven years old. And happy as can be. The villagers and village children loved her, even if they knew she was hanyou. One of the sweetest little girls there.

Inuyasha was glad that she did not suffer the same way he did when he was her age. All thanks to Kagome. Had she not gotten the villagers to trust him, it would have taken longer to gain their acceptance.

Hell, had it not been for her, he'd still be pinned to the damn tree, with the damn seal on his heart.

He had asked Kaede to keep an eye on Mira for a bit, while he went out to do an errand. And she was more than glad to watch her. She loved having Mira around…. That is when it had nothing to do with miko lessons.

~Totosai's~

"Hey old man, you in here?" Inuyasha's voice ran through the hollow skeleton. Waking the old man that lay atop the flat rock.

"Inuyasha…_yawn_… is that you boy?" He asked still half in a daze.

"Old man. Mira is becoming of age. I need you to make her a weapon. Can you do that?" Inuyasha asked in a lower tone.

Totosai scratched his head, "Mira? Oh yes, that sweet little angle. I'd be more than happy to for her. Though I can hardly believe she's yours." The last sentence he said barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha tried to hold down his anger as he presented a small pouch from his haori.

"I'm counting on you. Three days, right?" He asked over his shoulder to the demon that held the pouch. Totosai shook his head, "I will have it ready then. No need to worry."

And with that, Inuyasha disappeared, and headed back home.

Totosai already had an idea of what kind of weapon the little angel wanted, she had already told him, not so long ago.

He removed the contents from the pouch, a vial of blood, a fang, and a strand of silverish grey hair.

"Obviously, these belong to young Mira." Totosai said as he went to work.

~Three days later~Inuyasha sat in the meadow near the shore of the lake and watched Mira play with the falling leaves, and flower petals under the large tree. Soon the butterflies started dancing around her as well, and she giggled and laughed with glee.

She looked back at her dad, who was just sitting between the giant roots of the full sakura tree over him. Mira ran to him and jumped into his welcoming embrace. She loved him, and felt safe in his arms; the feeling of the coarse fabric he wore was soothing on her skin. And she started to relax.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and relished the feeling of having his daughter, his only daughter in his arms. 'Oh, Mira. What would I do if I lost you?' he asked himself plenty of times throughout the years.

"Moo." A noise caught Mira's attention as she removed her self from her father's haori and turned her ears to the sound, to look over at the path and see Totosai coming their way.

"Otou-san, what is Totosai-jiji doing here?" She looked up at her dad's face with a puzzled look. He only smiled at her and looked back at the old man, as he got off his cow and walked over to them with his over sized hammer over one shoulder.

Inuyasha stood with Mira in one arm. She loved being so high up, though she was only less than one-third of his size. Who wouldn't love being so high like that.

He set her down and now she stood next to him, grabbing his finger with her small hand, and sticking her thumb in the other hand in her mouth. Inuyasha looked down, and shook his head, grabbing her hand with his free one and pulling it out. Kagome had once told him that children shouldn't suck their thumbs. It isn't healthy, and should be stopped at a young age.

Totosai smiled at the little girl, with his hammer in one hand and twin blades in the other. As he presented to her the blades, covered with dark cherry wood scabbards, and red string wrapped around the top so she can hook it to her obi. On the end of the blades, near the hilts, one had a white pearl, and the other had a black one. She jumped up and down with glee, and took them from him, bowing deeply to show her gratitude to him.

"The left is named Yami (dark) and the right is Hikari (light)." He told her, as she tempted to try them out. Yin and yang.

"Mira, please be careful." She heard her father say softly, she looked over her shoulder, smiled and nodded to him. And she was always good to her word.

Her own blades, her very own.

~End Flash Back~

'Never tried it before, but I guess it's now or never.' She thought as she jumped out of the tree and skimmed through the meadow, and stopped in the middle.

Trying to catch her breath, she brought her feet together, and formed her hands in position, and concentrated.

By the time Koga had realized she had jumped out and did the same to send the final strike, he was pushed back… by a barrier.

A bright white and purple bubble formed around her, as she unlocked her spiritual power she possessed. Inuyasha stood up, ready to jump in to help her, but never knowing that she had such power. Weaker than Kagome's, though he would admit, Mira was stronger than Kikyo ever had been.

And that worried him.

When the barrier broke, he didn't see Mira any more, but who else could it have been but her?~Within the Bubble~Mira could feel the sensation of the energy that encased her. It was strong, and with her own demonic energy over lapping and swirling along side her spiritual, it hurt at first. She had never once released her purifying powers when she was in her normal state. Her demon side was only trying to protect itself from being harmed.

The whole commotion she felt was hot, really hot, but then it started to cool, till a tingling feeling fell through her. She opened her eyes again and there were three figures in front of her.

To her right, was her human half holding the blade with the white pearl, and to her left, her demon, holding the blade with the black pearl, but the person in the middle wasn't even a part of her. The woman she had seen back at the hot springs early that morning. Her mother.

"I'm so confused." She whispered as she switched gazes between all three figures, then her mother spoke, "Both of these are a part of you, and were both released when this barrier came up. But do not worry, they will return, but they are a part of who you really are, never neglect one half and take sides of the other." Just then, both her halves disappeared but the blades stayed where they were floating in mid air. Holding up the barrier, "What are you doing here?" "I wish to see your father through a physical body. Will you lend me your spirit so I can form around it for a short time?" Kagome asked her daughter.

Mira's eyes widened, but then smiled. She closed her eyes and said, "Take as long as you need."And with that the barrier broke.

Mira lent Kagome her spirit, to see the man she loved, to see the family she prematurely and unwillingly left behind.

As it fell, Kagome's body formed around her daughter's spirit and Mira's physical body collapsed to the ground. Dressed in the clothes the buried her in, her own miko clothes and for a temporary meeting Kagome stood in living flesh.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing, he watched the bubble falter and disintegrate, but when it did, he saw a woman that was believed to be dead.

"Ka... Kagome?" He said.

At hearing her name, she turned around; looking at the boy she fell in love with all those years ago, seeing the man he had wonderfully become without her by his side.

He walked up slowly to her, until she was only a few inches away. He brought a hand up, but hesitated, and dropped it. As if he did touch her, she would be taken from him again.

Kagome saw this and grabbed his hand with her own small one and bringing it up to cup her cheek. Relishing the feeling of his callused palm against it. She looked up at him and smiled like she always would.

"You, you're really here." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I am with a little bit of help." She said to him, her voice as cheery as ever. She looked over her shoulder to look down upon their daughter, "Will she be alright?" Inuyasha had to ask.

Kagome looked back up at her mate, and nodded, "I am only borrowing her spirit and will not be here for long. I had to see you. You have no idea what it is like to wander through space not doing any thing. Waiting for a way out of the void."Inuyasha was taken back, "Actually, yeah I do. The time Kikyo sealed me to the tree, that's how I was for fifty years."

Kagome felt really stupid now, she should never have made that comment, "Gomen ne, I shouldn't have said that."She started to cry, "Come on Kagome, you know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha said as he wiped the tears away from her angelic face. She nodded. His gaze dropped slightly to her shoulder. And… there, right there, as bright and visible as broad daylight under her kimono, his mark sat in a silvery sheen. He dropped his hand, allowing his fingers to graze over the mark, first love, is what it said, holding so much meaning to brought his gaze back up to meet hers.

"Your prayers have been heard, Inuyasha. That is one of the reasons I am here." She said above a whisper, holding his arm at his wrist making sure his hand stayed where it was. Pulling down the sleeve as she gazed at the mark she had placed on his forearm just like his on her shoulder. Eternity, was what his read.

"There is a way to bring me back, but Mira is the only one to do it." She finished, Inuyasha just shook his head, and some what understanding what she meant. But knowing her, she wouldn't tell him, he'd find out when the time was right.

"I must go soon; I do not wish to hurt Mira." Inuyasha held her tightly, embracing her, never wanting to let her go again.

"I'm not gonna let you go again. I finally have you back in my arms; you know I can't live with out you. If Mira was not here, I'd follow you in death, and you know I would." He breathed in her heavy scent. Surprisingly, she did not smell like one of the dead, like Kikyo did, but she smelled of her wonderful fragrance, of berries and vanilla. Using the spirit of one who was willing can go a long way after all.

"I know you would." She said as she pulled back and looked into his molten golden eyes.

Pushing up on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips against his own. Like she would do when she was alive. Even though she was dead, she wasn't cold or empty; she was still warm and full of life. And he was more than happy to return it in kind.

Koga woke up from his unconscious state and stared at the sight before him. He watched her say her final farewells to no one but Inuyasha. Koga knew he had lost a long time ago, but this, to him, actually proved it. So he got up, and limped on his left leg, and went home.

Quickly the kiss turned down a less than innocent track. Kagome allowed the hanyou to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. It took all of two seconds before Kagome began responding to him, like she had so many times. She pressed back against his tongue as it explored her mouth. Her arms remained around his neck, as she sunk her hands into his silvery hair.

His hands roamed over her body. Up and down her back, over her shoulders and shoulder blades, and down to the small of her back, taking in every curve and groove. She was still the same. But, he loved her; he didn't want her to change, even in death. He nipped lightly at her lips in reprimand when she managed to steal control of the kiss. Letting out a throaty moan, Kagome had to reluctantly let go.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back." She said, her cheeks flushed, and lips swollen and red. Her breath heaving, trying to get her racing heart back under control.

Inuyasha lowered his ears, upset that he was losing her once more, but released her. She stepped back, and with a last smile, she started to fade away, "Inuyasha, please, never forget that I love you." She said, "And please tell Mira that too, and… thank you." And with that she was gone.

"I will." He said to himself. He hoped that wasn't the last time he'd see her smile, to hold her in his arms, to breath in her scent. He hoped to the gods not.

Inuyasha dropped his gaze down to Mira on the ground. Her breath could now be heard. She was going to be alright. He kneeled down and picked her up. Bringing her inside the hut, and taking her to her room. Over the years it remained the same. Inuyasha set her on the bed and brought the covers up under her chin.

He looked at her and smiled, 'Just like her mother, even when she sleeps.' He thought as he bent down to kiss her forehead good night.

But considering she hasn't eaten dinner, she'd be up and awake in a few hours.

Shippo was in his own room, his snoring silent, but still loud enough for Inuyasha to tell that he was out like a light. He took one last look at Mira, before turning his heel to head into his own room, right across the hall from Mira.

Within the first year since her birth, she would always sneak her crib somehow (some babies are smart like that.) and into their room to sleep with them, even after her mother left to help the village in the north.

The room was bare, but Kagome's scent still lingered in the room. Especially on the clothes that had been stored away, even though an immense amount of time had passed since she was last there.

'Nothing more than just memories, now.' Inuyasha thought as he lay down on the blankets and fell asleep.


	8. Good Bye

_**Chapter 8: Good Bye.**_

The night was now quiet. The burning embers of the once so called flame, was crackling in the fire pit. Shippo's snore was still kept to a minimum.

In her room, Mira stirred in her bed. Her limbs were sore and her body felt weak. She blinked her eyes open, everything was fuzzy. As she tried to sit up, she felt the blankets slip off her body, and she brought her hand to her head. Feeling her blood rush through her veins, up to her head.

'Oh, my head.' She said to herself. And she groaned in displeasure as she rubbed her head, rubbing her head to get rid of the dizziness. Dropping her hand down to her throat. Draping her fingers around the cloth that was still present there, and untied the knot that her father put. Confident that the bleeding had stopped.

Removing the knot and unwrapping the white and scarlet fabric, Mira skimmed her fingertips across the puncture wounds that had fully healed. Tossing the rag across the room, and slumping on her right arm, she looked around the room. Into the darkness in every corner.

Again she brought her hand up to rub the exposed skin of her collarbone. Feeling that it was bare.

As she stood, she made sure to go slow this time. Walking up to the sliding door, gently opening it and walking out of her room, and closing the screen behind her.

From one end of the hall, she could hear Shippo snoring, and across from her, her father's gentle breathing. She smiled and closed the door that was partially open. She then walked down to the front of the hut, where the smoldering embers were dieing further from neglect.

The meat was still there for her, but she wasn't hungry. Instead, she went to the closet. Wanting something that was hidden in its depths.

The sword she had seen years ago when she had hid in here. When she opened the door, the aura she had felt when she was young, the aura that had protected her from the evil hanyou. She followed it to the very back, behind some of her mother's clothes, and her parent's mementos. Pictures her mother brought back from her time and some paintings her aunt had drawn over the years were hung on the wall or placed in the picture frames on the shelves.

Strangely enough, Mira saw some pictures of her father with another priestess. And every time she asked him about it, he never responded. Mira always figured that it was to remind him of who had loved him more.

And there were differences. The one with the strange priestess, he never touched her, and the gruff look that he always held was on his face, and she looked cold and scared to even glance at him.

The one with her mother, his arms were around her neck gently, while her hands placed on his forearms. His forehead was pressed to hers. Mira smiled to see that her parents were happy together. How they smiled in each others presence. How she looked at him without the disgust the other woman showed him. Showing the world that she wasn't afraid of him… at all.

To more important matters now, she thought as she tore her sight away from the pictures.

The sword, she remembered her father calling it Tetsusaiga. This is the sword that Koga was talking about, earlier that day.

Mira stooped down in front of it, gliding the tips of her claws over the smooth black wood of the scabbard, up to the withered hilt, back down to the end point, bringing her fingertips to rest on it now as they continued their journey up the casing. Mid way, she grasped it, a shocking sensation flowed through her, and she'd admit that it hurt. But it quickly subsided, like knowing who she was.

Mira picked it up and removed the sword from its home, looking at the rust that had built up over the years.

'Why the hell would father use a sword like this? It can't even cut paper.' She didn't understand why or even how her father was able to protect any one with a piece of crap like this. But if it protected her when she was little, it may prove to be of some use after all.

She slipped it back into the scabbard, and slipped it into in her obi. Walking over to the door and sliding it open, Mira looked back into the house with a sad look on her face, before stepping out side.

Her blades and bag of daggers were outside by the door; Shippo must have woken up not that long ago and put them there. She picked up the blades and set them in the scabbards that hung on strings on her obi. Seeing no use for the daggers.

Walking across the field and passing the flat rock, passing the lake and its stream. Anger and the determination to kill the evil man fueled her to for the actions she as about to perform. Entering the border of the forest and setting her hand on the nearest tree. Looking back at the house, she chanted and concentrated, untapping her power. When she opened her eyes, which she didn't realize she closed, a single tear slipped down her cheek, before she turned quickly and broke into a run, into the darkness of the woods.

'Good bye' Was her only thought before she totally disappeared into the darkness.

~Morning~

The light from the sun slipped through the cracks in the roof, waking up Shippo once they hit the lids of his eyes.

'I should really fix the roof before the raining season arrives.'

He groggily got up and walked down the hall. Pausing at Mira's room and knocked on the door, wanting to respect her privacy, just in case she was dressing. When he didn't hear a reply, he walked in, "Oi Mira, you awake, yet? Onee?" he said as he slid the door open slightly and popped his head in, seeing that the room was… empty.

He opened the door fully, his eyes violently looking around, his nose trying its best to find her scent… but she was gone. Completely gone. Her room was clear of her, as if she was never there. Or at least within the last few months or so.

"Oh, damn. He's gonna kill me." A shudder running up his back at the thought.

"Please enlighten me, runt. Who's gonna kill you?" The man behind him, he didn't sense. So when Shippo turned around the look and scent of death washed upon him, Inuyasha stood right behind Shippo, arms crossed within the sleeves of his haori.

"Ehe, ehem… It's… um… it's Mira." He stuttered.

"What about Mira?" Inuyasha asked, still only half awake.

"Well… um… you see… how should I put this?" he brought a finger to his chin and thought for a minute, but sighed when he realized that he just needed to come out and say it, "She's gone." Shippo covered his head and waited for the pounding on his head that he got on occasion, even now.

But, when it never came, he looked at his foster father, to apprehend that his face was filled with fear and confusion. He pushed Shippo aside and searched her room. Inuyasha didn't even think that she would try to do something like this and he was hoping that this was just a joke… but her scent was totally gone.

"What do you suppose we do?" Shippo asked as he leaned against the door frame, crossed his ankles and his arms.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see him, but had no answer for him. He looked around her room once more, and then dropped his gaze to the floor. Turning around to move pass his son once more, and head out to the fire pit.

But once reaching the room, he noticed that something was missing. He sniffed the air, but still couldn't tell what it was.

Shippo came up behind him and felt the same way. Though he had an idea to what it was. Inuyasha was always around it and never actually left without it, so it would be hard for him to tell what was missing.

Shippo headed to the closet and slipped the door open. Looking at every trinket and memento's that set in every corner. He smiled, but soon quickly faded, remembering the good times, with everyone.

But he remembered the new memories he made with his little sister. He used to chase her around the house, a game that she really loved. How she used to hid in this very closet in the corner.

That's when he realized that the aura that was present here once, was in that corner.

Tetsusaiga, was the item that was gone.

"She took the Tetsusaiga." Shippo said as he stepped out if the closet.

Inuyasha looked in shock, 'Where the hell could she have gone?' Was his thought.

~The forest~Mira had stopped to make camp when she was as far from home as she could, without her father or brother coming to bring her back, 'This is something I need to do on my own, and they will see that in time.' She thought to herself.

She came to a clearing late that night, a perfect place. Clean clear and under control. No demons plaguing the area, and the stream that flowed near by was fresh.

Mira stepped into the clearing and into the sunlight, her hair catching the glints in her silver strands, twinkling like the stars in the night sky against her black hair.

She set the sword and her blades down on the ground, and walked over to the stream. Sitting on her knees at the bank. Dipping her hands in the crystal clear water, it was cool to the touch. And running all night like she did, it felt great. Bringing her hand to her face, she splashed the water against her red cheeks and repeated a few times. Then taking a few sips, before wiping her mouth with her sleeves.

Mira stared at her reflection, seeing the scratch on her left cheek. Cutting it on a branch last night, she ignored it.

She stood and stepped into the water, yet not realizing how deep it really was, the water ended up reaching her waist. Not that she cared; it felt good on her skin beneath her kimono. Dampening the blue material.

Dunking her body under the cool water and scrubbing her hair, getting all the dirt out of it, 'Oh, would I do for mother's soaps.' She thought as she washed her skin, realizing that it wasn't as easy as it as with the soap than without. She ended up using her claws, scrubbing hard it turned red.

Coming to surface for air, Mira shook her head of the excess water from her hair, flicking her ears getting the water out. Then ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out as many tangles as she could.

She looked down at the water once more to look at her reflection; the water suddenly went from a clear blue, to a stained red. Mira gasped, never seeing this much blood before.

Strangely enough, it didn't frighten her, well, only half of her was scared. But her demon half got excited, really excited. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins, her demon half demanding to be set free.

She shook it off and got out of the water, to run and grab her blades that lay undeveloped at the base of the tree. Only to head back to the river and follow it upstream.

It wasn't long before she found the source of the blood. A large cat demon with glowing red eyes and a diamond on its forehead, fought for its life, surrounded by imp demons. All of them, biting or digging into the fur with knives or their own nails.

The poor neko was roaring and doing its best to shake off the little pests.

Mira's demon and human half were yelling at her, 'Save the poor thing! Do it, before it's too late! DO IT NOW!'

She hated it when they agreed with each other that only made her feel bad that she wasn't able to think of it herself, 'Damn it alright, alright already.' She brought up her arms so that her blades rested along side her forearms, and charged into the sight of battle.

These little pests were not as bad as Shippo's or her dad's rigorous training. She was prepared; this is what she has been training for.

Slicing each urchin and hearing their screams were hurting her ears. Watching them dissolve before her face and the dust flying on the winds gentle caress, like gray petals.

Mira brought her gaze down to the large cat, noting that it wanted to fight, but had no intention of harming her. Then, it collapsed in the water, shrinking down to the cutest little kitten form she had ever seen. Mira picked up the poor thing before it was washed away in the current.

Mira waded out of the water and walked back to her campsite, where she would fish for food tonight and get a campfire started.

~~Back at home, the word of Mira's disappearance worried everyone. But all figured that she was smart and would find her way home by herself. Well that and the fact that Inuyasha had forbidden anyone to go out and search for her. He had decided to let what ever she wanted to do on her own.

"If she needs help then she'd let us know. I taught her better than that." He said once earlier that morning.

"Yeah, you also told her not to run away from home." Shippo had argued.

"Only with good reason." Was his foster fathers reply, before he walked off.

~~When Hana had heard about her niece, she wasn't worried. If she was anything like her parents, she'd be fine. Not only that, but Mira had so many teachers that had taught her a lot. She had the skill to take on any thing in her path, if proven to be a threat.

It was late after noon, when Hana had sat in the field surrounded by the wildflowers and herbs.

Taking in the many sweet scents around her, feeling the cool breeze and the many more scents that came with it.

Inuyasha had stepped in to the meadow, and saw her just sitting there, "You know, you'd always do that when something was on your mind, even when we were kids. What are you thinking about?" He asked as he took his place next to her. Her eyes were closed and her face was full with peace and serenity. Her silver hair would wave and flow with the wind just like her brother's would next to her.

"Just thinking of the past and the present." She said as she opened her eyes to look at him, amber meeting sunset. "How much time really does pass, when you don't worry about it."Her brother nodded next to her, and she smiled as she reached up and pulled down on one of his ear, "And how much things really haven't changed compared to when we were kids."

Inuyasha tugged his sisters hand away, "A lot has changed since then."She nodded, "Like us hanyou's actually getting respect and being treated like equals.""That is only here, Hana. And that is because of Kagome.""But it wouldn't have been so, had you not mated her, and had she not given birth to Mira. And, if she is anything like you or Kagome, then I guarantee that she will be just fine."

Inuyasha sighed when he realized that she was right. Mira was a strong and kind girl. She'll be ok, as long as she knows what she's doing.

"Do you remember this meadow, Onii-san?" She said as she broke the silence he had created.

"Barely, but yeah I do." He said as he looked around.

"I remember how we used to come and play here, before and even after mother's death. I always felt at peace here, even now." She said as she lay down on the soft moist grass. Feeling the sun dancing waves of heat on her skin and loving every gentle caress the wind gave her.

"You brought Aiji here, too. Didn't you?""Of course I did. This is one of her favorite spots. She even comes here with her boy fiend sometimes.""Oh, she's still with Ayase?""Yeah, and he even asked Kyo to marry her.""She's of age now. And it ain't easy to find a full dog demon that will be willing to mate with a hanyou.""Sesshomaru did, didn't he?""Kagura is different, what she lacks in demon blood, she makes up for in personality and grace. I mean she is the only one to actually keep that bastard in line."

Hana giggled, remembering how much he used to despise her. Well, after welcoming her into the family, she had proved that she had really changed. And that was all because Sesshomaru had given her, her own scent, her own heart. And return, he is the keeper of it.

Mainly, as long as Sesshomaru wasn't bugging Inuyasha, he was glad.

"And so did Kagome." She told him, her brother sighed with a soft smile and nodded.

"You showed her this place as well?" Hana asked seriously.

Inuyasha was silent, but just for a minute, "Yes, I did." He said inaudibly, thinking back to that night.

~Flash back~

It was late that evening, and everyone was packed and ready for bed. At this point in time, Kagome and Inuyasha was a couple, but she considered it being a boyfriend girlfriend relationship in her time.

She was the only one up at the moment, her face buried within the pages of her algebra 2 book. Trying to absorb as much information as she could. She didn't wish to forget the things she had learned in her time. After all… the well was now sealed.

She gave in after at least an hour. Not wanting to think about the cursed thing right now. Her mind on something else, or better yet… someone else.

Inuyasha had kept a close eye on her the whole time. He always hated it when she studied. She never had a lot of sleep and it was because of that damn thing she had in her grasp. Though he made it seem like he was looking at the fire, considering that he had sat by it, instead of in the tree like he normally would.

Kagome looked over at him and rubbed her eye, but she wasn't tired. Her head was hurting with everything she tried to cram into her mind. Not even sure anymore if she understood anymore, better yet, not even caring.

"You should go get some water." Inuyasha had said from across the fire.

"Come with me then." She said as she stood from the sleeping bag, moving the young kit carefully as to not wake him.

She was about to step out of the clearing, before glancing back to see if he was following. Which, without doubt, he did.

Coming up to her side, Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled warmly. A smile that was meant only for her and her alone when they were left alone. And she smiled in kind, and did not protest when he bent down and nuzzled her cheek with his own, coming over to the shell of her ear, his mouth found a pleasant occupation with Kagome's earlobe, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from her. His hands smoothed over her back and shoulders. He had given her a lot of attention, the best boyfriend any girl would want. She sighed in approval and was his high priority, but not the most important thing in life. He didn't worship her by showering her with gifts or money. But he was just there, to have and to hold.

But, then again, he treated her with love and tenderness, care and concern that he deemed she deserved. Well, more than he did back then when Kikyo was his concern or when they had first met, a lot more. He didn't leave Kagome to go after her, now knowing how much it actually hurt her. But he would go to see her for any news on Naraku's whereabouts and Kagome would come with.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her toes. Inuyasha's arms would go around her waist and lift her off the ground, closing his eyes and breathing in her fragrant scent.

She relished moments like these, when Inuyasha would pick her up and just take her away, just so that they could be alone.

Sango and Miroku had decided to stay home with Kaede, Sango, who was still getting used to her life as a mother of three, really needed her rest.

Just them, which Kagome never thought would happen. According to her, they have been so called dating for at least a year now, though he considered it courting. No man was to touch her, or so told the mark on her neck, though incomplete and hard to see, it only proved that they did not wish to take things to fast. And neither could be happier… unless tonight was a good night.

Inuyasha had walked away from the camp with Kagome still in his arms; he could feel her legs bounce against his own gently.

Eventually, another clearing came to them, but he kept walking until he came to the stream that he knew would be there from so long ago.

When he stopped he noted that Kagome was asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile, but had to wake her up, "Oi, Kagome." He called softly, she only moaned from her disrupted sleep, as she tempted to burry her face into his neck even more.

"Ok, you don't let me go; your ass is going in the water." He threatened.

Did the trick. Kagome pulled back from his neck, her face red from the pressure she applied there and her eyes half lidded from her sleep.

"You do, I'll bring you down with me." She threatened him right back.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bad move, as soon as those words left his mouth, she tugged down on those god forsaken prayer beads.

He chuckled when a small smile formed on her tired face. Inuyasha set her down but his grip did not falter, they moved from around her waist to be placed on her hips

A whole year, they have been an official couple for at least a whole year, and with the information on his long lost sister just a month or so ago, things seem to be going well.

Especially considering that any other girl would be one her fourth or maybe even her fifth boyfriend when a whole year has gone around.

Kagome released the beads and just looked up at the man that had captured her heart. Her hands on his chest, fiddling with the ends of his silver hair. She stepped closer so that their bodies touched, earning a low growl from Inuyasha.

Kagome started to nuzzle his neck once more, feeling the vibration next to his pulse from another earned growl as she started nibbling and suckling it. He gripped her hips tighter bringing her even closer. Soon enough, she could feel his arousal against her thigh. The feeling was only adding to her own, and Kagome knew that he could smell it. This wasn't the first time they had felt these desires either, yet till now these emotions had merely been brushed off because of getting used to staying in this era for good and settling in comfortably.

The intoxicating aroma drove him crazy as he crashed his lips against her own. Squeaking in shock but quickly relaxing and adding to the passion that he had started. She could feel his tongue gaze along her lower lip, demanding to be let in. When she replied he bomb barded her mouth completely, taking in every crevasse and feel.

When she started doing the same, it turned into a battle of dominance, Inuyasha figured to at least give her an edge, while he's hand moved up to cup her left breast and begin slowly massaging it. She rewarded him by rubbing his ears gently and rhythmaticly.

Kagome's hand moved to the back of Inuyasha's head, pulling him forward, in an attempt to get as deep into his mouth as humanly possible, their tongues molding together.

Reaching up to slide his red haori off of his shoulders; he removed it completely for her. Letting her go to fully remove the haori bunching at his slender waist that was always hidden from the world from the material, which were still tucked in his pants, earning a growl of disapproval, as he lay it out, before coming back to pick her up and set her atop it, before crushing her lips with his once more.

Inuyasha brought his hand up again to pull up her white kimono, slipping it off her shoulders. Her hands however, found their way through Inuyasha's long and thick silver hair, down along his back, to grab at the bottom of his kanda-shatsu (undershirt), and begin untucking it and slipping it off his shoulders as he did with the red one.

Once this had found its place on grass next to them, along with the priestess kimono she wore, Inuyasha leaned into his Kagome once again, but this time, his lips didn't reach her mouth, instead choosing to explore other areas, beginning with her neck and working down. He started by laying light kisses and licks along her neck, then her collarbone followed by her chest.

It was here that he noticed she was still wearing something, some flimsy, annoying fabric was covering up his Kagome's breasts, one of the many things he really wished Kagome didn't bring back with her from her era. Not knowing exactly what this item of clothing was, he didn't know how to properly remove it. He began tugging at it in frustration, not wanting to simply snap it off in fear that it might annoy Kagome.

Kagome, sensing his dilemma, stopped stroking his back to unhook her bra off herself. She picked up Inuyasha's hands, and showed him wear to pull. Although still having a bit off difficulty, with Kagome's help, he managed to get her out of her bra without preventing it from further use.

Inuyasha's mouth continued to explore Kagome's body, kissing the now section between Kagome's breasts. She moaned in pure enjoyment of everything Inuyasha was doing to her. Finding her noises encouraging, Inuyasha found the confidence to move up her right breast with his constant licks and kisses, eventually discovering her nipple, hard from the surrounding cold. Deciding to warm her up, Inuyasha gathered it up in his mouth, beginning to suck gently. Again she moaned, causing Inuyasha to take a small break to smile to himself. He then continued to quite skillfully, rip off her underwear with his right hand, no longer caring whether Kagome would be upset or not. He's mind was too busy concentrating on other things at the moment, clouded with nothing but thoughts of both his love and immense desire for Kagome.

Once this item of clothing was removed, Inuyasha, whilst keeping his left hand on one of her breasts, crept his right hand back up towards her crotch and, after stroking it for a while first, he slipped two fingers in.

Kagome gasped in shock and surprise, her grip around Inuyasha tightening. She wasn't expecting him to do this. He began moving his fingers in and out of her, in an imitation of what was he was planning for later, but with another part of his anatomy.

Kagome found herself leaning in further to what he was doing to her, her hands running through his hair more and more frantically then before. After releasing an amount of her sticky fluid from what Inuyasha was doing to her, Kagome collapsed beneath him, unable to take much more of his teasing.

After regaining herself, Kagome began to trace her hands down Inuyasha's masculine body, deliberately taking her time, until she reached the spot where the tops of his hakama's were. She quickly found the straps on the front of this and undid them, pulling the pants down to reveal his rather large and currently standing manhood. Inuyasha squirmed the rest of his way out of the as of now strict pants, before positioning himself back over Kagome.

"Any time you want to stop, I'll stop." He whispered to her, his face close to her as their noses touched.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm ready." She whispered back as she kissed his cheek.

Looking at her face first for a quick check to see whether she was ready or not, he continued. I mean, who knows maybe a year wasn't long enough for her to see if it was right. He saw no existence of regret in her face.

He gripped her arms to pull her forward so she rested on her hands and knees. Inuyasha poised himself and plunged himself into her slippery womanhood from behind, as if on instinct, slow at first, till he felt himself hit her virginity.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear, before proceeding to push past that thin layer of skin, breaking it apart. Kagome gasped in searing pain, as a tear escaped her, falling down her face. Inuyasha moved in to kiss where her tear lay on her cheek, stoking her arm slowly, in an attempt to distract her from the pain.

He stayed still where he was for a few moments, waiting for Kagome to adjust to him. After she felt that her pain had declined, Kagome gave Inuyasha a slight nod to tell him to continue.

He began rocking in and out of her, speeding up gradually as he went.

Hearing the wind blow past them as well as over, and hearing other animals as the night rolled out.

He kept going faster and faster, but Kagome still wanted more, although she knew that for him to go any faster then he already was physically impossible.

Then finally, he released, his own causing Kagome to crash over the cliff with him. His eyes flashed red and the marks of his demon showed under his eyes as he sunk his teeth close to her pulse, her being too occupied with the pleasure she was feeling to feel the pain. Soon he eventually noticed that her blunt human teeth tried to sink into his arm.

Thinking of giving her a hand, he lifted his free arm and sliced his arm, allowing his blood to flow freely. She suckled on his arm, feeling the warm substance slink down her throat. Try as he might not to, he couldn't help but collapse on top of Kagome, still inside. They both lay there for a few moments, panting and too exhausted to move.

A while later, a light tap on Inuyasha's shoulder indicated to him that he's weight had become too much for the already out of breath Kagome to support.

He got he hint and, after thrusting into her just a few last times, gently slid back out of her. He sprawled himself out next to her on the cool grass, still attempting to catch his breath.

Kagome turned to face him again, reaching an arm out over him and kissing his shoulder. He, in return, kissed her temple, before pulling his haori back up over them, and wrapping his own arm around her.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered as she rubbed the jagged stripe that adorned his cheek, as she expected for this kind of bonding, exhausted and ready for sleep to take over.

"I love you too, my Kagome." He said, as he too drifted to sleep.

~End Flash Back~

That night was also the night Mira was conceived, the night he had fully taken Kagome as his mate. Under the light of the full moon.

Hana looked at her brother, knowing perfectly well what he was thinking about. So it would probably be best to leave him alone.

She got up and walked away, giving him the privacy he deserved.


	9. New friends or Enemies

_**Chapter 9: New friends or Enemies**_

The sun was dipping behind the mountain quickly, and Mira had stayed at the clearing all day. Upset with her self for not getting any ground covered. Instead, she had stayed for the little neko youkai.

Its wounds were cleaned and bandaged although it still needed to rest.

So now Mira was in the stream trying to catch dinner… not such luck at all.

'Damn it. How the hell does dad do it?' She yelled at her self, remembering how her dad was capable of catching a dozen or so by this point in time.

She managed to catch two, 'Sigh, I guess that will have to be enough for now.' She thought as she stepped out of the water and grabbed the fish, setting them by the fire and walking to the low branches of the trees behind them. Breaking two of them, and returning to the flame, well fed and burning a bright red and orange.

As she stuck the fish on the sticks and set them over the fire to cook, she looked down at the furry creature that still failed to awaken. Mira sighed, 'What if it was a waste and its dead now?' She knew she was lying to her self, clearly hearing the small heart that was rapidly beating earlier, but had slowed to metronomic beat.

Mira took her gaze off the kitten and looked back at the fire, feeling a little home sick. She had never gone far from home, and tomorrow she would be going farther.

Her blades lay with in reach, glowing red from the glare of the fire. 

Mira eventually came to dozing off, when she heard a small growl. Her eyes opened in alert, and over to the cat demon, struggling to stand up. 

It growled even more at her when it stood, glaring at her with a death defying look. As though it was warning her not to come near. Hissing and breathing heavy. Mira could only smile and sit back down the way her father would, crossing her legs and her arms. The small kitten's eyes widened, 'She won't attack?' was its thought.

Mira looked back at the fire and plucked one of the fish off of it and set it down in front of the feline, only to look at the fire once more.

The kitten started nibbling the fish, sensing no threat or desire to kill. It wasn't long before it had finished and waddled over to the female hanyou's side. Mira looked down at it as it snuggled into her leg.

She reached over and picked it up, fully aware of the wounds, setting it gently on her lap, as she extended her legs in front of her. The kitten rubbed her head in Mira's hand, begging her to pet her. Mira continued to smile as she saw that she had made a new friend as she was more than happy to oblige the request.

"I'm glad to see that you are ok, but you must stay off your legs for a while." Mira called softly to the feline on her legs, dozing off a bit. 

Mira could hear the sound of the crickets and eventually, sleep got to her as well.

~Morning~

Mira was greeted with the sun in her face, the forest filled with the scents of the early morning. The sky wasn't as bright as it was back at home. She stretched up and rubbed her arms. Looking down to see that the small kitten was still asleep, though not for much longer. Seeing that the sun had disturbed its rest as well.

Mira stood up and set the kitten to the side. Coming over to the fire pit, still smoking and crackling and she stomped her foot in it. Not feeling any pain from the heat against her bare foot. The debris she wiped off on the cool grass. Looking around the clearing for anything, before walking back and gently picking up the kitten in her arms. 

Sword and blades fastened at her sides, and she ventured forward into the forest.

The kitten looked up at her a few times. Lifting itself to the best it could without hurting itself and nuzzled the top of its head against her chin, a low purr coming from it. Mira never had a demon friend before, but she sure was enjoying having one.

~Home~

A few days had gone by, and Shippo walked down the roads of the town he grew up in. Everything was quiet with out the little hanyou around, he missed her. He had sent word to Rin not that long ago, telling her to keep her eyes open for her cousin, and report back to him as soon as she heard word.

Some people actually think that Shippo did this because he wanted a reason to talk to Rin without getting in trouble from her father. Man was he overprotective or what? But I guess Sesshomaru is no different than Inuyasha is when it came to their daughters.

The people around here would occasionally smile at him, and ask him if there was any news of his sister. No word yet, though she has only been gone for a few days, he was hoping that she'd get back soon.

"Good morning Shippo." A voice came from behind him. His cousin, Aiji, stood right behind him.

As time rolled on since she had first met her mothers family, she had grown a hell of a lot stronger. Even her own uncle had trouble beating her a few times.

"Oh, good morning Aiji how is your mother?" He asked as he turned his heel to greet her.

She was the same, just mature now, and the bangs she had, were swept to the left side. Her eyes were a deeper shade of sunset than that of her mothers, and her hair was kept short and well trimmed not passing her shoulders. Her figure was like Mira's, perfect form and well toned muscles for a girl.

"She's just fine, I was actually wondering if you need any help looking for Mira." She asked, standing next to him, Shippo completely over towered her, as he did for almost everyone else. 

"If dad found out that any one was looking for her, he'd kill me. And I'd have to admit, she can handle herself." He said with a whisper.

"Understandable, mother always said that he had a short temper, and you always took the blunt end." She said as she stuck her hands on her hips.

"What about your dad, isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yes, he said he'd be here shortly, I think he was supposed to be helping uncle with hut building today." Aiji thought.

"Oi, Shippo. Aiji." Inuyasha's voice rang through the buildings.

"Ahh, and there is uncle now." Aiji said as she looked back to see his uncle.

"Good morning uncle, you look well." She said as she came up to hug him, and he had no problem returning her gentle embrace.

"Things could be better, kid" He said, "Where the hell is your old man at?"

"He said he'd be here." She responded.

"And I am here." Another voice came from nearby. Kyo stood right behind Shippo.

Kyo was a wolf demon from the western tribe, hence the gray colored fur. It was the same style of that of Koga's. Around his head, shoulder blades waist and legs. His hair was a dark brownish color. Not as long as Koga's. His hair was cleanly cut below the ears, and his eyes were a deep shade of sapphire, nothing like Koga's whose were cold and like steel, but a pair full of hope and passion. He extended his hand and his brother in law took it with a strong grip returning the same amount that was passed through. (partial description earlier in the flashback)

"You're late." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, come on. The baby kept me up all night; I got here as soon as I could. And I had to tell Kaede that Hana wasn't going to be here." Kyo said.

"Pain in the ass, you're worse than Sesshomaru." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kyo looked back at his daughter, "Aiji, aren't you supposed to meet Ayase?"Aiji looked at the shadows and shrieked, "Ahhh, damn it to hell, I'm late. Sorry, really wish I could say, but I have preparations to do in the next village. Bye." She waved over her shoulder, and she disappeared within the trees.

"She's growing up." Kyo breathed. Inuyasha looked at the direction she left in and looked at Kyo. Feeling envious, to some extent.

Kyo could feel the uncomfortable gaze as he looked at him, "She'll be fine. And I know she'll come back. Trust me, no matter how far way they may seem from you, she always finds her way back to you." Kyo knew exactly why Inuyasha was staring at him the way he was, and figured that he was really worried down in his heart. Kyo knew what had happened with his sister in law when their relation ship had first kicked off, and he felt bad for him. Mira was all he had. 

Kyo knew very well that Inuyasha, his wife, Aiji, Kaede and Shippo had trained her long and hard; she is totally capable of taking care of her self. And she will come back on her own eventually, whether it was to come back home or for help.


	10. The Demonslayer Village

_**Chapter 10: The Demon Slayer Village**_

The whole day, she had spent walking. All day without rest, against the rough terrain. Mira handled it very well. The small kitten in her arms had fallen asleep again.

The sun was setting again, the third day in a row, and still no sign of the demon slayer village.

'Damn it,' Mira thought as she sat down on a fallen log. She reached down and rubbed her ankle. Sore and a little swollen, from walking for the past three days.

She was tired and exhausted.

'I guess this place is as good as any.' She thought as she set the kitten down, shortly waking up from its nap, and looking around, as though it recognized the place.

Meowing up at her, Mira looked down at it. Smiling as she grasped on of the bandages and started unwrapping the neko.

"Three days should be good enough, the very least we can do is look at them.' Mira said as the kitten looked at her with a confused stare.

The wounds seemed to have healed a lot these past three days, and now they were good enough to remove the bandages and have the neko walk around.

Once the last binding was removed, the kitten shook her body, loosening the fur that had stuck to the skin, bringing up her back paw and scratched the back of its ear.

"There, you should be better now." Mira said with a smile and sat up to walk over to a small trickle between a pair of rocks, and washed the strips of cloth. Watching the dry blood flow from the now white cloth.

Wringing it from the excess water, and wrapping the cool strips around her wrists. Mira looked back at the neko licking at the water.

"You should be fully recovered by now, but any sign of discomfort, you ain't walking, ya hear?" Mira said as she reached her hand over and petted the cats head. Who in return nuzzled her palm.

Suddenly, the kitten forced away and bounded a few feet back. Mira looked in confusion and shock, as the nekomatta burst into flames. The heat and light emanating of it was incredible, and Mira tempted to protect her face by putting up her hands.

A roar came from the blaze. Piercing red eyes peered through, but this wasn't the face that she saw fighting with the imps a few days ago; these eyes were gentle and soft. It turned around exposing its back. At first Mira had no idea what it wanted, but got the idea that it wanted to show her something.

Mira hopped on its back and it took off into the forest.

'Man how the hell do I get myself into these things?' Mira asked herself as the nekomatta continued to run, dodging every branch and trees that got in the way.

~Sunset~

Mira had practically fallen asleep on the cats back. The most comfortable spot she had been on the past three days.

The sun was setting, and quick. They have been traveling like this all day, but I guess you can say that had it not been so, it would have at least have been another two day walk from their place when they took off to here.

So it was a major surprise for Mira to see a wooden wall. The neko dumped her on her butt and disappeared with in the bushes. "OW, Damn it that hurt." She said as she rubbed her backside, before standing up and looking at the great wall in front of her.

Darkened and rotted with time, some of the logs were not supported and ready to fall, and half of the outside seemed to be in construction.

Mira made her way to the main gate, looking in at the run down homes. The smell of grave soil and temple incenses permeated the air, making Mira a little dizzy.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stone Shippo had given her. The sapphire dew drop shaped stone necklace that made her look human.

As she slipped it over her head, she felt her body alter. Her demonic senses dimmed, the feeling of her ears trailing down, made her feel uncomfortable again.

Now the thing was that she didn't hate being human, she just hated the transformation she went through. It felt uncomfortable, and in some areas it hurt. Like her retreating fangs and claws. With her full black hair and dark violet eyes, she seemed human to the untrained eye, but the problem was that most demons would be able to sense her, her demonic blood sometimes slips through.

Huts stood, and some collapsed inward. The soil was damp, the sky was totally silent. No birds, no animals, no life seemed to be present here.

'This is the pride and joy of the demon slayer clan? No one is even here.' Mira thought, though not that she thought about it, her father had told her stories about the greatness, sadly enough that was a long time ago that the village was full of life. Silence… She wasn't used to it, she hated this eerie silence. She continued to walk down the road and looked at the homes, and the demon weaponry house. Mira stared in 'ohhh' and 'awww'. So many weapons carved from the bones and hide of demons.

A snap came from behind her. She gasped and twirled around quickly. A boy stood there, dark brown hair, tied back at the nape of his neck and dressed in the taijiya uniform that her father had told her about. Black form fitting suit, with a dark blue sash tied at his waist, with matching armor on his elbows and knees and a plate on his belly. The giant boomerang slung over his shoulder, made her wonder how he's capable of carrying it. The look of anger and the willpower to kill was very… _very _present in his deep sapphire gaze.

"You have made a mistake, demon. Trespassing here is a bad idea." He said behind the mask he wore.

Mira bent down a bit and readied her blades.

He charged at her, throwing the giant bone over his shoulder with such ease and grace, "Hiraikotsu!" He yelled as he let go of the strap and let the boomerang fly. And in Mira's human body it wasn't easy to dodge, though she managed difficultly. She watched the Hiraikotsu swing back and return to its place.

This was dangerous, "Please, I mean you no harm, just let me pass.""And you actually believe me to do so, demon?" He asked as he charged again, swinging the boomerang in his hand, almost cutting her across the chest. Mira leaned back, something you see in the Matrix, and the attack missed her body.

Problem was, it did hit something… the stone necklace. The quick change that was taking place in her body caused her senses to rush back. She couldn't see very well, and everything had gone blurry. She put a hand to her head in order to ease herself, and pass over the feeling.

"Saya, I need help." He called again.

'What the, who the hell is Saya?' Mira thought.

Another scent came from behind her, and what ever was about to hit her, had missed, "Tell me Honou (flame), you need help killing one demon? Have you lost your touch?" The girl by the name of Saya had asked him. Mira's sight had finally stilled and returned back to normal.

She looked the same as the boy, Honou, though her hair was brown, as well as her eyes. Her outfit was the same as his, except the color of light green had replaced the dark blue.

"She's stubborn. She is." He said as he removed the mask that hid his face, a scar cutting across his cheek and jaw line, one that will be cured with time.

Saya uncovered her kusari-gama (sickle and chain) from behind her back, and attacked Mira. Paying no mind to Saya, Mira paid for it with a sharp pain in her side.

'Damn it. Out of all the places to attack, why there?' The spot on her side that was now bleeding… again was the same spot where Koga had hit her about a week ago. For some reason, it had failed to heal fully.

"Damn it. I told you that I mean you no harm." Mira rasped out, loosing a lot of blood, and quickly. Loosing her eyesight all over again, she was really starting to hate this. Her kimono was stained again, which means she'll have to go find a river later… again.

Next thing Mira knew she was tackled and pinned to the ground, "It's no wonder you're so weak, you're only a half demon." Saya whispered from above her, her swords point right at Mira's pulse. She couldn't move under the taijiya's grasp and was about to black out. Saya drew back the sword and was within an inch of striking when…

"Saya, stop. Now!" Another voice came in. Saya's hand had stopped and she looked over. A woman stood dressed in a two toned pink kimono and a green skirt. Her brown hair tied back more than half way down her length, and her brown eyes complemented her face just like Saya's do. This must be… "Mother, why do you stop me? This demon trespassed on our grounds." Saya's rage was growing as she got off the hanyou, and over to her mother."She said that she had meant us no harm." She said. Mira had tried to stand, holding her ground over her own puddle of blood, holding her side and panting, loosing more and more blood. Her demon blood was not helping for some reason. Mira's question was… why?

"Ya but…""No buts Saya. Enough is enough."Her mother had glared at her, when a meow came from the bushes, and the small kitten Mira had saved came out of the bushes and stand in front of the wounded girl protectively, "Kilala? Where have you been?" The woman asked as she opened up her arms and allowed the small kitten to run and jump into her arms. Kilala went to her mistresses arms and rubbed her head against her cheek.

"Sh… she be… belongs… to you?" Mira rasped out before she collapsed in her puddle of blood.

"Oh, my. Miroku!" The woman called as a man dressed in black and purple monk clothes stepped out of the hut, "Yes what is it, my lovely Sango?""Do you think you could bring her into the hut; I'll head over to the field and find some herbs.""Yes of course." He said as he walked over to the girl and looked down at her silver and black hair, looking somewhat unsure about her.

Saya and Honou looked down in shame, as Saya followed her mother and Honou, to his father.


	11. Stories of my Parents Past

_**Chapter 11: Stories of my Parents Past**_

Mira woke up with a jolt, and a pain in her side and head.

'Oh, damn it all to hell.' Mira thought.

"So you are awake," a voice came in from her left.

Mira looked over to the door where Saya had stood; no longer wearing the taijiya clothing she was in earlier. Instead, she was wearing a kimono similar to her mother's only a green had replaced the two tones of pink and a light brown replaced the green, "What, didn't have enough before? Or did you want my head on a silver platter? Cause now would be the only good time to do so."

"Listen, I guess I should apologize for that. My mother made me stop so you should be grateful you are still alive now.""Man, who the hell are you to say that, had you not hit me with you sword, which something tells me you dipped in poison, I'd be just fine." Mira narrowed her gaze to the stubborn hanyou, her wounds were bandaged and her kimono was washed and was hanging outside to dry. Another girl came in, wearing a simple kimono. Saya's twin by the looks of it. She bowed softly. "Forgive her, she speaks the truth though." She said as she cleared the hut a little bit, "I am Suri."

Saya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head, "Sorry bout the poison, we were only protecting our home. As you can see, we're on the verge of rebuilding everything, and as such, the demons find it easy to attack." She said.

Mira looked around the small hut, it was in good shape. Cabinets hung on the wall, and a closet stood in the corner. In the middle of the room a fire pit sat, a fire inside a warm healthy glow coming from its center. Mira sat on the higher level in the room. She sighed softly as her anger diminished a little bit.

"So this is the demon slayer village." Mira breathed.

"The very same." Saya said, going over to the pot that hung from on top of the fire, Suri sat next to her. Scooping up some of the food inside the black cauldron, and slipping it into a bowl, before passing it over to Mira. Hesitating to take it from her hands, but reluctantly seized it slowly.

"Its safe to eat, don't worry."

" made it myself." Suri said proudly.

Mira looked at the twins, her voice softer and calmer than it had been earlier. "How long have I been asleep?" Mira asked.

"At least two days." Saya said as she sat down on the futon Mira sat on. She just looked at the young taijiya in wonder. Her father had told her of such a woman, but neither were her.

Mira looked down at the bowl and ate the large chunks of meat, and slurped the liquid quietly. Feeling much better once she finished, she passed the bowl back to Saya and bowed her head softly in thanks.

"Two days, huh. Wonder how things are going back home." She said to no one in particular, but someone did hear. His ears not meant to have heard anything, "You run away from home?"The monk that had brought her in earlier, Miroku."What's it to you, huh Monk? It ain't any of your concern." Mira scoffed. Miroku couldn't help but laugh, "You remind me of a friend of mine. He kept his feelings to himself, and would say the same things himself."Mira looked at him with fascinated eyes.

"Sadly enough, I have not seen him in years. But I know he is doing well with his wife." He said, and looked at the girls bandages that covered her chest.

Mira followed his gaze, "A perverted monk, now that's original. You do anything and I'll make sure that you completely regret it, got it?" She said harshly, cracking her claws, and emphasizing her point.

Miroku's eyes snapped up and met her's, those deep shades of amber that were full of anger and seriousness.

"You misunderstand; I am simply concerned about the abrasion. Nothing more, I give my word to you. I have learned my ways in the past." He said as he put up his right hand as he vowed. The prayer beads catching her attention, realizing that this was the monk her father spoke of, the one that married the demon slayer.

"Is our guest awake, Miroku?" A voice rang from the other side of the reed mat that hung in the door way of another nearby hut.

"Yes she is my dear, and she seems to have healed nicely." He called.

The woman that had stopped the fight earlier stepped into the room, the green skirt was removed, and the smell of clean fresh water was very present on her, "I am glad to see that you have come to a full recovery." She said with a smile.

"Sango, she is a half demon after all," "What the hell does being a half demon have to do with anything?" Mira called, feeling insulted by the word 'half demon'.

"Why, I am so misunderstood, I meant nothing wrong by it. In fact, one of my closest friends is one as well." Miroku said, feeling her hurt in her voice from the word, but it seems that her anger bubbled down a bit, but had not fully evaporated.

Sango came and sat next to the girl, totally confused by this family, "Why the hell should I trust you? If you are as good as my father says you are, you can kill me at any minute you choose. How do I know you won't try anything?"

"Please, I know how hard it can be for a hanyou to grow up, but understand that you can trust me." The demon slayer said as she spoke softly.

This was a weird family indeed.

Later that day, Mira had tried to get up and had succeeded with little to no pain now, though she had to take it easy. Helping with dinner, the least she could do for them, for saving her life just a few days past.

Though the one thing that was hard for her to keep concentrated was the graveyard soil she smelt outside. So she constantly looked to the reed mat that was covering the door. A gentle breeze coming through every occasional while and bringing in the scent of death with it.

It always made her feel sick, "Those are the graves of my family." Sango said, having watching the hanyou girl look to the door. As if she knew what she was thinking about.

Mira gazed up at the elder female, "My family, other than my brother and this you see here, all but dead." Mira could tell that this was hard for her to say, but she let her continue.

"My fellow demon slayers and my self were called off to a castle far from here, and while we were there, our home, here, were destroyed by hordes of demons. The prince at the castle had a ward that had told me a hanyou had done it. So I set out to kill him, but after I found out that he was not the one who had done it, we became good friends.""Speaking of, I wonder how the idiot is doing with Kagome." Miroku said as he waited for his wife to finish.

Mira had been minding something else, but when she heard her mother's name, she looked over to the monk, with surprised eyes. Miroku noticed this, "Who, did you say your parents were, Mira?"Mira said nothing, just continued to stare. Sango set her hand upon her shoulder to get her out of her daze.

"What's it to you, for who my mother was? It ain't any of your business, you damned monk." She yelled as she yanked her hand away from the female taijiya and ran outside. She ran, unknowing that her wound had reopened. It had failed, yet again to fully recover and had started bleeding again. Until she saw Saya and Honou at the border of the gates, did she stop, "I don't have time for this, let me pass." She said gruffly, with every intention.

"Your wounds have not healed yet." Honou said as he noticed that her stance had started to falter. His twin sisters stood behind him.

He was right, her sight was becoming blurry and the pain in her side only increased.

Saya grabbed one arm and helped her back inside. Loosing all strength to fight back, quickly.

"Mother?" Saya said in a questioning voice. Suri too had the same look to their mother.

Sango looked at the wound that had reopened and rebandaged it. Forcing her husband and son to look the other way while doing so, "Gomen." Mira said softly.

If this family had any intention to take the jewel, it had better be done over her dead body, but Mira had the feeling that the family that currently helping was going to take no such risk, so she answered the monk's question, "My mother's name was Kagome." Was all she said.

"Kagome… is… your mother?" Sango had asked.

"I said was." Mira corrected her as she looked down, "My mother is dead." She said flatly, matching the attitude and tone of her uncle.

Sango's eyes welled up with tears, hearing that her best friend was dead, for how long, she was not sure of, "She died when I was still just a pup. Dad and my brother have been watching over me."But at that, Miroku snapped his fingers, coming to a realization, "I knew I recognized that attitude of yours." He said. Her manner was identical to her fathers, if not worse.

"And the ears aren't a dead give away?" Mira groaned.

Sango broke into tears, and Miroku did what he could to calm her. He would admit that Kagome had been a close friend to his as well, but for the woman in his arms… she was a sister to Sango, and as such, had more effect to her.

Suri, Saya and Honou had heard the story from out side and had come in.

Mira looked at them, "I need to go to the cave of Midoriko and was told I could find it here, she is the only one who could answer my questions." She said.

"We will take you as soon as possible." Sango said, sadness still laced with every word.

Sango could remember the travels she had with Inuyasha and Kagome, and had always thanked them for bringing her together with Miroku.

She could also remember the day when Kagome told her that she was courted with the said hanyou.

~Flash back~

The night was quiet and everything was set to rest for the night. All taking a breather from the hot spring day. The group had found a nice cool area to call camp for the night and was busy preparing for the hours of darkness ahead of them.

Kagome had started the fire, in which Miroku and Inuyasha would bring the food to cook, while Sango would take care of the scraps and dispose of anything unneeded, after she took care of her twins that was, with Kagome's help as well, and Shippo would put out the fire and snuggle up with his foster mother.

Tonight, how ever, was slow. The rain had started to pour and only got worse, dousing the fire that they had worked so hard to make, and the animals that Inuyasha claimed to have cornered, seemed to have slipped by him, allowing him to slip and fall in the mud, face first.

Both men coming back covered in dirt, Miroku undoubtedly made fun of Inuyasha. Laughing at him for falling, no grace he said. So the next best thing was to push Miroku in the deepest mud puddle he found. Well, that wasn't really a problem, the problem was finding the way back, having the rain completely erasing their path, man oh man, was Inuyasha lost.

Kagome and Sango actually had to gather everything they have unpacked and set on the blanket. Completely drenched with water, all of Kagome's textbooks were practically ruined, but salvageable within some time. Not that she needed them anymore. But it was always good to have them around just in case.

Thanking the Kami they weren't far from a cave, they grabbed what they could and ran that way.

Most of every thing was saved, except for the extra clothes Kagome had brought for such a day like this. Being able to grab what she could before the well fully sealed on them that day she came back.

The cave was dark and cold, but it was dry and it would have to do till the rain let up. Kagome was only hoping that it wouldn't end up becoming worse than it is.

Sango looked around, the uninhabited area led far back, and it seemed that no one has been here for years. Grabbing Kagome's flashlight from her bag, she went to explore, "Sango, please be careful." Kagome had called after her.

"I will, don't worry." She replied.

"I would worry less if one of the guys went with you." The area they were in was hard to decipher if it was safe, and with out the sense of smell like Inuyasha, it could be dangerous.

By the time Sango had disappeared into the darkness, and even the light she had vanished, Inuyasha and Miroku, had stepped into the cave, completely drenched. A couple of scrapes covered their faces and clothing. First thing Kagome did was reach into her bag and grabbed the first aid kit. Inuyasha stepped past Miroku. Noting that the fire that the girls had made with what little wood they had, would make do to dry their clothes. Though, for the girls they would have to wear theirs for some time. Seeing that all of Kagome's clothes were soaked, as were every thing else in her bag. Well, everything that didn't have a protective cover on it.

Inuyasha removed his haori and kosode and hung them over the fire to dry, thinking of giving it to the girl behind him while her's dried. Kagome had already set the blankets by the fire as well, for all of them to share once it had fully dehydrated. Inuyasha took his spot in front of Kagome, not in any mood to argue with her tonight, due to the rain.

He wasn't the only one that was tired. Shippo and Kilala had already fallen asleep by the fire, Miroku had his eyes shut as he too sat close. Sango would be returning any minute, as well.

Kagome got to work on the small scrapes on his back that the branches and what ever he was going through managed to hit. They were shallow wounds, but, Kagome loved to adore his skin, and even Inuyasha loved the attention she gave him. A smile forming on his now softened features, relaxing ever so slightly into her touch.

Kagome smiled as she felt him do so. Leaning back slowly onto her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck as she rubbed his ears, which she knew would put him easily to sleep.

"Miroku, could you pass me that blanket over there, please, I think it should be dry enough by now." She had asked softly. Inuyasha stood up and adjusted himself so he was up against the wall.

Miroku passed her the blanket she had asked for and Kagome carried it over to the said hanyou leaning on the wall, waiting for her. As she came over to her, he spread his legs, bending one at the knee and held his arms open for her to sit.

Kagome settled down in his embrace, rubbing her cheek against his chest, first expecting him to be cold, but… he was warm.

Inuyasha brought the blanket up so it covered them both nicely. Keeping his arms under it and rubbed her back soothingly and rhythmaticly, until she fell asleep, gently fingering the mate mark on her shoulder he had finished giving her just a day or so ago. He smiled with male pride, knowing that no one else can have her now. Gently licking her neck and hearing her moan softly. Fast asleep, he thought as he nuzzled her once more before burying his face into her hair.

Sango looked over at the comfortable couple as she returned, then looked at Miroku, who, too was looking at them. He felt her gaze and looked at her, and smiled. Sango slowly but definitely smiled in return.

Miroku stood up and removed his purple covering, revealing an out fit similar to Inuyasha's, yet black instead of red. Draping it over her shoulders and sitting behind her, as she grasped it and held it closer to her body, Sango could feel his body heat covering her, raising her own body heat.

She leaned back into his till they were in the same position as the other two in the other corner.

The bond between them had grown tighter. Shippo was happy; he had gained two sets of parents.

Sango looked at her sister, and noticed that the man she was sitting with was stroking something on her neck. From her spot across the fire, it seemed like a bite mark. But she'd worry about that in the morning. Sango smiled as she felt Miroku embrace her, and she smiled.

She then, felt his famous wandering hand move downward to grope her bottom, just as he always did when he found the chance. Sango groaned and smacked his face. Leaving a bright red imprint upon his cheek.

"Go to sleep already Houshi. And keep your hands to yourself." She threatened him.

Miroku smiled nervously as he rubbed his cheek and settled back.

Falling asleep after some time of listening to the rain pitter patter outside upon the cave walls and ground outside.

~Morning~Sango woke up, and realized that both Inuyasha and Kagome had left. A blush raising on her face at the wonder. She looked back and smiled at the man behind her, gently lifting his arm that had rested around her waist and stood up. Stretching her limbs careful as to not hit the monk behind her and saw that Kagome was outside near the cave, grasping the clothes that she had hung upon the tree branches to dry in the early morning sun. Her back to Sango as she removed them from the low branch and folded them.

Her clothes were still wet, and she was wearing Inuyasha's red haori in a robe like fashion. Sango blinked as she watched her sister, and the mark she had seen last night was seen, as if she had no problem showing it. Sango practically hid behind the boulders at the cave entrance when Inuyasha returned with his arm full of fish.

She watched in silence as he looked at Kagome and smiled, watching as she returned it softly. 'Ok something happened between those two. But, I wonder what.' Sango thought.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped a protective arm over her waist, bringing her body close to his. Kagome dropped the clothing in her hand and draped them around his neck. She nuzzled his nose with her own and a gentle smile appeared on both faces.

Inuyasha moved his head to the side of her neck, Sango watched as he kissed her shoulder and rock her back and forth soothingly and rest his head on her shoulder and sigh.

"How long do you plan to sit there and watch taijiya?" He called, surprising her. Obviously he was completely aware that she was there, and Sango saw no point in hiding.

She walked over to them from her spot behind the boulder and looked down at their feet once she reached them, a blush very present on her face.

"For crying out loud you're just as bad as that damn monk." Inuyasha stood to his full loftiness, but kept his arm around Kagome's waist.

"I meant not to pry, but I had to see for myself. Forgive me." She said as she looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate and nodded. Releasing Kagome to put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "You were bound to find out sooner or later. Now the only problem is, is to tell that damn hentai monk." He breathed as he kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked by Sango to walk into the cave.

Sango looked from his back to Kagome's neck. The mate mark she had seen last night was not a trickery of mind. She reached for it, Kagome made no movement, allowing her to see the gift Inuyasha had given her just a few days ago.

"I'm so happy for you." Sango finally said as she rubbed the mark on Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and set a hand on top her 'big sisters'.

"Arigato" She said.

"So how long ago?" "Just a few days." Was Kagome's reply.

They smiled at each other, waiting for the men to come outside and prepare for breakfast.

~End Flash Back~That seemed so long ago. In fact it was pretty much a week later that Kagome had come up to her and told her she was pregnant. It was good to see that the girl that Kagome had given birth to have grown up so nicely. Who would have thought that Inuyasha would make a good father?

He had constantly told her and Miroku that he had no idea how to be one. Never knowing his own, who could blame him? Either of them for that matter. Remembering that Miroku's father had died at a young age. Although he was raise by the 'nearly drunk all the time' said he wasn't ready, and he actually admitted that he was scared. But… every first time parent is, so there was nothing to worry about, Inuyasha had actually done a really good job with out Kagome to help with the parenting over the years. The proof sat there in front of her.

'But he probably had Hana to help him as well.' Sango thought as she thought of his younger sister, who has a son and a daughter of her own, who is close to be wed soon.

Well this child was on her way. And what ever she was doing out here away from home, Sango was certain that she and her family would help at any cost if Mira wanted it.


	12. Meeting the Rest of the Family

_**Chapter 12: Meeting the Rest of the Family**_

Mira understood that she could not stay. She had over stayed her welcome as it was. So while every one was outside, giving prayers to the dead, she gathered her things.

Her side had healed, but was still sore. Damn Koga and damn the poison Saya had used and the injury had taken longer than she had hoped. But thanks to Suri, it was going on its way now.

Saya came into the hut as Mira was packing, she knew very well that the young female hanyou could not stay very long, but, still, they had become very good friends as of lately.

"So, you are leaving today?" She asked as she leaned against the door beam, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

Mira looked at her from the corner of her eye and then dragged it back to cleaning her blades and sword.

"Yes, after I go to the cave." Was the only thing she said.

"The very least you can do is stay for dinner." She said next as she pushed off the beam and stood fully. Mira looked up at her and sighed, "I guess I could." She said as she stood, brushing off the dirt on her backside.

"YOU"RE HOME!" Someone called out side.

"Sounds like mom." Saya said as she looked at the reed mat that covered the door.

Honou came in just a minute later, huffing from his run here, "Saya, come quick. Uncle Kohaku has returned home." He said.

Saya's eyes brightened up and she smiled, and then looked at Mira, "Come on, better go and say hi, before mother hugs him to death. Not only that but you could use some sunlight." She laughed lightly; grabbing Mira's clawed hand and pulling her out the door.

She hadn't been outside a lot these past couple of days, and the light blinded her sensitive eyes. She closed her amber ogles and waited a minute or two for them to adjust.

Once doing so, and she could see again, she saw Sango with her husband and another man. His outfit was identical to that of Saya's and Honou's. A turquoise green color was put in the place of Saya's green and Honou's dark blue. This must be the man by the name of Kohaku they have said.

Saya released Mira's hand and went up to greet her uncle, who was still being crushed in his sisters embrace.

Once Sango had released him he greeted her in return. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed Mira.

"We have a guest Ane-ue (Older sister – honorific no longer used today)?" He asked as he looked at his sister from the corner of his eye.

"Kohaku, this is Mira." She said as Mira bowed to the man. Though she stayed low, remembering that these slayers deserved respect, as she has showed these past few days. She heard his footsteps move closer to her, but made no movement.

Kohaku looked down at her silver and black hair. As Mira looked up at the tall man, he gazed into her dark amber eyes.

"I know whose child you are." He said.

Mira narrowed her eyes and straightened herself, "Ya so what you gonna do bout it? That a problem for ya?" She asked in a typical 'Inuyasha' way.

Kohaku said nothing, but just continued to stare, "Hey, ya gonna keep starin' at me like that? Or are you gonna say something?" She said, "I'm really gettin' annoyed."He chuckled, "You definitely are his daughter." Mira's gaze softened. 'He did this on purpose, damn him.' She thought.

"I ain't stayin long." She mumbled under her breath.

He said nothing as he walked by her and into his childhood home. Heading to the graves and he too sent them a prayer.

Mira crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. The smell of graveyard soil wasn't dreadfully fresh but it was still disgusting to smell the rotting corpses underneath. The birds or any form of an animal had stopped coming here long ago. There was no life, other than the family that resided within the walls.

Mira had decided not to head into the hut, but instead, to go to the hill that was not far from here, where she plopped onto soft warm grass and slipped her hands behind her head, resting easily. The smell of the fire quickly being reignited that she could smell from her place on the hill and the deer meat that Honou had caught with his father earlier that afternoon becoming very well cooked really reminded of home. Mira opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky. Frowning.

'I wonder how they are with out me.' She thought, a deeper frown protruding upon her features. 'Father is probably really mad at me for leaving like that. But this must be done.'

Then she had fallen asleep under the warm sun, as if it were draping a blanket over her body.


	13. Nightmares

_**Chapter 13: Nightmares**_

~Mira's Dream~

She was four again.

Her father had set her in her bed and had walked out. Mira pushed back the covers on her bed and walked on her stubby little legs to the front door, sliding it open a crack. The smell of the night sky was calming and welcoming to her. On the nocturnal breeze, many more scents bombarded her nose.

Her dads, the lake, her brothers from earlier, and… well, another scent. Warm and familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time to her. She watched as her father sat up and stared at the darkness of the forest mouth. Watching… and waiting.

Then, just then, a woman stepped into the clearing. He ran into her embrace. This was her parent's reunion that she had witnessed so long ago. Young Mira smiled as she smelt the tears from both her parents, both happy to be with each other.

But as we all know it that did not last very long. The next thing that registered into Mira's head was the scent of blood. What she saw, was her mother going limp, seeing the tentacle like arm that had come from the forest, strike her in the back. Falling, collapsing into her fathers arms.

Everything in her vision then started bleeding and blending together. Soon enough the room grew dark, only then did the raging fire appear behind her. She looked back at herself, and Mira was her own age again. Surrounded by flames. Even in her dream, they still felt real, she could feel the heat and the burn as she touched it. Mira then heard a chuckle dome from behind her. She knew who it belonged to.

A covered woman… a dark evil one. But, it wasn't this shadow that frightened her… but the countless corpses that laid behind her in a heap. Her village, her friends and family. Her father and brother.

Her anger grew at the site. She struck, unaware of the womans power. Mira was unable to land the attack. Then again, it was kind of hard when you're in a death like grip.

Her grip was different, compared to Koga's was. One, the womans grip was cold and revolting feeling. And two, unlike Koga, who had broken the skin, her fingertips were blunt as any human. But she really wished it had, just to get the blood flowing. She chuckled again, "Poor defenseless Mira. Small and weak, just like your pitiful mother. She had paid her price and now it is your turn. You will suffer the same fate as your village did." Her voice was cold and sent shivers up Mira's spine. Thanking the gods when she finally released her neck, she inched away quickly, before standing to her full view, highly guaranteeing that there would be a bruise on her neck. She looked back up at the man, as she released the tentacle like arm… and struck her down the middle…

~End Dream~

"AHHH." She screamed as she bolted up from her place in the grass, feeling the change in the air that was once so much warmer. Now turned icily cold. The night had fallen fast. The sky was midnight blue and the stars were already starting to appear like diamonds in the inky spray.

She huffed and tried to regain her breath and steady her heart rate. Sweat dripping down from her forehead and dampened her kimono. Causing it to stick to her skin and her body to shake with the wetness that clung to her. Mira looked around, seeing that she was by herself. She stood and bounded off into the forest.

Didn't take long for her to run and reach her destination, her fathers hanyou blood that existed in her veins had proved to be helpful in times like this.

She reached a lake, within the cluster of the forest around it. Completely private and no one was capable of getting in without climbing a few trees and jumping over a few boulders. Totally isolated.

Mira fell to her knees at the shore, and stared at her reflection. There, on the side of her neck, was that damn bruise. The mark where the woman had chocked her.

'Impossible, it was only a dream… wasn't it?' She brought her hand up and touched it, and hissed in pain.

The large black and purple blotchy mark on her neck, covered most of her collar bone as well, as if the swell had spread, but will quickly heal with in the hours to come.

But now her mind drifted back to her dream. Voices followed her through out the night as she ran here. And she tried to ignore it, but… her mothers death, her weakness… she felt as though they were all mocking her. Coming after her next.

She pinned her ears under her hands and clutched them tightly to her head. Squeezing her eyes tightly, tears escaping the folds. She clenched her teeth so tightly she could have sworn she cracked one. She felt her fangs rubbing against her lower lip, causing it to go raw and start to sting from the cold air hitting it. Poor Mira couldn't take the voices that she could hear under her pressed ears, so… she screamed to the heavens above.

Poor girl couldn't help it. She rocked back and forth on her knees and finally managed to open her eyes and look at her reflection. The whites of her eyes had turned slightly red and her once amber eyes were now bleeding slowly to a steel blue.

Breathing slowly, she tempted to calm her demonic side, which was angry with the hanyou that had frightened her other counterpart. Mira knew that her demon half, was not dangerous, but merely misunderstood. Just like her father's demonic presence.

~Back at the hut~The family had heard her scream. Waking up Sango and Miroku, who had gone to sleep not that long ago.

"Did you hear that Miroku?" She asked as she bolted up from her side of the futon.

"Sounds like Mira." Her husband said as he stood from his side and stared at the reed mat that separated their room from the main hall. It was not long before both Saya and Honou had run in.

"Mother you heard that correct?" Saya asked. Suri close behind her, rubbing her eyes softly.

Sango looked up to her daughters and nodded her head. "Mira is probably hurt; we should go and help her." She continued.

Her mother nodded again and stood up, her husband following suit. All dressed in their demon slayer outfits, excluding the monk; they ran outside and followed the scream

~Back home~Shippo had woken up from his slumber from the loud scream that had echoed throughout the lands. Any one with sensitive hearing like he and his foster father would have heard it. No matter how far they were.

He tossed the covers that had failed to cover him completely, bounding out of his room, down the hall and out the door, where he saw his foster father standing at the shore of the lake. Looking up at the still bright sky.

"That was her, wasn't it?" He asked as he approached Inuyasha cautiously until he was two steps behind him.

Inuyasha just looked at his son over his shoulder and looked back at the sky and nodded.

"Should we find her? It sounds like she could really use some help." Shippo said as he stood along side Inuyasha, age 24 now and he was still shorter, as kitsune are originally smaller than inu. Surprisingly, Shippo was big for a kitsune.

"If she needs help, then she will come to us. But I refuse to go and help her if she does not want it." Shippo could see that he was worried for his daughter. And he understood fairly well.

Inuyasha sighed, "Come on runt. Might as well go and check on her." He said as he started to walk along the shore to the forest, his way of caving in to see her. And Shippo slowly followed.

~Mira~She stood in the water now, her feet dipped into the refreshing coolness. Her arms extended out from her body and the moon contrasting down on her shimmered when it was caught in her silver strands. Glowing on her skin making her give the impression of a tenshi (angle or a heavenly being).

Her miko supremacy swirled around her in a bluish glow, only adding to the beauty on her skin and highlighting her hair even more.

This was the easiest way, she deemed, to calm her demonic aura, to let it know that her human equal was unharmed. And it seemed to work, as though her demonic power accepted her miko aura.

Mira could feel her inner demon relax; her cries of release waned and faded. A baby being sung to sleep after an hour or so of crying, balm on sore lips, her miko power soothed not only her demon side, but her herself.

'She's coming after me now. And my family.' Red started to seep into her eyes again, but this time she held it under control. Mira looked down at her mirror image in the crystal below her, bent down and dipped her hands in, causing gentle ripples to float to the sides of the lake. Sipping the cool refreshing water, Mira felt a little better.

Snap. A loud noise came from behind her, and she quickly turned around. A little to fast, though. She had lost her footing and slipped into the cold irrigate. Her eyes snapped shut as she fell, only to open them once more and lift her arm and shake the dampened material that clung to her body like a second skin.

She looked up and who to find, Honou. Staring at her soaked form, Mira narrowed her eyes, and growled at him for the intrusion.

He blushed and but didn't look away.

'Huge.' He thought.

Mira cocked her head to the side in confusion, looking down, she knew why seeing that her form could be easily seen from under the dark blue dampened material, she blushed, but did no effort to cover herself.

"Mira! Are you all right!" Saya's voice rang through the forest, far off from behind her brother. But that didn't mean that someone wasn't closer. Sango bursted through the trees and stood next to her son. Seeing the state that Mira happened to be in, sitting in the water looking off to the side with a blush on her face. She hit Honou on the shoulder to get him to look away. "God your just as bad as your father is." She hissed.

She giggled softly as she brought her gaze back to the grill in the water, remembering how Kagome wasn't so much like that, too. Mira was more modest, like Inuyasha. Sango reached behind her back, and untied the green skirt and held it up and walked up to her.

Mira brought her gaze to meet the other female and frowned, embarrassed; her father had taught her better than this.

'Never allow people to see you in weakness. Not unless you know that you can trust them.' His words rang through her head.

So Sango was not surprised when she reached down to help Mira up, and she didn't take her offer. But she did obtain the jade colored textile softly, letting a silent 'thank you' slip through her lips as she slipped the green material over her shoulders.

Saya's scent came clearly into Mira's nose as did Suri's; she froze and saw the girl step out from behind the distant trees.

"Mira! We heard you scream, is everything alright?" Saya now stood in front of her, bending over to set her hands on her knees, huffing and trying to catch her breath. Her sister banding over her for support.

Mira smiled smally and set a clawed hand on her shoulder and walked past her.

Sango and Honou watched her head back; she looked over here son's stiffened form. She groaned as she shook her head and walked in the same direction.

~~Mira walked in silence, allowing Saya and Suri to think of what she was going to say. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "I need you to take me to the sacred cave."

The girls mouths clamped and nodded. Then she started going in a different direction. Mira blinked at her sudden change in direction, and gripped the green material tighter and followed.

Trailing the long way to the cave, they went over rough terrain, terrain Mira wasn't very used to. Stepping on twigs and very sharp piles of dirt hidden under the shrubs and vines that seemed to snake out from the roots of the trees that seemed to gather closely.

'This is the cave where the shikon no tama was born.' Is what she was thinking as she felt her heart pound.

The rocks along the side of the mountain they had been walking by had changed color slightly as they carried on. The boulders colors had turned from a dinged brown to almost a pure white.

'Limestone.' She thought as she continued to follow Saya gazing at the shale. She had been completely quiet. Mira watched from behind as Saya look up at the gravel and the misshaped rocks.

Saya stopped, looking at a cave. Mira stood slightly behind her. Around the mouth of the cave, sacred sutras had been hung. Weathered and battered through the harsh winds and rains of time. Who knows how long they have been there.

But, at last now, Mira can finally get some answers.


	14. Midoriko's Cave and the Answers

_**Chapter 14: Midoriko's Cave and the Answers to Questions**_

Saya and Suri faced the female hanyou. Both on either side of the cave."This is as far as we take you" She said, "There is no way I'm going in there." She inclined her head towards the darkness of the cave. Mira could hear the dripping of water and the faint sense of a dead demonic aura, one that has been dissipated for hundreds of years.

Mira blinked at the border of the cave. Sensing the barrier that surrounded it, only the purest of hearts may pass through. She removed Sango's green sarong, her kimono was still damp and her body felt cold, but she'd live.

Her silver/black hair clung to her back and her neck, but at least her clothes weren't as constricting as they were a while ago. The heat from walking around had done some good.

Well… here she was. Mira breathed deeply, before taking her time, taking one step at a time into the moist grotto.

The second she reached it, se felt a convulsing pain run through her. She squeezed her eyes shut and did her best to venture onward. The shocking pain numbed her body, the feeling only made her tighten her grip on the semiprecious stone. Mira could feel her hair whipping around her face, and smelled the burning odor on her clothes.

Soon enough the barrier gave way, and the pain subsided. Mira opened her eyes and rubbed them from the pain that was currently present from closing to tight, then blinked. Gazing back at the twins, who was scared and worried as they witnessed what had just happened.

Mira released a breath, and looked down at her being. Her clothes were dry. She could smell as well as hear the sizzling, both on skin and fabric.

Saya even heard the burning and rushed over to Mira and pushed her sleeve up. The barrier had allowed her through with an easy entry. Mira's arm that was a full rich color had turned to an ashy black and grey spotted with dark purple.

Mira yanked her arm away, and continued her way through the cavern. Allowing her sight to adjust to the total darkness, before stepping onto the moist floor. Feeling it change from under her feet, from warm semi moist grass, to stone cold wet ground.

"Good luck. I hope you get the answers you want." Saya called after her as she retreated back outside.

Once passing the barrier outside and coming in, Mira heard more drippings of water on the sharp teeth like stalagmites on the ground. An occasional drop would hit her on the head.

Shaking the cold sensation and flicking her ears to get the small amount of water out of them, she looked up and saw crystals shining naturally. Like stars locked up in one room. Mira felt the ground and the air grow colder. And before her eyes the cave opened up, a bright light shining down in the middle of the room.

The blinding light that disrupted her sight seemingly damaged them fore a minute or two. Blinking a few times to adjust she rubbed them with the back of her hand. Focusing her regaining agitated eyes, Mira gazed upon the large rock formation in the middle of the room like area.

The ground was smooth like marble, perfect. As though the whole place was cleared from something. Mira's clawed hands scrapped against the wall gently enough not to accidentally mark it.

Step by small step Mira made her way to the center of the room, gazing at the immense effigy surrounded by a glowing light from the opening in the upper limit that was carved in to an almost perfect circle, sparkles from what ever was above her floated down, casting even more beauty to the oddly shaped sculpture.

Mira stepped closer and took a better look. 'A woman?' She thought, 'This must be the Priestess Midoriko. Well it's no wonder why this cave is considered such.'

The priestesses shape had seen better days. Faded and worn with time and running water from above. Midoriko would only be standing here for a couple more hundred years or so. Though she could be made out, her face was full of serenity. Even the flower like mark was still noticeable on her forehead.

Mira's eyes wandered further down, coming across the hole in her chest, she rested a hand in the inner rim. She had heard stories; this was where the Shikon Jewel was forced out.

Her attention was drawn away, when she felt a small irritation on the side of her neck. So she did what any one would do, she smacked it. Hearing a squish sound, she pulled back her hand to see what it was that bit her.

'A flea… how irritating.' Mira muttered to her self as she watched it flutter in the air down to her palm. Man oh man did she have half a mind to kill it.

"Master… Inuyasha… why would you do such a thing." The flea said. Mira narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Um, excuse me. Do I look like a man?" She asked. Then she thought about what the flea said, "What the hell is it with people mistaking me for my father?"The flea popped to his original size, those huge eyes of his that stared at her, made her feel uncomfortable.

'Resist… squish.' She thought as her eye twitched and her hand trembled. How she really wanted to squish the small pest.

"You are Master Inuyasha's daughter?" He asked.

Mira sighed, "Yes I am." She said flatly, yet full of pride.

"Master actually settled down? Wow, never thought he would any time soon." He said with, well… I guess it was a smile, Mira certainly couldn't tell. The damn insect didn't even look like he had a mouth, "So does this mean Kagome is your mother? Where are your parents? Are you here alone?"TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Mira thought as her free hand came crashing down upon the one the flea was on, creating a loud smacking sound. Lifting her hand to see that the flea had actually moved before her hand made contact.

"That is no way to treat your elder's young lady. You definitely are Master Inuyasha's daughter." With her keen senses she could hear him speak, seeing him sit upon a part of the statue that was once a demon… just as Midoriko was once human.

Mira looked away from the flea, "Oh where are my manners, my name is Myoga.""Oh so you're the retainer that always ran off at the sight of battle." She said, placing her hand on her hip, directly above her blade.

"Humph… well I for one am dishonored." Saying so as he crossed all four of his arms and sat down on the stone, "But again, where are your parents?" He asked again

Mira stayed silent, she had left home not that long ago, and she was feeling homesick for a short time. Myoga was concerned for her silence.

Though she finally did answer, "My father is with my older brother back at the village.""And your mother?"Silence… "Dead." She whispered.

Myoga was not aware of Kagome's demise nor was he aware of Mira's birth; he knew how much Inuyasha loved Kagome and that was all. Mira was perfect proof of that.

She gazed at the statue once more. The wind from the cave entrance had blown past her gently, lifting her hair and swinging it over her shoulder. The light from the roof shone down on her and reflected in her eyes and on her skin.

Myoga noted that she had her mother's beauty, as well as her fathers… and her grandfathers. Another thing she had gained from the Taisho family was her rich sweet blood.

A shudder ran up both the flea youkai and the inu hanyou, "I think I will take my leave." Said the flea, bounding on Mira's shoulder.

"Go on ahead, I ain't stopping ya." She said, fully aware of the sudden chill.

"You're not, but he is." He said, as Myoga stared at the intruder that blocked the only exit.


	15. Answers

_**Chapter 15: Answers**_

Mira could feel the flea shaking on her arm; she sighed and flicked him off. She flicked her ears in the direction he tumbled in, heard ever scratch and roll he made.

"Insignificant little child are you not?" Said the intruder, a tone flat yet demanding. "You know not that your father is worried?"

"This is something I need to do alone." She replied, "And besides, he has no reason to worry. I learned from the best."

She turned from the statue and faced the male that had approached. No sign of threat or danger in his scent.

"Why have you run away, Mira?" He asked, "It is too dangerous for a young hanyou like yourself." "Who are you to say anything; I'm not under your custody." She said in a flat tone that matched his own. "I am aware of the dangers in this world…. Uncle Sesshomaru"

He stood there in the middle of the entrance, as cold in the face as ever, though now a days it seems that his expressions have softened.

Mira gave him a side glance and scoffed, "Why are you even here?" She asked.

Her uncle sneered smally, "I had no intentions of coming to search and care for you. But it so seems that your aunt and cousin were worried about you and had dragged me to seek you out."

"They're here too?" As if on cue two women stepped in behind him. One close to Shippo's age if not just a bit older. Black hair with a small ponytail on the side of her head, and brown eyes.

The other, was older. She wore an extravagant kimono of many layers, showing ranking in power. Magenta eyes and red lipstick held her features to a high beauty. Jade earrings dangled from her elf like ears.

"Aunt Kagura, Cousin Rin."

(AN. I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact she died. ^.^)

Rin had caught sight of Mira and ran to her cousin into a hug, "Mira we were worried about you. We heard that you ran off, and we just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She said as she pulled back, her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"Worry not, I'm doing just fine." Mira assured her with a smile.

Yes in truth Rin was not of direct blood, but they love her all the same. And it was no trouble if Shippo was to take her as a mate. Not being related by blood once so ever.

"Still, you should not have left the way you did." She said.

"Well I for one am glad that Mira is out on her own and increasing her strength." Kagura spoke up; walking up to the statue she had heard so much about.

Mira looked over her aunt, "How were you capable of entering the cave?""Simple, only those who have pure hearts are allowed to pass through. Even though we're demons, means that we have not inhuman minds." She replied to her niece.

"And you, Uncle. There has to be another reason why you are here." Mira dragged her gaze from her aunt to her uncle; he too, was staring at the statue.

"There is a fowl aura around." He said, "As for why I am here, I only wanted to see if I could hunt it down. You just happen to be in the way. As your father always was.."Mira scoffed at his words and looked back at the statue. Kagura had walked back to her mate's side and was about to take their leave. Looking back at her niece once more, that was when she sensed something wrong.

Mira continued to stand there, unmoving. Something eerie aroused from the statue, and started glowing in a silvery light. The light expanded out ward, reaching toward Mira, before she, too, started glowing.

Rin was silent, scared, but she knew better than to run off into something she had no idea about and decided to keep her distance. Kagura, on the other hand, became very worried for Mira, and darted for the glow.

But, before she knew it, Sesshomaru stood in her path, blocking her from any movement at all.

Now through Mira's sight, everything went black. From the minute she saw the white light, everything blended into the darkness.

The words of the demons and human behind her, had fuzzed and flooded her ears, and quickly faded away. Next thing she knew, she was floating in mid air.

"You have come a long way from home my dear." A voice rang in the nothingness.

Mira saw no one there, 'What the hell?' Well, it really wasn't easy to see, even with her prospect. She looked every which way, and saw nothing.

Out of no where, a light blue light appeared in the distance. Mira tilted her head to the side and scrunched her gaze. Frankly enough, the beam of light that appeared out no where, seemingly got bigger. Engulfing every inch of the darkness.

'Where am I?' Mira asked in her head, "Is this Heaven?" She said aloud.

"No my dear. We are beyond your subconscious mind. A realm beyond all others, the only one left I am able to communicate you with." The voice rang again. It reminded her that of her mothers. Only hers was unfamiliar, and … not her mom.

"Who are you? Show yourself already." Mira yelled in the new light that now surrounded her, filling her with gentle warmth then cooled. A breeze like essence filled her very being. Mira felt confused… but contempt.

The voice laughed softly, "Such like your father, young Mira.""You know who I am?" Mira asked, her eyes shifting all over, just to find the source of the woman's voice.

"Why of course I do. Every one knows the daughter of Kagome the miko and Inuyasha the hanyou. My my my, how you've grown." Before Mira knew it, she felt solid ground beneath her feet, she looked down, but she wasn't back in the cave, but out in a full lush field. The scent of wildflowers and fresh spring water filled the air. Mira could have fallen asleep without a care in this very world if she had the chance.

The sky was a sapphire blue. A beautiful shade that she could see even at home, not a single cloud in the sky blocked the warm suns rays in the mid day light.

Upon the hill she stood on, Mira looked down at the small pond that lay at the foot of it. Crystal clear and sparkling brightly under the sun gaze with the small wave it had.

A place of serenity and peace.

Foot steps could be heard behind her. She made no movement as the figure got closer to her revealed back. It was never a good this to do so, though.

Mira gripped her blades, showing the intruder that she was armed and was ready to fight if need to be, "Fear not, I will not attack." There was that voice again.

Mira turned around and faced the woman that had brought her to this wonderful place.

She was dressed in an ancient female samurai, with long black hair and brown eyes, and a flower shaped mark festooned resting on her temple.

"Midoriko." Mira breathed, looking at the woman, with disbelieving eyes.

The woman, claiming to be the ancient dead samurai priestess, just stood there and smiled at Mira.

"You came such a long way to come to me. Now what is it that you needed?" She asked in such a soft tone.

Mira stared at the woman, "I want to be able to bring my mother back." Was all Mira said to the woman, hoping that she would understand, the question was… would she?

Midoriko lifted her hand and cupped the air, as a small jewel formed above it. The Shikon no Tama itself.

"It is because of your parents that I was finally free of this burden." She said smoothly. "I died when the jewel was born."

"And your soul is trapped within it. The jewel can grant any wish whether be pure or not. But I want to be able to bring my mom back, and the jewel will not be able to help me now." Mira said.

"But there is something that can. There is something that binds her… between the worlds." Midoriko said as she knitted her brows together to a thin line. Thinking. Mira just shook her head, "You were taught the ways of the priestess, and yet it seems that your demon half and human half seem to be in harmony… how is that?""My father taught me to never be ashamed of what I am. I accept what I am; I always have and always will." She replied to the woman's question.

"It took your father a very long time for his halves to accept each other. I'm surprised you have at such a young age. He taught you very well."Mira scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "He had my mothers help." She said sticking her nose towards the sky. Her ears flicking to the sound of the singing birds melodies.

Midoriko giggled again, her antics really were like her fathers, and that may not always be a good thing, it just means that she will not give up so easily with out a really good reason.

"Your wish will not go unheard. Your mothers premature death has seen to this, and the suffering it has caused you, your friends and family as well as the villagers, but if you wish to bring her back, there is a matter that you need to deal with before hand." Midoriko's face had turned from the gentle caring look to one of serious features.

Mira was never one to be in a playful moment with someone she barely knew. Her looks never faltered with the look of indifference she had adapted from her uncle and father.

"And this payment that must be done?" She asked setting a hand back on her hip.

"To bring a life, one must be taken." Was Midoriko's reply.

Mira's eyes widened what this woman could be planning… Mira's own life could be at stake here.

"Worry not young one. It will not be your blood that will be spilt to bring back your mother. To bring a life one must be taken.""Yes I know, but whose life?" Mira asked, quickly losing her patience.

"The one that had taken it in the first place of course."

Silence.

"I have no idea who it was though." Mira looked off to the side.

"And I know that you had confronted her before, but your parents would want you to stay strong no matter what happens." The samurai continued.

After that, all the colors and scents started to blur together and fade away. Mira was left alone back in the darkness, right back to drifting. But only for a moment.

Slowly, but surely, voices and familiar scents started flooding into her being, but was still faded in the distance. The warmth of someone's body heat she could feel. As everything started to blend back together, her sense of reality revived once more. Shaking, someone was shaking her.

Mira could feel her body jolting back and forth harshly. The screams came louder and closer, until… in front of her she saw her cousin's worried face. She blinked as Rin continued to shake her.

"Mira! You need to snap out of it. Come on, wake up!" She pleaded.

"Rin, stop." Mira finally said as she placed her hands on top of her cousins that rested on her shoulders, "Either you're gonna make me sick, or break my neck." She said, taking one hand and rubbing the back of her neck, and turning it to the side, feeling the bones crack and pop back safely into place.

Rin sighed and looked down at their feet, seeing that Mira's skin was slightly burned, as well as her kimono.

Before Rin could say anything, Mira moved past her over to the cave entrance. Moving past her aunt and uncle and yes even stepping on the damn flea that had stayed in fear of Sesshomaru standing in the only entrance.

"And where are you going?" Sesshomaru called to her retreating form, stopping her in her place in the near darkness.

She not once looked back, "I know what I have to do." Was all she said… before leaving her family in the cave and stepping outside.


	16. Movin on and Learning Something on Power

_**Chapter 16: Moving on and Learning Something on Power**_

Once outside, you have no idea how glad she was to see real sunlight and smell the real scents in the air.

She stretched her arms over her head and enjoyed the suns rays. When she opened her eyes, two people sat in the small clearing with her. As though they were waiting for her, Saya, Suri and Honou just sat there near the entrance of the cave that lay close to their home.

"So where to?" Saya said as she laid eyes on the hanyou girl. Her sister smiled behind her

Mira looked at them with a stupid look, "What makes you think you're coming with me? Hm?" She asked.

'Man, must she be stubborn?' Saya asked herself, remembering the stories her father and mother had told her about Mira's parents. Both were stubborn especially to each other.

"Whether you like it or not, you gotta admit, you're stuck with us." Saya said with a smirk.

Mira sighed and looked at the ground. And started walking, past them and into the forest. She stopped briefly, "Follow if you want, just don't slow me down."With that the twins and Honou gathered their things and followed her.

~At the hut~Sango looked at her husband from the pot of stew she was cooking, who was praying in the corner again.

"Do you think they will be ok?" She asked.

Miroku looked up at her with concern in his face, "I believe that they will be just fine. We have taught them everything they know." He said, the look of concern fading away, replaced with a smile.

Sango was silent for a moment, "But not everything we know." She said.

He nodded and went back to his meditation. While Sango went back to her cooking.

The hut was silent, Kohaku had left hours ago. Back on the road again. He would occasionally come by for a visit but never stayed long. Well, this is what Sango expected. She never wanted to keep him locked up for ever, but she was finally happy to see that he was no longer such.

Considering how long he was under Naraku's spell. She was grateful he was ok now.

Sango smiled when she remembered that her little brother was there with her and Miroku to witness her growing family. To see that he was alive and well. A total dream come true.

~With the newly formed group (three days later)~

Mira wandered far ahead of the twins and Honou, yet still with in eye sight of them.

"Its obvious she's never traveled with people before." Saya whispered to her brother. Holding Kilala gently in her arms.

"Its obvious she's never traveled at all." Honou whispered back.

"I heard that." Mira yelled from up ahead. Suri groaned softly as her brother flinched.

"Well, you're all the way up there. When are we going to take a break, my feet are killing me." Saya called back, watching from the distance as the hanyou's ears turned to catch her voice.

"Well, if you weren't so damn slow, we wouldn't have a problem, now would we? Damn humans." She yelled over her shoulder and looked forward to the setting sun.

Saya sighed and ran to catch up, her feet aching from the walking they had been doing, and Honou followed. Now she was grateful that they had brought Kilala with them. She had been more useful than she thought. Not seeing that Mira had stopped in the near clearing that they were about to enter, she ran into her, falling onto the cold hard ground below them.

"Damn it, what's your deal?" Saya yelled, as she rubbed her rear, as she looked up at Mira, gazing down at her.

"One minute we're to slow, and we run to catch up, then you stop. What's going on?"Mira looked at the now red and pink sky.

"It's getting late. We'll camp here for tonight." She said as she looked forward at the opening.

Saya looked at her brother and sister, who just shrugged. Honou was next to leave the clearing, carrying only his sword that sat on his hip. Suri went to the river to fill the canteens.

Leaving Saya alone on the forest floor. So she collected wood for the fire, while Kilala helped, transforming into her larger self, and carried large pieces to heavy for her mistresses daughter.

Though the silence didn't last long. A demon snake appeared from the trees. As though it was waiting there for someone to come into its nest. Its large rattle shook as it hissed and exposed its cobra neck and huge fangs producing over its white scales.

"_Hanyou! You shall parish!" _The demon hissed as it attacked. Aiming towards Mira, who easily dodged its poisonous fangs.

"As if I'd let something like you kill me. Don't count your blessings." Mira called as she leapt onto a tree branch.

Saya untucked the scythe from under her robe and threw it at the snake. It bit down on the bone and tossed it to the side.

"Damn it." Saya swore as she made a run to grab it from the tree where it landed. Though the snakes body blocked it.

Mira jumped down and clawed at the snakes face as it hissed and backed off. Yet the marks on its face easily healed.

"What the?" Mira gasped as she skid along the ground. Her hands reaching down to grab a weapon. Not her blades, but the sword.

"Saya, Stay behind me." She said as she pulled the blade from the scabbard. Seeing the blunt and rust from the corner of her eye, she hissed as she struck the serpent again.

No damage had come to the thing as the blade merely bounced off on its hard diamond like scales.

"Such a useless weapon." Mira growled as she looked to the Tetsusaiga. "Father, how could you survive with this thing?" She wondered as she set the blade back in its sheath and dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood.

"Blades of blood!" She called out as she threw her blood towards the demon. Watching as the once liquid blood formed to crescent shaped blades that struck the demon. And again… the wounds healed.

The snake laughed. "_You cannot defeat me sssssso eassssssily." _It said to her.

Her blades shook rigorously ay her sides, begging to be drawn.

Mira looked down to them, "Hikari? Yami?" She thought as she drew them, the pearls at the hilts glowed. "I see now." She said with a smirk. Before her the snake hissed as it readied to strike her again as it finished an attack towards Saya, a fine silver streak with in the winds showed as Mira looked closely. Her blades spoke to her, as she raised them high over her head and thrusted down.

"Silver Scar!" She called as high streaks of silver produced in front of her. Something similar to the wind scar, yet instead of three claw like marks, only one per blade, one black and one white, showed as it struck the snake. Dissolving instantly before them. Leaving Mira and Saya with gapping mouths and surprised eyes. Like a fish out of water.

"How… did you do that?" Saya asked.

"I… I have no idea. My blades… wanted to be used… wanted to be drawn." Mira said as she gazed down at her now silent blades. Then she looked around the site. There was no sign of the snake demon that was just there. The only thing that showed of a struggle were the two fine parallel lines in the ground and within the trees.

"Amazing." She thought.

The sun had fully set now, and Honou was still gone. Dinner was never the easiest thing to catch, especially for was up in the tree, gazing intently at the horizon, towards the direction they have been walking in and will continue. Thinking about her power and her blades, and the Tetsusaiga.

Saya looked up at the silver and black haired girl from her place on the round. She stood on a very thin branch, with her arms crossed with Tetsusaiga across her chest.

'How does she manage to stay up there with out falling?' Honou wondered.

"Mira, why not come down and sit by the fire, where it's warm?" She called up. Knowing perfectly well that Mira had heard her. Though… no reply.

She merely glanced down then back up.

Saya sighed, and grabbed a hold of the lowest branch, and started climbing.

Mira had been in deep thought ever since the demon struck. The thought of killing someone she didn't know… well, was she capable of doing it? And what about her power? Were they stable? She wasn't very confident about this task she was given.

Mira looked down at the Tetsusaiga that was secured to her chest as she thought of battle. Pulling the blade from its sheath to see its rush and dull complexion. 'How did he ever use such a thing like this?' She wondered. There was no aura, no demonic presence to it… no life.

"Why do you feel so different now?" She wondered.

The sound of the limbs of the tree bending caught her attention, though she could pick up Saya's scent before she looked down. She seemed to be having trouble getting up the farther she traveled. The branches were getting thinner and thinner, dangerous for any human to come up.

Mira sighed and jumped down a few branches, surprising Saya, as she sat on the last thick branch. After that, the rest were literally too thin.

Saya sat next to Mira, "So you met Midoriko?" She asked.

Mira nodded, not saying anything, or even looking at her.

"And? Were all your questions answered?"Another nod, "If I wish to bring my mother back. a life must be taken. The person that caused my mothers premature demise is what she said."Saya knew what she was talking about, "Problem is we don't know who it is." She said as she looked down at the ground that was practically eighty maybe ninety feet bellow, not feeling scared at all.

"We'll continue in the morning." She finally said after moments of silence.

Saya nodded, not really wanting to complain.


	17. Meeting The Face

_**Chapter 17: Meeting The Face**_

Silence was passed between them after sometime. Nothing said as Mira stared out to the forest before them as they sat on the top branch.

Suri and Honou were beneath them. Sleeping peacefully by the dying fire. Kilala curled up beside Suri with a low purr.

"Its peaceful, ne?" Saya said softly.

"I suppose." Mira responded. She was thinking about what was going on… what to expect… and that woman's face in the fire. She reeked of a hanyou. Whoever she was… she's a dead woman.

"Your spacing again." Says said.

"Hmm?" Mira responded as she turned soft eyes to her.

The fire below sparked loudly before dying… The air grew cold and vile. On the wind, Mira could smell miasma and demons. A huge horde coming their way. Mira stood on the branch and faced them with a glare.

"What are they after?" Saya asked as she too stood. Clinging to Mira's arm as to not fall.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Mira said softly.

A serpent darted out from the group and hit the branch they were on that had a stream of bright white light following it as it shot right between her and Saya, snapping the branch and causing Saya to fall downward.

"Saya!" There was really nothing she could do to help her. Another stream of light came zipping by her head, piercing her kimono, and burning her skin. The white light faded, revealing a spear.

A laugh appeared of the horde and a woman formed on top of one of the demons heading their way.

"Daughter of the hanyou and the priestess. Tonight you shall parish." She laughed out loud. Extending her hand demons shot from it. Dark butterflies swarmed around her. "Attack my demons. Attack and kill the girl and you shall be handsomely rewarded." And with that the woman bounded down to the ground.

Mira broke the spear from her burning skin, and jumped from the branch and to the ground. Suri was still high up… knocked out. She landed before the woman."Who are you?" She yelled and bared her teeth."I am Kyoshi of the Nightmares." The woman said. She was hard to make out as she stood in the shadows.

"What the hell do you want from me?""Revenge… Your parents murdered my master. Your mother suffered, and now it is yours and your fathers turn to pay.""The hell are you talking about?""I am the final reincarnation of Naraku." She laughed. "I will see to destroy those who had taken the jewel."Mira flinched lightly as the butterflies swarmed around her. The jewels upon the blades glowed softly and a barrier expanded. Kyoshi gasped and stepped back. Raising her hand to her mouth where her kimono sleeve hid half her face.

"Insolent child." She growled. Her hand lowered and the demons above.

Mira readied her blades as they came at her in bunches. So many of them. Kyoshi smirked and made her way to escape… sensing an uninvited felling coming their way…

~In the forest somewhere~It had been weeks now, since Mira's disappearance. And just a few days ago, even Shippo and Inuyasha had left. Though not to look for her. Inuyasha saw no point in going to her, when he saw that she was totally capable of taking care of her self. This was his decision.

They were resting in a clearing, and every thing was quiet.

"Just like the old days, huh pop?" Shippo said, laying on the cool ground. Over the years he had grown accustomed in calling Inuyasha 'dad' or any other form of it. Not that Inuyasha actually cared. He practically was his father after all.

"Some things are missing." He whispered, leaning back on a tree trunk as he looked up at the sky. Sitting the way he always would. Though he would admit that one of the reasons was that Tetsusaiga was not with him. He knew… Mira had it.

The peace didn't last very long. A very cold breeze flew by. Inuyasha growled and stood, knowing perfectly well who it was that was coming for a visit.

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the clearing and looked at his brother. They hadn't fought as much as they used to, thanks to Kagome.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? I am in no mood to deal with you right now." His growl, still present deep in the back of his throat. Warning the alpha male that stood in front of him.

"This is agreeable. I am merely here to drop off a letter from Rin. She had brought news for you." He said as he tossed the scroll that he held in his hand that was brought back by the new sword he carried at the hip, along with the still not as useful Tenseiga, he received after he had over seized their fathers power and sought his own so many years ago. Inuyasha caught it effortlessly and watched his brother slip away into the darkness as though he were a spirit himself.

He unrolled the scroll and read it. Rin's hand writing was always so nice and neat. Both Kagome and Kagura had taught her. And, even though they were once enemies, they had both become very good friends. Kagura was no longer the cold witch Inuyasha remembered fighting a long time ago. She was now… his family. And he accepted her.

Dearest Uncle,

I, as the eldest indirect daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura, am happy to announce that we have found Mira. Fear not, she is safe and well. When we had found her, she was with in the limestone cave not far fro the demon slayer village. In which the taijiya and Monk as well as their twins and son are reside in.

But, after we had left, we sensed that something was wrong in the air. Forgive us for not bringing her home. Father had said to let her deal with this on her own. Though, both mother and I had desired to at least go along with her.

Mother and father sensed something sinister in the air, and were both worried about Mira. We believe that there is a presence after her and are not sure of what or who. She had grown stronger. And we fear, well, mother and I, fear that she may get into harms way.

Rin, Indirect daughter of the western lands

"Damn it all to hell." Inuyasha cursed. Shippo came over and read his 'cousins' hand writing from over his fathers shoulder.

Inuyasha crumpled it and threw it to the side, and broke off into a run. Shippo, looked down at the paper, and followed.

After a time of running he had found Mira heaving with her blades at hand as she knelt upon the ground. The area nearly destroyed from the horde of demons that had attacked. He walked in line sight of her and she flinched. He looked up, and noted the girl within the tree.

Inuyasha looked back, Mira was still staring at him. With a look that read, 'damn I'm in trouble.'

"Mira!" Shippo's voice rang near, as he appeared and came to her to remove the debris in her arms. Flinching as the scent of fresh blood entered his senses. He grasped her arm and tried to get her to stand. But she didn't even move.

This scared him a bit. He had never seen her looking so weak and powerless. So he bent over and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their father. Inuyasha grasped Mira into his own arms, and she stiffened, as though he would yell at her or something. His disciplining techniques were normally just a little painful, but never permanent. Mira never raised her eyes to meet her fathers, who she knew was looking down at her.

"Shippo, could you get the girl out of the tree?" Inuyasha had asked.

He nodded and bounded up the tree, gently grasping the girl, completely aware of her back injury and bounded back down to the ground.

"Mira, is every thing ok I heard a scream and rushed…" Honou stopped when he saw his sister in the arms of a demon, but made no movement to get her, "What's going on?" He asked. Noticing that Mira was within the arms of another man… her father. He knew this… matching silver hair, ears and golden eyes.

"Come on kid, we've gotta get your sister somewhere safe so she could rest." Inuyasha said to the boy, who looked a lot like Miroku at that age. And the girl in his sons arms, like Sango, not to mention the girl that came up behind him moments later. Oh, lets just hope they don't act like their parents.

Inuyasha continued to carry Mira, due to the injuries in her arms and burnt legs. The first attack had done some damage to her after all. "There's a hut not far from here, we'll go there." He said, looking down at Mira once more, to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed but went ahead.

The hut was old and abandoned, but still in good shape. Inuyasha had set Mira down by the stream that sat close, and opened the door for Shippo to enter with the injured girl.

"Hana's in the near village. Go get her and bring her here, she'll help find a way to recover the girl in the quickest way possible." He said, his voice muffled from the walls of the hut.

Honou stared at the hanyou male and waited. Inuyasha moved to stare right back, moving out of the door way so Shippo could run out and head back in the direction they came in. Moving further away so that he could go in and see Saya.

Suri had followed the footprints in the sand they had walked in and ran to the hut as well. She had been gone extra long because she had found a fruit tree and climbed the high limbs to pick the fresh ones. Upon her hip was a large basket full. She had ran inside. Paying to mind to Inuyasha and wanting to see her sister.

Inuyasha looked over to where he had set Mira down, to see that she was up at the stream.

He walked over to her and sat next to her. One knee was bent and she was leaning on it, while her left foot dangling in the water, causing small ripples to form under her, disrupting her reflection. She seemed to be deep in thought. He knew what was going through her head. He had pretty much gone through the same thing as she years ago, when he too… had almost lost his friends due to carelessness and not paying attention.

He jumped when Mira thrusted something up into his face. Pulling back slightly to see that she was holding out Tetsusaiga in her clawed hand.

"Gomen ne." She whispered, her bangs covering part of her face, away from her fathers sight.

Inuyasha grasped his sword, and then he grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. But… still she said nothing. The sword seemed to gain life in his hand. The power she wanted to draw out from the thing, she never could. And her father did. It was, after all, his sword.

"I saw her." She whispered. "The woman that killed mama."Inuyasha flinched and stared at her while waiting on her to continue.

"She's the last reincarnation Naraku gave off before the jewel was complete. Or at last that's what she had said. Kyoshi of the Nightmares."


	18. Returning Home?

_**Chapter 18: Returning Home?**_

She tucked her legs to her chest and rested her knees atop them softly.

"You're just like her." He said, a smile forming ever so smally on her lips. Both in how thankful she was for him changing the subject and the compliment he had gave her.

"I wanted to prove that I can do this on my own." She said. Bringing her gaze back to the water before her.

"I was younger than you when I was finally out on my own, I guess it was sooner or later that you left."Mira knew he was young; her grandmother had died when he was just a pup, just like herself. Her other grandmother, she hadn't seen, never met.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulders, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it was hard to believe that you were actually gone." He said, "But I knew that you were safe." She nodded against his chest.

"You're my only daughter; I just don't want to lose you, ok?" She nodded again, feeling a lot better than she had earlier, when he had first made his appearance, "And remember that if you ever need help, you've got it. Whether be from me, your brother, uncles, aunts, friends, or cousins. Don't be afraid to ask for help like I was." He let her go and started to walk away.

"Are you going back?" She asked, he stopped and looked back at her, "After your friend is healed then I guess your brother and I can go and visit their parents. Been a while." He said with a smirk as he walked into the hut to see how Saya was doing, leaving Mira to her thoughts once more. "And besides, I owe that monk a kick in the ass, for old times sake." He said with a smirk.

With in moments, Hana and Shippo ran through the trees. Shippo moving over to see Honou. Hana stopping outside, "How bad is the damage?" She asked.

"We're not really sure, she landed pretty hard on the branch." Inuyasha replied, looking to the hut, and then to Mira, who had been staring at her reflection in the still water.

Hana followed her brothers gaze, "Is she ok?" He sighed, "Not really sure. She really didn't say much.""Poor girl, I think I have an idea what she's going through. I mean she wasn't able to take down the demons. She still has a long way to go.""As do we, Hana. As do we."

Hana nodded, understanding her brothers comment. Moving away from him and going inside to check on Saya.

~Inside~Hana looked down at the young girl. Her face was contorted in pain, twisted in hurt. Her breathing was shallow, yet strong. Hana flinched as Saya breathed in as a sweeping pain rushed through her.

Honou and Shippo sat on either side of her and watched her with patience. Honou, fidgeting slightly, worried for his eldest sister.

"I'm going to need Haruka." She whispered, stepping back out side, and taking a deep breath, and calling out her name.

Before Hana knew it, the woman came out of the wind tornado she had created.

"Ye had called me, milady?" Said the woman, kneeling down on the ground with a hand to her heart.

This woman, named Haruka, was considered a guardian youkai. Almost every clan had a set of three. She was the healer.

Every clan had a healer, a warrior and a sight seer. All knew how to fight, guard, and teach. The warrior, however, was the worst fighter. Well… in a good way.

Haruka was capable of helping find and sooth injuries. She possessed pale skin, silverish hair with a tint of pink, falling in gentle locks and layers. Her blue eyes were bright and beautiful, just like sapphires.

"I need you to help me look at an injury." Hana said, "And please stand up."Haruka giggled slightly and stood, "Of course, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"It seems that Sango's daughter had taken a blow in the back. Falling out of a tree and landing on the branch below, bending… if not breaking her back.""Oh my, the poor dear. Fear not, I will see to the child." Haruka said. Looking over to the young hanyou that she had watched over quite a few times. "And I take it young Mira is not taking it well. I remember when you used to mope around like that when a friend of yours was hurt."

Hana nodded. Haruka walked over to the hut and stopped, "Good evening Master Inuyasha, ye look well." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha bowed slightly, "You look well as well, Haruka. It's been awhile." He said. She nodded and walked into the hut.

"Even he, has softened over time." Haruka whispered to Hana.

Once inside, she looked down at the girl. "Could you flip her over for me? Gently." Honou and Shippo grasped Saya gently and flipped her onto her stomach.

Haruka kneeled down and examined her back, then her gaze went over to the boys, "Could you two leave?" Honou and Shippo respected her gentle command, and walked out side. Haruka watched as the reed matt door fell down to its place in the door way.

Then she grasped Saya's kimono, and pulled it down. Exposing her back to Haruka's eyes. The area was red and swollen. Haruka closed her eyes and formed her hands and chanted. Once her eyes opened again, they glowed white as did her hand. A serious expression present on her features. She took one hand and waved it slowly over Saya's exposed back. Looking deep within the tissue of her muscles and bones.

Hana stepped in and watched silently as Haruka. Her eyes blinked a few times, and looked at Hana.

"The injury is not serious." She said, her serious eyes dull, "There is no break nor snap. But its bruised, and she will be in bed for a good month or so. A few weeks if lucky." "Yokata." Hana breathed.

~Outside~Shippo did his best to help Honou put his worries at ease. Telling him that she was strong and will get through this. His other sister seemed to know her twins strength. She sat calmly on the other side with her eyes closed and hands folded in her was still sitting on the river bed. Still deep in thought.

Inuyasha was starting to lose it, "Mira!" He called over to her, snapping her out of her daze to look over at him, "Come here a minute."Mira stood and brushed of her back side. Walking over to her father, and standing before him. He looked down at her, "You worried about Saya?" Mira frowned and looked away, "It's my fault she's hurt. Damn it all to hell." She cursed under her breath

"You still have a lot to learn. As we all do. Don't get mad at your self. She's gonna live. If she's anything like her parents, I know she'll be just fine." He said, doing his best to comfort his daughter. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She allowed her head to fall on his chest. The one place she felt safe. In his arms, just like any girl with her father. She turned and draped her arms around his waist, as he did the same. Hugging her fully and rocking her back and forth to calm her.

He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "And you know what?" Getting her attention, "You're strong too. Don't let this mistake go. Learn from it. And get better. That's the only way to learn. Got that?" He felt her nod her head, and pull back. Her face was red slightly and her eyes were glistening. He shook his head, but couldn't help but smile at the girl that he had raised.

"You really are just like your mother." He said.

She smiled, her golden and black gaze shimmered with tears she had been holding back all day. She was, after all, the daughter of the great hanyou and strong miko. But even her mother cried, she was full of emotion and showed it… as did Mira… to those she trusted.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Inuyasha smiled again, reaching out and tugging a loose strand of hair back, catching her black and silver strands.

Mira really was a good prize. A beauty that any man should be happy to have. He certainly was, when Kagome was around. Her human night was coming back around, and Inuyasha knew she'd be just fine. The full moon and the new moon, were the times of night that hid most beauties and mysteries. But that's the joy of it… you have to find it on your own.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead once more, before turning to Shippo, "Come on runt. Bout time we headed out of here." He said.

Shippo looked up and nodded, saying good bye to Honou, and walking over to his sister. Hugging her tightly, "Stay safe, ya hear?" He said to her. Pulling back and stroking her cheek with the palm of his hand. Then, both her brother and father, whisked off into the darkness of the forest, Mira stood outside, just staring in the direction they left in.

Hana stepped outside, for just a minute, "Mira?""Hmm?""Saya is going to be ok. I'll be back in a few days. Make sure she stays in bed till then. After that, just make sure she doesn't over exert herself.""She'll be aloud to walk around correct?" Mira asked.

"Hai, after she wakes and I check her back once more, she should be fine." Hana said with a smile. Haruka came out side, then Honou ran in, "And someone might want to talk to that boy. The other girl seems to be fine.""He's just worried about his sister. Remember how Shippo was when she fell out of that tree. And almost snapped her wrist?" Haruka said.

"Oh, yes. I remember. But I guess that's every big brother for you." Hana said. "Inuyasha was always protective over me. Even now.""Yes but you were almost killed because he was protecting you." Haruka said.

Mira looked at her aunt with curiosity, "I'm in no mood for stories right now. Maybe some other time, I promise." She said with a smile and a gentle hand on Mira's shoulder. Then, even the elder women, walked away.

Mira followed Honou's steps and went inside again.


	19. Recovery

_Chapter 19: Recovery_

**Mira sat down next to Honou, Kilala had been resting for quite sometime as well in Suri's. She hadn't even interfered with the demons, and had stayed silent for some time now. A worried expression had been present upon Honou's face ever since he came back from the hunt last night.**

**He was worried… all brothers are like that, no matter if they're older or not.**

**Mira occasionally looked over to him, then to Suri again, wishing that there was something that she could tell them to make them feel better. But... sadly, she didn't know what to say.**

**Hell she barely knew these kids, but the least she does know that they are strong, and wouldn't allow an injury like this stop them from continuing their journey.**

**Hana had said that she would be back; Mira would give her three days before she came back. Hell Mira wanted to get the hell out of here and into familiar territory before the full moon.**

**She stayed silent for hours. Starting to feel awkward, she decided to get up. Mira looked down at the boy once more, and noticed that he had fallen asleep sitting up. As well as Suri.**

'**That can't be good for them.' She thought as she took their hunched forms and laid them on another futon she had pulled out. Pulling out a blanket over them, she then walked out side.**

**Morning was breaking. The sky had many colors blended together. From black, to dark blue, to purple, red, pink, and so on. The birds were chirping their morning tune.**

**They had stayed here all night, and haven't eaten yet. Mira grasped the jewel that rested peacefully beneath her inner kimono. She closed her eyes and walked into the near dark forest. Heading over to the tree that she and Saya were in last night.**

**Mira could smell the burnt wood. Scorch marks against the dark wood present to her sight. She bounded up, branch by branch. Once at the top, she allowed her claws to slide on the smolder. The stench was faint but still fresh. She looked up and saw the arrow that did the damage.**

'**That woman was one of the dead, damn demon witch. And she tried to kill me.' She thought, narrowing her eyes and grasping the wood harder till it splintered under her fingers and pierced her skin.**

**A breeze went by, lifting her hair and tickling her face. But along with it, 'A demon. Joy, just what we need.' She groaned.**

**Mira jumped down and fell delicately to the forest floor. Standing tall and proud in its way. The threatening smell was terrible, like decaying skin. **

**She stood in front of the hut, knowing that her friends would be an easy target.**

**The oni demon was hideous. Its color was in patches and varies. Piercing red eyes and fangs that protruded over it mouth. Not only that, it reeked of blood… or maybe the smell of blood was better than it.**

**Her senses were starting to sting, and her face turning slightly green. She brought her hand up to cover her nose with her kimono. The smell of decaying flesh was continuously adding up. And trust me it ain't like smelling daisies or any other pretty flowers.**

"_**Give me your soul, Hanyou." **_**It called out.**

"**Over my dead body." She said.**

"_**That can be arranged." **_**It replied, a snicker planted on its face… or at least she thought it was.**

'**Ok, ew.' She thought as she witnessed the wrinkles on its face come closer together.**

**She was so caught up on its disgusting face; she didn't see its swiping claws that hit her hard. Knocking her backward and hitting against the tree hard.**

**Mira lacked of breath, for a moment or tow before she straggled back up, as soon as she made contact with the tree, she heard a snapping sound… but felt no pain. Now that she was aware of every thing once more, a striking pain shot up her left arm. Mira set her right hand on her arm, just above her elbow, feeling a thick warm liquid running over her delicate fingers.**

**No doubt, that her arm was possibly broken.**

**Mira constantly lost her balance, and had found support on the damaged tree behind her. Her breath was ragged and out of tempo, the demon struck again, and Mira had barely dodged it. Its claws sunk into her side, not deep, but deep enough for the blood to rush out and stain her kimono… yet again.**

**Continuously, the demon saw an opening and took the opportunity. Up until she was cornered, the gashes along her leg prevented her from jumping anywhere. She was trapped against a large line of trees.**

**She prayed for her life, as she closed her eyes and fell to her legs. She felt the winds pick up, rather quickly. So when she opened her eyes again, the sight really amazed her.**

**~Inside the hut~Honou woke up as the suns rays sunk through the cracks of the roof. He looked over to his sister, and abruptly sat up.**

'**When did I lay down, where did this blanket come from?' He asked himself, looking around the practically empty room. Mira was no where to be seen. He heard the commotion outside. His upper body twisted around to face the door.**

"**Sounds like Mira is in trouble." He said as he tossed the blankets off him, and ran out side. He looked for her, and ran into the forest, following the mass destruction the large demon made.**

**He finally found Mira cornered, with no way out. The demon closed in on her, and she fell to her knees and closed her eyes.**

**He thought quickly, he went for the Hiraikotsu and ran with it without fail as it was thrusted over his shoulder and struck through the demon. Letting out a loud shriek, the demon dropped her as it dissolved and disintegrated into the air.**

"**What's going on out here?" A voice echoed from behind Honou. Saya stood there as though she were perfectly fine. Suri at her side helping her by allowing to lean when need be.**

"**Saya, you shouldn't be up now. What about your back?" He asked her.**

"**I feel fine now brother, sure a little sore, but perfectly fine" She said with an assuring smile.**

**Mira tried her best to stand up and lost her balance. Hissing in pain, and grasping her leg with her good arm. Honou was quickly at her side as she leaned against his shoulder for support. Honou smirked as his hand wandered down to her rear, making her gasp, and twitch. Growling lowly before she raised a shaking irritated hand and bashing it against his skull. **

"**YOU PERV!" She yelled at him as he went swirly eyed on the ground with a huffing hanyou above him.**

**The twins sighed, as they watched their brother stand and laugh nervously, "I swear, touch me like that again, and you wont have to worry about some demon killin ya, that's a promise." She hissed at him. **

"**Goodness, I leave for a while, and you're already in pain." A voice rang from the tree above her. All looked up to see Hana sitting on the high branches. She jumped down effortlessly, like a feather falling from the sky.**

"**Not my fault this one follows his old man." Mira grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks.**

"**You seem to be healed, how does your back feel?" She asked Saya, ignoring the boy still on the ground in a crater in his shape and her irritated niece.**

"**Still sore, but I've been through worse." She said as she rubbed her back.**

**Hana nodded, "Considering you are your mothers daughter, I expected as such," and looked to her niece behind her, "And you will be fine by tonight." She said. "And you, Suri?""Well, Hana sama." Suri responded with a smile nxt to her sister.**

**Mira looked to Hana and nodded. Her leg was still sore, but it was healing due to the demon blood.**

"**But your arm will be a bit longer." "How much longer?" Mira hissed in displeasure as she felt pain rush up the said arm.**

"**Give it a few days if not longer." Hana replied as she wandered over to Saya and took a look at her back, gently pressing her fingers against the spinal cord. Checking for any irregular and out of place, "Everything seems to be in line, if any chance of discomfort, you let me know. Clear?""Hai."**

**Hana removed her hand and went over to Mira, "Add this to your drink when the full moon rises. This will help dull the pain." She said. Mira knew fully well the reason. But, the twins and Honou looked in confusion.**

**Hana had left with a wave, leaving Honou to go back out and hunt once more, while Saya washed Mira's injuries. With her demonic blood, she was healing quite fast. Saya would continuously check on her, like an annoying older sister who wouldn't shut the hell up.**

**Honou came back with a large rabbit and a few fish within a few hours. He skinned and cleaned them and set them over the fire to cook. "We need to head out before noon." Mira said, leaning against the tree, arms crossed over her chest, ankles crossed over, and her eyes closed. Though she could feel the twins and younger brothers gaze upon her, "Why before noon, Mira? You're not fully healed yet." Saya asked in a caring voice.**

"**Don't matter if I'm healed not. I don't need rest like you do. And since you two seem ok, we leave before the time of no shadows. No arguing." She definitely possessed her father's attitude, so it was probably good to stay off her bad side.**

**Noon came quickly, Mira was healed enough to move around. They came to a river. A man was about to dock. Once his eyes rested on the hanyou that traveled his way, he freaked out and abandoned his boat.**

**Mira raised an eyebrow and watched the fleeing man, reminding her of that one flea… Myoga, yes that was his name, her father's so called vessel. She giggled inward.**

**Saya, Suri and Honou looked at each other then walked to the shore, to where the boat sat afloat, "Come on Mira, we can get through the mountains a lot quicker with this."Kilala, jumped into the water and swam to her new mistress', and meowed. Asking for assistance into the boat.**

**Saya reached down the best her back would allow without hurting and picked up the kitten and set her in the boat. Kilala shook her fur dry and looked over the boats side into her reflection; she gently splashed at it playfully. Mira walk over to the shore and jumped easefully onto the vessel.**

**Honou pushed the boat till it got caught with the current and flowed easily down.**


	20. A lot can happen on Your Human Night

_**Chapter 20: A lot can happen on Your Human Night **_

The trip along the waters path wasn't very enjoyable. Honou had gotten sea sick, and Saya was complaining that it was too hot. Suri was the only one enjoying the trip, and as usual, she was quiet as she stared out to the scenery with curious eyes.

Once the night had come along, Mira finally allowed them to camp out. But had made them promise that at the sign of mornings first light they were back on the river.

"Mira, that's unreasonable." Honou said to her as he set up the fire.

"Whether it is fair or not, doesn't matter. We leave at day break. And if you ain't ready, then you'll be left behind." Her words were harsh, but not threatening.

And with that said, she bounded up the tree, and sat on a high branch. Mira looked up at the moon, 'Tomorrow night is the full moon. We've already wasted so much time waiting for Saya to heal. Damn humans." She said.

Your part human you're self, remember. So where does that put you? Her human portion asked her.

She's right. Remember what Otou-san said, as well as Midoriko. Her demon half spoke up.

'I thought you were supposed to be on my side?'

Well they're only looking out for you. Well, us as , and even though I need rest tomorrow night, doesn't mean they'll attack… does it?Both her halves didn't trust them very well. Her human half was understanding but still kept her guard up, though.

Mira looked down at the twins beneath her. Fast asleep. She heaved a sigh and allowed sleep to take over her as well

~Morning~

Saya woke up to the sound of the birds. Way past sunrise. She jolted awake, a little too quickly. Her back still sore from the fall, she felt the pain rise up to her shoulders.

She hissed, but did her best to ignore her pain; she reached over and grabbed her brother's arm, "Honou… Honou." She whispered, "Wake up, Honou."He shifted and groaned. Withering against the damp ground, "Saya… _yawn_… what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's passed sunrise." She looked to her sister and threw a sandal at her, "Suri chan, wake up."The sandal hit on target and Suri bolted upward in a daze. "I'm up. Whats going on?" She asked.

"Its… passed… sunrise." She said as she exclaime each word."What?" Honou and Suri practically shouted in three looked around their camp site. Seeing no sign of Mira, "You don't think she actually left… do you?"

Suri shrugged. As she stood up, she went over to the river and filled a container of water. Walking back over, she poured it over the barely visible fire. Smoke erupted from the pit, and a sizzling sound could be heard.

"Bout time you woke up." A rough voice came from behind the twins and baby brother. There stood Mira, a hand on her hip, and soaked. Droplets of water fell from her hair and clothes. And her hair was tangled somewhat.

"Mira, you're soaked." Saya said as she walked over to the hanyou and stood in front of her. Looking up at her slightly.

"Feh, just cause I ain't full human, don't mean I don't enjoy a bath every once in a while." She scoffed and looked off to the side.

'She's being harsher than usual… I wonder what's wrong." Saya thought.

Honou stood and walked over to where Suri was, with Kilala in his arms.

"Can we get a move on already, or are we gonna lolly gag here all day?" Mira asked, turning her heel and walking over to the boat that had been untouched all night.

She grasped the edge and pushed out into the current. Up to her waist in the cooling liquid, she looked back to the shore as if saying 'hurry the hell up already.'

Saya waded through the rivers bend and climbed into the boat. Honou and Suri followed, passing Kilala to Saya, before stepping into the boat and helping Suri.

Once both were comfortable and settled, Mira released the small vessel as it drifted off downstream. She jumped upon the front as she watched the scenery pass by them.

'Tree, boulder, tree, bush, rock, rock, bush, boulder, Twig…' Mira was going insane with the all too frequent scenery by late after noon, and letting everyone around her know by growling lowly in the back of her throat.

She looked up at the setting sun that was still vivid behind the tall mountain. 'It's getting late… damn it, we should have left at day break… stupid humans.' She thought. In truth, they had wasted too much time, Mira now fears the night. They need to find shelter before the day is over… or else.

"Hey Mira?" Suri questioned.

"Nani?" She replied, rather evenly.

"What do you suppose that is up ahead?" Mira looked back at Suri and followed her pointing finger. Up ahead were strands of white thread like material stuck along the trees and rocks. Floating up, above and around them. And a lot of it inching forward as they moved a long. Mira reached out, feeling the silky strands as she swiped at them, watching them fall into the water at the spots she had cut.

"Spider heads. Father had told me bout these damn little bugs." Mira said. She closed her fists around the sticky web that had stuck to her hand.

'Just what I needed, a bug problem, just great.' She thought as she noticed the number of webs along the bank.

Behind her she could hear Kilala growl and hiss. 'And I'm not the only one who senses danger.'

"Maybe we should stop and search for shelter." Saya said. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"No." That was the only word that escaped Mira's lips. She had wanted to find shelter as well, but with it being late spring, the spider heads were populating now more, so here in the mountains would be dangerous.

"Mira that's just irrational. Its dangerous to keep afloat like this, we need to make camp before any of the demons find us here." Honou said.

"I said no. We'll keep going till we get out or come across a hut. But there is no way I'm camping out tonight." Mira replied.

Saya sat back and crossed her arms, knowing that they had lost the battle. There was no way in hell she was going to convince her to sleep out. Suri sighed as she rubbed her temples softly.

'Wait, since when did I ever have to convince her? She's the one always sleeping in a tree. Why does she choose now want to sleep in doors?' Saya prodded her questions and came up with a few possible answers, but none suited her.

~~Eventually, they came up to a dock. And where there was a dock, there had to be a hut near by.

Carefully and slowly the twins stepped off onto the wooden port, while Mira tied up the vessel to the standing post on the side.

Saya, Suri and Honou stood and waited, Kilala standing between them, sensing the worst. She had noticed that Mira's demonic power had diminished as the sun flew further more down and behind the mountain.

Mira stuffed her arms into her kimono, holding a soft expression, her face free of any lines. Which was really odd for the siblings. Kilala scampered off and jumped up to land on Mira's shoulder.

'I'm here for you tonight.' Like it was what she was saying to Mira, as she rubbed her head under Mira's chin. She smiled and was happy to comprehend to her feline friend.

Though, it was not the demon she was worried about, it was the boy and girls behind her. All though they were strong demon slayers, they still had a lot of training to learn.

Wandering up the trail just a bit, a small hut sat off to the side, covered by thick trees and brush.

A mid aged woman sat on her knees, tending to the small garden near by. Hearing footsteps, she gazed upon the small group that had come up her path, "Weary travelers, have ye traveled far?""Just passing through, we do not wish to disturb you." Mira said with calm and ease.

"Worry not, young ones. Ye are welcome to stay here as long as ye need to be." The woman was sweet and kind, but something about her made the hair on the back of Mira's neck stand on end. The woman stood and led them inside.

She was an average sized woman, with black hay like hair. She was pale and had narrow eyes, color was unknown to them due to the shadow from her bangs covering them and the narrow way her eyes were set. She had an eerie feeling about her, and all four sensed it. Kilala growled low so that the human didn't hear.

"Hush, Kilala." Mira whispered into the nekomatta's ear, and stroked its fur. Calming it slightly.

The home was a good size. She obviously had family, or did. The fire in the middle was comforting and welcoming.

"So enlighten this old woman. Tell me where ye are heading." She said as she took a spot on the floor.

Mira sat down in front of the fire. Saya to her left and Honou next to her, "We're not really sure where we are going yet. But we needed to stop for the night." Saya said.

"Ah, travelers hai. The spider heads are very active after sunset. Ye have come here just in time." She said.

"I hear there used to be a temple here. Mind explaining to us where it is located now?" Honou asked. His father had told him about the temple in the high mountains.

"Rumor has it that nineteen or twenty years ago, an odd couple came to it. The man was a hanyou and the woman was a miko is strange clothing. They say that they came to stay the night. And well the master that inhabited the area was killed by the half breed's hands, and he destroyed the temple."'That's not true!' Mira yelled in her head. Even she knew that's not what happened. She knew the story, her father had told it to her, and this woman was only partial right. The woman was speaking of her parents, and quiet wrongly as for that fact. That was when her father first started trusting her mother. Though she knew better and had kept her mouth shut.

The siblings didn't believe the woman's tale either, "You are certain that the hanyou had did that? There had to have been a reason of some sorts." Honou said as he started intently at the woman.

"The woman that had once lived there had told us a different story, saying how the priest was a demon in disguise, and only wanted to Shikon shards the strange woman had carried." The woman said

"You didn't believe this girl?""Any person that claims that a half breed saved a mortal must be fictitious."

"Feh and what makes you so sure of it?" Mira scoffed from her spot across the fire.

'Lies.'

The woman gazed over the hanyou, "I see you too are hanyou. Does this story disturb ye?"

"I have my reasons. But with the fact that I am hanyou, has nothing to do with it. I assure you." Mira scooted back and propped up against the wall.

After that, the woman stayed quiet. Dinner was eaten in silence, though Mira didn't touch the food. This woman… she was suspicious. The only thing she did touch was a cup of water. The mixture her aunt had given to her a few days ago, she had poured in, and then drank. None of the humans didn't seem to take a notice to it though.

"Well, I have two rooms for ye, if ye wish to use them." She looked to them curiously. "I suspected that ye two would wish to stay from her. Is that not the case?" The woman looked back.

"Goodness no, we're friends." Honou recoiled, the woman was blind or something. They were traveling together with out problem so far. He agreed with his sister though. They were in dangerous territory; it would be best if they were to stay in the same room.

The woman stood yet said nothing at first, "Why do ye travel with a hanyou and a demon? Ye are demon slayers are ye not?""It ain't any of your business." Mira said from her place in the corner. Saya noted that the whole time they have been inside; Mira had constantly looked outside, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"Well, I have things to tend to. Please make ye selves at home, sleep well." The woman smiled as she left the room.

"I don't like it here. Can we leave?" Suri asked as she looked over to Mira, seeming like she's asleep. It would have convinced her too, had her ears not been moving.

Suddenly Mira's eyes popped open and her ears transfixed in one direction, "It seems to me we have company." She said as she gazed at the last of the day.

Even with her demonic quickly retreating as the day near its end, she could still track it… if need be. And she wanted to get out of here for a bit while she could.

She stood and walked to the door, Saya stood and followed. Honou and Suri, on the other hand had decided to stay and eat. Considering they haven't eaten well these past few days.

The sky was still bright and probably will be for a few more hours.

"Mira, what is it that you smell?" Saya asked.

"Not really sure, smells like another hanyou nearby." Mira responded, not looking back at the demon slayer. "And blood.""Blood?" Saya flatly said, "Is it safe to venture on?""No worries, I assure you its safe. The blood smells mostly of the hanyou anyway." She smiled to her friend.

Bringing her attention back to her surroundings, the scent of blood was becoming very robust. The metallic scent was driving Mira crazy, but slowly the stabbing pain in her nose ebbed away.

Upon a tree, claw marks were very visible. Ragged and sharp along the edges, that one touch may actually prick your skin. Mira gazed along the slash marks, carefully fingering them. Having a tough hide, it would be difficult to puncture her flesh. Bringing her hand to her face, blood was running down her tips.

"What ever it was, it's injured now. Blood is on the tree. A demon must have attacked." Mira said.

"A spider head, maybe?"Mira shook her head, "These marks are far too big to be any spider head. An oni must have gotten loose on the mountain somewhere."

Saya nodded, oni demons were not the brightest, but even they knew to stay out of this territory. Any animal, human, or stupid, weak demon can get caught easily and devoured within minutes.

"Some one there?" Some one rasped out. The blood was emanating strongly from that direction.

In the clearing, a boy was seen. Badly beaten, demon parts were strewn all over. Blood puddles against the green layout. Trees were knocked over and demolished. The boy indeed was a hanyou. He too was an inu… just a different tribe than what Mira hails down from. His hair was jet black, a clan that existed farther east. Only those in other inu packs knew of them. Hell Mira herself had heard of them. Though she never went there herself like her uncle and his family.

The boy looked up at the other inu hanyou, and gasped. His eyes examined her for a minute. Mira did the same, with a straight face. The boy's features were covered with blood, making it hard to see his face very well. His black hair had a thick coat of dry blood, even his ears were pinned down due to the blood. They were noticeable nonetheless. He was holding his left arm, which fell limp. Either lack of blood, or possibly broken.

He growled lowly, warning her to back off. She didn't listen, Mira only approached slowly. Kneeling down beside him, he bared his fangs at her, "What the hell do you want with me? You want to fight, fine you're on." He snapped at her, tempting to hit her with his claws on his good hand, never once making contact with her skin.

One thing Mira had learned about the eastern tribe was that they were not always good in short range fighting. "Quite it, damn it." Mira said. Narrowing her gaze at him. He had silver eyes that shone like moon light.

'She too is a hanyou. She must be from the west.' The boy thought.

"Why are you here?" He asked. His tone of voice was failing him, Mira shook her head, "I could smell your blood a while away." She responded.

"You can leave now. I have no business with you. Nor you with me." He scoffed.

"And do you honestly believe that I'm just gonna leave you here? An idiot should know to wash off the blood. Your gonna attract demons to our camp." She asked. Causing the boy to look at her with surprise.

The dogs of the west were a lot more sophisticated and loyal, but she was also part human, and some qualities are loyal to others as well. Or it could be the stubborn trait. She should have left.

"My name is Mira, and this is Saya." She introduced them. Saya had stayed behind Mira, bowing slightly as she was introduced.

"So?" He jeered, "What point are those names to me? What could you possibly want form a low life hanyou like me?"Mira's patience was wearing thin. So, she did what she did... pound him in the head. And he passed out.

"Damned idiot." She said.

"Do you think he took on that demon by himself?" Saya asked as she gazed around the destruction.

Mira lifted him up and supported him on her body as she thought of the words "low life hanyou" he had said, "Possibly. But I wonder what he's doing so far form home.""You know him?""No, he's from the east inu clan. That's all I know." Mira said as she started to walk back. Saya followed close behind

They reached the hut before the sun set. It was still a little early, so Mira was sighing in relief inside her mind.

She had set the boy down on a futon, and had asked Honou to tend to the wounds. Then after that… she disappeared.

The boy was clean and sleeping easily now. The siblings had eaten and dressed for bed. But had waited for Mira to return.

Darkness had passed, and there was still no sign of her. Suri was starting to get worried. So she stood up and went about.

She started outside, walking down to the dock, their boat was still there. Untouched and the way it was as they left it.

This left Suri confused. The boat was here and there wasn't any where else to go for miles away

She scratched the back of her head with one hand and the other was placed on her hip, "Where could she have gone off to?" She asked herself.

She was cautious as she walked back up the path to the hut they were in. Honou looked up at his sister then to her twin, a silent question in his eyes.

She shook her head, "I couldn't find her any where. I think she may still be here some where. The boat is still tied at the dock." She said to her brother, "I wonder if she got lost somewhere.""I highly doubt. Remember who she is." Honou told her.

"Maybe she's in one of the back rooms, I'll go check." Saya strode off down the hall. Looking into each room carefully. The darkness had affected every room in the house, except form the small lantern in the corner, darkness crept in from all over.

Sounds were coming from one made her jump slightly. The sound of some thing falling and breaking, like clay pottery.

Saya walked over to the door and slid it open, "Hello? Old woman?" She called softly.

A rustle came from the dark corner. Farthest away from the window where the moonlight had spilled down. Saya stepped over to the corner.

The figure she was capable of making out gasped and shoved itself deeper in the corner and fell to the ground.

Saya squinted her eyes, but saw no use, so she walked to the lamp and grabbed the small flame lit candle. She then brought it over.

"Mira?" The light hit the girl coward in the corner. Saya gasped… the girl that sat there… was human.

She had dark violet eyes and long shimmering black hair. Same out fit as the hanyou she had been traveling with, "Mira, is that you?"The girl said nothing, fear was held in her eyes. Her blunt human nails were digging into the wall behind her."It is no wonder you were paranoid today." Saya kneeled down in front of her.

"Can you blame me? No one knows about this." Mira whispered as she shook in near fear and habit actions to the human night.

"Do you plan to stay here all night? What about Honou and that other boy?" "What about them?""Yes what about us?" A voice rang from behind them. Honou and Suri stood in the door way looking a little sleepy. Mira looked away from them.

"You have to trust us sooner or later. So trust us with this, ok?" Saya said to her, hoping to get her out side.

Mira looked at her, as she stood up and extended a hand to help her up. Mira looked unsure at first… though she accepted.

"Just trust us Mira." Saya assured her, "That's what friends are for. We're supposed to stick together."

Saya led her to the main part of the house. Sitting around the fire so quietly for what it seemed like hours.

Mira constantly looked outside, hoping that she would eventually see a glimpse of the sun.

Mira was quite surprised that the area was still silent. Though she could no longer smell, she felt those damn demons auras outside. Getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, the door broke down and spider demons rushed forward. Mira leaped to grasp her blades, still holding significant power due to her miko spirit; she slashed at the dastardly things.

Saya and Honou woke up, hearing the door fall down. Honou reached for the Hiraikotsu and thrusting it forward. Saya with her scythe in her hand, she threw it at the demons. Suri to her staff that was once her fathers.

With every strike they threw, there only seemed to be more coming, "Why won't they die, damn it?" Mira yelled, her energy growing weaker and weaker by the minute. "Damn this human body."

Soon enough the demons separated, clearing a path for the figure that had joined them.

"Ah, I see. So ye are human tonight." The woman that they had met earlier had come in. The same woman that had taken them in for the night.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like." Mira scoffed.

"What good fortune that the such young pure souls has come under my home." She hissed. She seemed to age younger, her skin smoothened out and her eyes grew wider till the coal black eyes peered at them. Her once black hair had inked away to a ratted white. The outer skin started to peel and crack. Revealing blackish grey skin underneath.

"Ye, miko… I will be certain you will to kill you first, just as the very same ye pathetic father went through.""So you knew after all?" Mira smirked.

"Indeed I did. My brother lost his life to that wretched mutt. And now ye must suffer." At that the woman pushed forward, her neck extended. Teeth protruding past her cracked vile lips.

Mira dodged the first strike. The neck swung around and threw the twins and Honou back against the wall, winding them. Turning back around, Mira was to busy defending herself from the little cretins that came at her, she didn't see the attack coming.

Next thing Mira knew, a sharp pain ruptured from her shoulder, the spider woman had sunk her fangs in, just as her father had gone through so long ago. She rasped out a breath as she felt her body grow numb and weak. Her knees buckled beneath her and she moved no more. Falling to the ground stone cold. Her eyes faded from color and had stared out to the distance widely. (sound familiar lol)

"Mira!" Saya and Suri ran up to their injured friend. Saya touched her cheek, "She's cold.""I had filled her body with plenty of poison… there is nothing you can do now. With in hours her body will be devoured from the inside. And her soul shall be mine to feed upon.""Quick into the back room." A new voice had come in. The boy that they had saved earlier came in. He was fully healed and was moving around. The spiders reacted and lunged another attack. Honou quickly ran over and picked up Mira and ran over to where the boy was, who had opened a door. Suri and Honou walked inside with Saya to follow. The boy retreated inside and closed the door, right before the demons struck. Suri set some sort of seal she had up her sleeves. So they had temporary protection.

The sound of the door being knocked on with such vulgar aggression, that would be one door they would not be answering sometime soon.

All attention was drawn back to the hanyou now human girl panting on the floor.

"We need to get the poison out of her system." Saya said in a panicky voice."Maybe I can be of assistance." A small voice interrupted.

The same flea that had come to the cave earlier sat right on Saya's shoulder. Staring down at the girl on the floor. Remembering a very similar situation her father was in some time ago.

"Old man… you're the one that goes by the name Myoga. Is it not?" Honou asked as he gazed upon the small flea.

"Yes I am. Now move aside." The flea bounced to Mira's neck and started sucking the tainted blood. Growing half if not more of his size.

"I drank too much." He said as he rolled away from her neck and down the side as she flinched and breathed heavily. "I drank much of the poison to the extent that it is no longer harmful… but now it is up to her will to live."The twins and Honou watched as Mira's skin color returned to her slowly. But the warmth had not. She was still shaking and sweating.

"Why do you care for her any way?" Attention was drawn to the boy that had sat against the wall, near the door. Suri looked up at him, "Why did you save us back there?""You answer my question first." He growled at her. "She's our friend. What more reason do you need?" Honou responded.

"Peh, humans who make friends with a hanyou. Not very often that happens.""What are you saying? Our parents traveled together in search of the Shikon jewel shards." Honou practically yelled.

"Don't matter." The boy said.

"If it doesn't matter, then why did you save us? You could have left us to die." Saya said.

"It ain't my nature to leave some one behind. No matter what." He said, bringing his gaze to the girl that had saved him earlier. Seeing how fragile she looked, "Not only that, I was returning the favor." Saya knew what he meant, Honou somewhat understood.

"What is your name exactly?" Suri asked.

The boy was silent for a minute, and then answered with a single word, "Tatsuki."Saya nodded, and then introduced her brother, before returning her attention back to her friend on the floor. Touching her skin once more, she was relieved to feel that some to the warmth had returned to Mira's pale existence.

The cowardly flea had rolled away, once he deflated back down to his own size. The twins didn't care. Their parents had told them about Inuyasha's so called retainer. How he always ran off at the sight of danger... no matter how serious it was.

So now they would wait through the rest of the night. And would wait till sunrise to head off once more.

The sounds of thumping and thrashing eventually died down. "Have they given up?" Saya asked.

"No there out there… and they're waiting for us." Tatsuki said.

The roof began to crackle and then collapse. The girls screamed and threw their bodies over Mira's in attempt to protect and Tatsuki stood up, weapons drawn. Tatsuki had a sword, just like any other. Plain and sharp to the point. It was nothing like the swords of the fang the western clan possessed… well, he wasn't from that line… like Mira was. And as such he didn't need a seal on his demon blood like she did.

The spider woman hissed and laughed.

"What luck that two hanyou's have entered my domain. What a fine feast ye will be."

"Get real you hag." Tatsuki yelled up to her.

The woman snarled and spat out long threads of web. Covering both the twins and Honou and lifting them up. Tatsuki was left stuck on the ground as the sticky web stuck him like glue. He was immobile.

Saya screamed and Honou's mouth was cut off. The web had literally covered him completely.

Down on the ground, Mira could hear everything that was going on. Beside her, she felt her blades start to pulse.

'Sunrise in drawing closer. I can feel my demonic strength returning.' She thought as she stood up.

Tatsuki sensed the change in her scent and he looked over to her. She was tempting to stand, "You fool. Stay on the ground. You ain't strong enough." He yelled over to her, though she didn't listen to his words.

Instead, she glared and said, "Oh shut the hell up already. You have no idea what I am capable of doing."He sensed her strength return fast. The sun hadn't even risen yet and already it was coming back.

Her steps at first were staggered like and uneasy. But as she strode closer to the demon, her walking became more and more graceful.

"Put my friends down." She said flatly like that of her uncle.

"Mira!" Suri called down to her.

Mira nodded up to her and smiled.

"And what makes ye believe that I will do such a dastardly thing such as that. Ye are nothing more than a helpless whelp."

"Ah, but that's where you forget," Mira smirked. The first rays of the sun were peaking over. Her eyes started to glow, and her hair started to flail around her, as though her demonic aura was giving it a life of its own, "whose whelp I am."'Her demonic strength is coming in fast; I must finish her before she fully regains it.' The spider though. Grasping Mira around the waist with a giant clawed scaly hand lifting her high into the air.

Mira's hair had turned color. Her silver streaks had returned back. Starting from the roots and flowing down to some of her ends giving her more silver than black, and her fangs and claws lengthened. Her ears traveled from the side of her head to the top as the cute black tipped dog ears we all love.

"The moon lit night has finally come to an end. And now I can finally finish you off." She said as she raised her hand up, the one that was injured a few days ago, and struck her claws downward, making contact with the monsters hand that held her above the ground, and then attacked the head.

Saya and Honou fell to the ground. Mira caught Suri effortlessly while her sister, and Honou were saved by a nearby tree. Mira set Suri down on the ground as they watched the main demon screeched highly and tempt to attack again, "Go and meet your brother in the pits of hell." She whispered as she drew out her blades.

"Silver Scar!" She cried and slashed, watching the demon and Suri came down and prayed.

"Why the hell are you praying for that demon?" She asked.

"Once some one or some thing is slain, it is neither good nor bad. Once death has come, it would be best that the soul doesn't return evil, and try to come after some one else." She said.

Mira shook her head, then brought her gaze over to Tatsuki.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I was merely returning the favor." He said as he looked to the sky.

"Why are you so far form home?" Mira asked him another question.

"I'm looking for a woman." He said, "I'm here to avenge my family." "What? What happened?" Saya butted in.

"My clan was attacked not that long ago. But the woman that had killed half of them was not seen in real form. The half that lived claimed that it had been me. So they banished me. My father believed me, and had spoken that damn bitches name." He said. "Days later, the rest were slain."

"He said that the woman's name was Kyokoshi." He finished.

The siblings eyes were wide open as he said this. Yet Mira's eyes stayed the same.


	21. Old Friends

_**Chapter 21: Old Friends**_

~After the incident three days ago~Inuyasha had heard that Saya's injury was not critical, so he left it to Hana to make sure that they were ok. As for him and Shippo, they were on their way to visit old friends. And with their speed and agility, they would be there by night fall, the night before the full moon.

Sango was outside weeding her garden, and Miroku was off in the village for one of his famous exorcisms. Although now a days his were all in good reason, compared to back then when he would only do so for a place to stay in doors.

Sango was humming a joyful tune, when she felt the demonic aura that had appeared from behind her. She continued the song, but slowly reached for her weapon close by. Her Hiraikotsu was always with her. Her demon slaying work was never done, and even though she had children, it only gave her a reason to continue her families' lineage.

When the twins were at least four, she had weapons constructed for them, as the same for her first born son. A scythe for Saya like her uncle Kohaku owned and a Hiraikotsu for Honou just like his mother. Suri, however, was a different story. She was calm and spiritual like her father, so they saw it best to just have a special staff made for her instead. It was after all their choice for what they wanted to special in, and was doing very good jobs at it.

Footsteps could be heard near her, but she acted as though nothing was there. She kept her breath and her heart beat steady, and readied for the strike.

Then… she struck. Grabbing the large boomerang and thrusting it over her shoulder. Though… it never made contact.

Whoever was standing behind her had caught the bone. A cloud of dust reached up from the momentum she had applied downward to the ground. The hands that held the bone in place were not moving any time soon.

"Release me!" She called as she tried to shake the large bone free from the intruders grasp.

There… a second aura appeared. Strange how both seemed familiar, but Sango was taking no chances. Not now… and possibly ever.

Beside her, she heard something, as though something had been dropped by the breeze. Touching feather light to the ground so softly.

"I told you not to sneak up on her. Now didn't I?" Who would have thought that Sango would gaze upon the hanyou she had traveled with so long ago?

Inuyasha had stood right next to her, carrying that very same smirk he carried so long ago. But even he had aged slightly. The boy he somewhat was when they had first met, had became a full blown man.

Sango's eyes were wide open once she gazed upon him. But who he was talking to, that's when she dragged her gaze back. As the dust settled, a young kitsune crouched in front of her. The hiraikotsu was perched on his shoulder, a smirk present on his features. Shippo had caught the bone between his hands just in the nick of time.

"Couldn't blame me for trying, can you?" He said as he gazed at his father, then returning his eyes to the woman who still held the bone and said, "Hey there Aunt Sango."Sango released the weapon, allowing it to fall to the ground. Shippo stood and rotated his shoulder, as though there was a crick in there. So he wasn't fully prepared for his 'aunts' movement, as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shippo was shocked but quickly recovered and held her by the back and squeezed her like she and his mother would do when he was small.

When he stood to his full height, Sango felt herself leave the ground; her feet dangled inches off the ground.

"It is good to see you, Shippo." She whispered to him.

Shippo smiled and set her down. Sango brushed her fingers against his cheek, seeing if it was no illusion.

"You've gotten tall." This caused him to smile more, remembering that, set aside from Kilala, he was the smallest in the group.

Sango turned and looked over her shoulder to see her dearest friend. Inuyasha could help but smile softly at her. He could smell as well as see the tears in her eyes. She definitely missed them.

She came up to him and hugged him as well. He did the same to her as Shippo did, wrapping both arms around his old friend and picking her up by the waist.

"No need for tears, Sango." He said to her, as he set her down, "Where is that damn monk of yours?"She wiped the tears away, "He's at the village performing an exorcism."Inuyasha quirked a brow but shrugged, "Shocker there," he said lowly, knowing well that he has changed his mannerisms.

"Well what are we doing outside, please come inside. There is a fresh pot of tea made." She said as she led them inside.

She poured them both a small cup, and then they were brought upon a comfortable silence that they haven't endured for so long.

The sun was dipping pretty fast. And Inuyasha was thinking back to Mira, and how tomorrow night was dangerous for her.

"Something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Sango asked him, snapping him out of the daze he was in.

"Huh? Nothing… its nothing. I was just thinking." He replied.

Sango lowered her cup to her lap and stared at it with sad eyes, "I heard about Kagome." She said, her bangs covering her eyes, but Inuyasha could still tell that she was crying.

He looked away from her and off to the window looking at the tinting sky. The stars were coming out, but only a few were visible. Inuyasha hadn't told any of them about her death, and it was now that he felt bad for not doing so.

"Mira told you, I take it.""Yes. She's a lot like you and Kagome, you know?""Feh, sometimes I think she is Kagome." Sadness leaked into his tone.

'He really misses Kagome. Poor guy.' Sango thought.

"She has your attitude.""She doesn't really take to strangers.""Neither did you when we first met.""Hey that's not my fault, you attacked me remember?" He said, "How did you expect me to react?"She giggled. Inuyasha looked to the door, "Seems that the monk is finally home." He said.

Sango looked to the door as did Shippo, who had sat in the corner and stayed quiet.

And as on cue, Miroku stepped through the reed door, and gazed on his dear old friend.

"What a wonderful week this has turned out to be. We meet your daughter then see you a day later. And not only that, but our own kids had left." He said in a joking manner. "This truly is a gift from Buddha."Inuyasha smirked, then stood, "What brings you out here, haven't heard form you in a while?" Miroku said as he met the hanyou half way and shook his hand with one and set the other on his shoulder.

"Just living, Houshi." The hanyou replied. Miroku couldn't help but laugh smally at the nick name his wife had given him years ago.

He looked to Shippo who too had stood. Miroku looked at him wide eyed, noting that the kit was now somewhat taller than himself by just an inch, and no more, but not taller than his foster father, "You grew kid." He said, stuttering slightly.

"Good to see you too, Miroku." Shippo said as he shook his hand as well, and then took his seat back by the fire.

After that, they sat around the fire, exchanging stories and catching up. Stories about their lives after marriage and the kids. Raising them and watching them get stronger.

And about Kagome. Her name was brought up a lot, meaning that she really was the center of the group that held every one together… after all it was because of her that every one was together… that they had families of their own.

Sango had her little brother back.

Miroku had some one to care for… well, without physical pain and an early grave or a death wish.

Shippo had a mother and a father again.

And Inuyasha had someone who loved him as much as he loved her. Some one who cared for him and made every thing in his dark past all seem worth it.

Yeah… all because of Kagome, that they all had something to live for. Families and bonds were made, and none could be happier.

Sango and Miroku had gone to bed, and had offered Inuyasha and Shippo to stay the night, which they were more than happy to accept.

Shippo had drifted off easily, but the problem was with Inuyasha. He wasn't thinking about sleep… he was thinking about Mira. Full moon was coming up quickly. Sure she had been out of the house when her human night came around, but she was always within reach and was capable of getting back safely. And she was careful; making sure no one saw her. But something told him that the companions will.

But he trusted their parents and as such he trusted them. He knew that Mira was safe with them.


	22. A New Companion?

_**Chapter 22: A New Companion?**_

"_My clan was attacked not that long ago. But the woman that had killed half of them was not seen in real form. The half that lived claimed that it had been me. So they banished me. My father believed me, and had spoken that damn bitches name." He said. "Days later, the rest were slain."_

"_He said that the woman's name was Kyokoshi." He finished._

_The siblings eyes were wide open as he said this. Yet Mira's eyes stayed the same._

All three gazed at the male hanyou, and all was silent, until Saya had said something, "Well then. Since we are all heading in the same direction you should come with us."

He scoffed, "Obviously it ain't my saying." He said as he crossed his arms… he knew better, all packs had a pack leader and must go by their regulations. And judging by the looks of things, the female hanyou was in that very position.

Saya too noted what he meant and looked over to Mira. Her back was to them now; her posture was as though she heard nothing.

"Mira what do you think?" Suri asked.

Mira's ears were the only movement among her body, letting her know that she was listening to every word, "It is not my saying whether he stays with us or not. That would be his decision." She said, "Although, since we are after the same bitch… it may be a good idea. Your choice kid." She said as she looked to Tatsuki from the corner of her eye.

"Kid? I'm probably older than you are, pipsqueak." He started.

"Oh what's that supposed to mean, you damn brazen fool?" She followed after, coming nose to nose with the taller male hanyou. "And who you callin a pipsqueak?"

"You, you're so scrawny. How would you protect your self?" Her anger was rising again.

Suri sighed, 'This can't be good. She hasn't fully regained her blood but she still has enough to get it boiling.'

But she didn't interfere, sitting on the side next to her brother while her twin on the other side slowly, and watched the fight carry out,

"You got some nerve saying that to me, you ungrateful baka.""Look whose calling who a baka; you're the one that got poisoned. On your human night no less. You knew this area was dangerous and you came in anyway."

"Why don't you announce my human night to the whole damn world?" Mira put her hands on her hips, "And it was a good thing I did. Who knows what would have happened to you had we not come around."

"As much as I would love to let you carry this out, but we must be out on our way now." Honou interrupted as he stood. "Who knows what kinds of dangers lurk in this area, now that miss spider head is dead."Mira sighed. Then staggered down to the dock.

Tatsuki stood for a moment as he watched the female hanyou head down to the clear water. He had heard of the girl's family… and her famous short… very short temper. And to say... that was really fun.

She stepped into the water and led the boat out, and helped the demon and three humans in. Then all four looked up to him, and Mira called out, "Well, you coming or what?" Her expression was… well, he didn't know how to explain it. One of impatience and waiting, and her features were soft. He nodded once and wadded down into the water as well. Stepping to the back he rested his body against the wood on the stern. Resting his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, he felt the boat get caught in the current and float down.

His occasional watching eyes mainly landed on the girl that stood on the edge of the front of the boat. Amazed with her balance, for one so young. She stood on the balls of her feet and stood straight and sturdy. Her arms were tucked into her kimono sleeves and there was no doubt on his mind that her expression was concentrated on the surroundings around them.

"You know you keep staring at me, you're not going to be able to see at all." She said, obviously she felt his gaze on her back. She looked over her shoulder, and Tatsuki lowered his. She narrowed her eyes and whipped to look forward once more. Compared to the day before, there were no webs and the smell of the air was far cleaner.

Saya and Honou stayed quiet and just relaxed. Kilala was especially enjoying her time in Suri's lap, being petted till she fell asleep. Honou was constantly looking at the people around him, feeling slightly uncomfortable, since no one was talking. But I guess his parents felt the same way when their group was first formed, and he, too, would have to get used to it.

~Night fall~They were still on the boat by the time the sun had sunken behind the mountain. Mira's eyes were closed, listening to the sounds around them. She would occasionally rub her arm; the injury from Kyoshi's attack still sent a pain up it. Thanks to the potion her aunt gave for her, the wound has healed, at least one more day and it should be as good as new.

'Damn that woman.' She thought, still standing on the edge just as she had been that morning. She could have stayed that way, but Suri snapped her out of the daze that she was in.

"Mira, do you think we can stop and make camp for the night? It's dangerous to travel in open water in the night." She said. Even her injuries from that night had occasionally sent pain.

Mira said nothing, but she was listening.

When Mira said nothing after a few minutes Suri sighed in defeat, and went back to stroking Kilala's blonde and black fur.

Mira opened her left eye and it wandered over to the bank, where there appeared clearing she could see through the thick brush and group of trees. Her head followed. Saya saw her movement, and watched her jump out of the boat and land on the shore with such ease and check behind the greenery, then disappear behind it.

Tatsuki sensed what she was up to and followed. Jumping out of the boat with a loud splash, and grasping the back of the vessel and pulling it to the coast. Waking Honou from his slumber and surprising Saya and Kilala.

Once hitting the sandy beach, he helped the twins out and waited for Honou to come as well. Passing through the thicket, Mira could be seen, just standing there, with her hands on her hips, as she checked the empty area. When she looked back, her face was soft and line free, "We'll make camp here for to night and get out of these mountains in the morning." She said before walking out of the clearing, "Mira wait for me, I'll come with you." Saya called after her as she passed Kilala to Honou and ran after her. She was thankful that the hanyou had stopped and waited for her. Then both went their way into the forest.

"Hai me too." Suri called after.

"Hot spring." Tatsuki whispered.

Honou looked over the boy, quirking an eye brow, but said nothing. No doubt that the hanyou could smell the steam from the water, its no wonder Mira stopped here. Although she was half demon, like her dad, she still possessed her mother's kind spirit. And just because it doesn't show as much as her look of indifference, she does show it if you looked hard enough. Honou went over to a tree and pulled out the sword that rested on his hip. Cutting a few limbs.

Tatsuki heard the branches fall to the ground, hearing the leaves float and crackle on the breezes gentle melody.

"So what's your story?" Honou asked.

"Thought I explained it." The male hanyou breathed.

"I know, but now's your chance to fully explain without the girls around.""You make it sound like it's a bad thing if they hear things like it." Tatsuki laughed slightly as he sat down on the ground and rested his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

~Girls~Mira walked in silence, only focusing on the path in front of her. Saya decided to try and get the young hanyou to open up and try to get her to trust her and her brother, as well as their new friend. Though she kept looking to her sister who shrugged. Neither really knowing what to say or to strike up a conversation with her.

"Mira…?" Saya tried to say something, but she knew that Mira was deep in thought… the thought of killing someone who had killed family, it burned pretty deeply.

"Things will be alright." Mira whispered, as she looked over her shoulder. A soft smile passed on her face.

Saya smiled in return and nodded once. Minutes went by, and soon enough Saya saw steam rise up from behind the trees. And her face lit up, as she giggled with glee and ran to the edge of the trees. Suri laughed as she followed after her sister.

Mira sighed and shook her head, "You knew it was here, didn't you?" Saya asked when she walked passed her.

"We could use a break." Was her reply, "And I need to get the blood stains out of my kimono… again." She extended her arms, showing the crimson discolor that still interrupted her blue color all over. Saya looked down at her own, noting that it too, could use a good wash before continuing on. Suri being the only one who didn't fight the way the others did she only possessed dirt and grit upon her kimono.

"There is a village at the foot of the mountain, we can restock there." Mira said as she started shedding her clothing, the twins followed. Mira stepped into the shallow heat, setting her self on the edge, where shallow met deep, letting her legs fall over the side. Then she put her head back against the boulder behind her.

They stared at her for a minute, gazing at the scars that had formed over the past few days. But there were no others on her pale skin. Under the moon, Mira's skin seemed to glow, even her hair did. She was a beauty, hanyou or not.

Mira could feel their gaze on her, "Something bothering you?" She asked, catching Saya's attention, while Suri looked away.

She smiled, "No its nothing. I was just thinking of things." She said with a saddened tone in the end.

Mira's eye's dragged down across the scars on Saya's body, especially the burn on her arm. Drooping further down, she started thinking about that thing… that power, her father had spoken of when Naraku was still around.

"I don't have it, nor does he." Saya said, snapping Mira out of her daze.

"Huh?""You were looking at my right arm. The wind tunnel you possibly heard of, was passed down from my father and his grandfather before him. Only passed down through males I guess." She said.

Honou was lucky that Naraku had died before Miroku had lost his life… as was he not to gain the same fate as the others did. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Soon." She said.

"Huh?" Saya asked as looked to Mira, then her sister, who laughed and nodded.

"We will defeat Kyoshi. And forever rid the world of him."There were so many things to do… but all narrowed down to the defeat of someone… and Mira was guessing Kyoshi.

"Hai, soon.""Together." "Together." They all said in unison, and a vow was made.

"Naraku had taken much from us." Mira said as she stood, her skin red from the hot water.

Saya did the same, "Now it's out turn to finish what our parents had started. With the end of Kyoshi."

"And the full release of Midoriko and your mother." Suri said.


	23. Are We Being Followed?

_**Chapter 23: Are We Being Followed?**_

The night went comfortably, considering Mira and the rest of them didn't worry about demons that night. This gave them the opportunity for the injuries to relax some.

Morning came and all was woken by the sound of the bird's gentle song. All but Mira, who was up before the sun. Like her father, she too, didn't get much sleep when she was outside. At home she would sleep the whole night.

She had gone out to check out the area, and the village they would soon come to. It was small, and the people seemed nice. They were coming close to the waters major shore, and close to her aunt's home.

'Maybe I should visit Aiji and see how her wedding is coming along soon.' She thought. She and Aiji were close. Closer than her and her other cousin Mayonaka (midnight), called so due to the fact that her hair was jet black at birth. She was Sesshomaru's and Kagura's daughter, who was just a few months older. Mira was the only hanyou out of all three females in the family. Both Aiji and Mayonaka were full blooded demons, although they are half in tribes. Wind and dog, human and dog, and wolf and dog. What lovely combinations isn't it?

But there was another reason for waking up early, something dangerous permeated in the air. Something foul and toxic.

Mira bounded up a few tree's until she could see the full landscape. The suns colors were more red this morning and eerie looking. Over the horizon, a thick line of purple clouded the area.

'Something's wrong.' Was Mira's only thought before she bounded back down the tree and walked back to her campsite, where Saya was sitting with her sister by the fire that had been lit. But the boys were no where in sight. She looked at the clearing, and then to the twins, "They went to go hunting." Suri said, understanding her silent question.

Mira nodded, and walked over to the fire sitting in front of the taijiya, "Tatsuki… has decided... to stay with us. To fight with us when the time we meet Naraku comes." Saya said.

Mira said nothing for a minute or two, "I see.""You're ok with this?""Why wouldn't I be, I ain't holdin anyone back, and refusing no offer am I?"

"No, it's just… nothing, forget it. It was stupid of me to say something like that. Forgive me." Saya said with a slight smile.

Mira shook her head, "Nothin to forgive about."

The boys came back about an hour later, carrying a deer carcass over their shoulders. Tatsuki in front and Honou carrying the back. Saya beamed with glee at the boy's large catch.

"It was a good hunt; we got there early enough to catch it." Honou said, "Well, actually Tatsuki did most of the work, he's the one who caught it."

Tatsuki scoffed and set the deer down, as the girls went right to skinning. Saya pulled out her knife and worked on one end, while Mira used her claws and worked on the other.

Once skinned and cleaned, both Mira and Tatsuki pulled large chunks of meat apart into smaller portions and set them by the fire to be cooked. During the pulling process, Saya and Suri grabbed a few containers and walked over to the river to fill them up.

After that… all was silent. And the scent that Mira detected earlier was becoming more noted. Coming closer, close enough that Tatsuki smelled it now. But by then, Mira's senses were becoming sore. The dogs in the west had a more sensitive nose, which was probably why enemies used high smelling things when they attacked.

She groaned a few times and held her head; Suri would occasionally ask if she was ok. And she brushed it off as nothing.

Tatsuki knew better though. When Mira looked in his direction… she knew he knew something was wrong.

"I need some water, I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and brushed off her backside, before turning her heel and walking away.

Saya knew something was wrong, "Hold on, I'll come…."

"No… I'll be fine."Saya was on one knee when she said that, she set back down on the ground, then brought her gaze to her brother and sister, then to the dieing fire.

Once she reached the river, Mira just jumped in. Needing the cold water on her heated body. All the toxins in the air were driving her crazy and left her feeling queasy and hot.

She remerged from the water, disturbing the peacefulness it once possessed, shaking her hair and running it through her fingers, then shaking it once more.

She sighed, and looked down at her reflection, and dipped her hands in the water and splashed her face.

"I take it you sense it too?" She asked when she felt a presence behind her. Tatsuki.

"Yeah, so what's the plan? We stay; we could be intoxicated… then what?"

"If we go…. What do you think will happen?" She asked as she repeated her motions with the water again.

"It could be a way to Kyoshi."

"And if it is, do you think we're ready to fight her? Most of us are still trying to recover.""What the hell from, huh?" He asked, Mira could sense his anger rising.

She whisked around and glared at him, "It ain't any of your business." She waded through the water and stepped on the bank

Then she plopped down on the ground and rung out the sleeves of her kimono. The blood stains had been washed out already, but the marks on her skin were still present. Even the burn marks on her arms were still present, but were fading nicely.

When she raised her sleeves to ring them out, they were seen. Tatsuki just stared at them, "You got a problem or something?" She asked when she felt his gaze.

"Nothin." That was the only word that left his lips as he turned his heel and went back to the campsite.

'What a weird boy.' She thought as she shook her sleeves once more, stood up, and followed his footsteps.

She was about to enter the forest, when some sort of presence made its way to her form. She stiffened, a hand on the tree that she stood by, and she waited. Mira could feel the figure moving closer, and silently. Almost like a shadow.

Her left hand, reached down to her obi and reached for her blade. Dragging her claws against the metal, hearing them ring in a tone only her ears could hear.

The minute she heard a twig snap, she drew and whirled around, to find… no one there. Her eyes gazed around the open area as she slipped her blade back, and still no one. No presence, no sign of any one there. But Mira was sure someone was there. An aura lingered, in the spot directly in front of her.

Mira kneeled down and touched the area. Some kind of darkness sat there, and it disturbed her. She quickly got up and continued her way.

Unaware of the eyes that were watching her.

"Mira, you're wet again?" Saya asked when she saw Mira step into the clearing. The twins were packing up the food in what ever fabric they had. While Honou was packing his own gear."I needed to cool off." Mira constantly looked back.

"Mira," Honou called, catching her attention as she looked in his direction. "We can walk to the village from here; we don't need the boat any more.""That's fine, let's head out then." She said as she walked passed Tatsuki, who had rested against a thick tree. She passed him and said nothing.

Saya grabbed her pack and slung it behind her shoulders, then slipped her scythe into the tie around her waist. Taking it slow as she went along. Suri gripped her staff in the middle to lean against it while she waited.

Honou was ready and had followed Mira's steps close behind

'Good, so neither of them had noticed any thing yet.' Mira thought to her self as she noticed that both of the humans had sensed nothing yet.

Kilala had perched herself on Tatsuki's shoulder. Taking a liking to him so quickly, just as he to her, as he scratched behind the nekomatta's ear.

Although, he could feel eyes watching their every move, the sooner they got to the village… the better.

~Mid Afternoon~

It has been at least three hours by the time they had reached the village. It was a rather medium sized town, full of bustling people doing their daily chores or selling goods.

Or at least that's how it was when the group barged through. The site of the humans was shrugged off, but the sight of the two hanyou's and the demon perched on the males shoulders… well, that did not go by unnoticed.

Strange how Mira's parents were well know… and people looked at her as though she was just another stray walking in.

One lone human man stopped in their path, "Your kind is not welcome here. Turn your tails and leave us in peace. Nothing more than a burden to us." Referring to the demon part of the pack. He was a small man and a bit in his old years. Maybe even older than Kaede, he was certainly shorter than growled, "_Your_ kind?"

"Yes your kind abomination."Bad mistake, Mira's rage shot through the roof every time that name was directed to her

"Oh… I know you did not just call me an abomination." She bolted, but was shrugged back quickly.

Tatsuki had grabbed her around the waist and her left wrist and pulled her back, "It ain't worth it. Hasn't you father taught you better. This is what he went through when he was our age. And younger still." He whispered in her ear.

She struggled still, doing her best to manage her anger. Growls emanated from deep in her throat.

She pulled away from his grip, "We're just passin' through, you damn bastard." She glared at the man. The small mid-aged man, who didn't even pass her chest, and he was giving _her_ complaints.

The man shook in fear, "Trust me, I had no anticipation for stayin here. We're just passin through." She repeated."Then you may leave." He said, then brought his attention over to the twins and Honou. "As for you, your slavery has been let off.""Slavery?" Saya asked.

"You may leave these abominations now and may stay here.""We're not slaves." Honou said.

The man looked as though he were in shock, "Any one who shares any form of a relationship with… those things, has to be ones themselves. Leave our town now."

"Yosuke that will be enough." A woman called. Her complexion was like no other. Black hair that was tied up at the back of her head. A long flowing kimono with multiple colors and layers.

She had to be the daimyo's daughter from the nearby castle.

"But Hime sama…" the man stumbled.

"They are welcome here." She interrupted. She walked up to Mira first, seeing that she was the closest one.

"Forgive this man, he knows not of you." She bowed deeply.

"Please, do not bow your majesty." Mira said as she looked off to the side.

"Kami, not?" The princess said as she looked up. "Your father and friends saved this village long ago."The old man in the background continued to stare, 'Hime sama has been possessed by a demon.'

"Please, come with me. You may stay at the manor if you wish.""I am sorry, but we must be out and on our way. We've wasted a lot of time in the forest and must make up the time we have lost." Tatsuki spoken up as he walked up to stand next to Mira.

Mira nodded at his comment, and the princess nodded, "Please understand that you are welcome here." Then she giggled, "My, my child, you certainly are becoming such like your mother."

Mira raised an eyebrow, and the princess just looked between the two hanyou's. Mira looked to Tatsuki, then back to the princess, that's when she got the thought and blushed and turned away.

Tatsuki… sadly enough, had missed this.

She raised her hand and covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono to hide the smile she had showed and started to walk away.

"Lets restock and head out already." Mira said to Honou and the twins.

Saya snickered, "Your face is as red as a tomato. What ever happened to you?"Mira shot a glare at her. 'If you value your life, shut the hell up. And I mean now.' That look sent chills down Saya's and Honou's back. Suri was looking the other way, noticing the many trinkets on the tables nearby.

Saya walked over to a booth and looked at the merchandise, thinking of what may be highly needed.

She found some food, and water containers, bags and some fabric they could use. And yeah, just like their father, they conned to get money when needed. The girls as fortune tellers and he as an exorcist. Though their mother never approved of this, they did get what they needed and nothing more.

Mira examined a few of the weaponry they had and scoffed. A few of the men didn't like they way she dressed, but liked her blades. So being the greedy idiots they are, they challenged her… and lost.

"What a bunch of fools." She breathed, as she slipped her blades under her obi and walked away from the pile of men, in scratches and bruises, and if possible a broken bone or two. Taking the bow and quiver of arrows she claimed as a prize.

Although most of her demon heritage showed, she took pride in her human nature as well, and being part miko, she had to learn to use on of these. Sooner or later.

It was just a regular old ordinary bow; she slung it over her shoulder and made her way to the river bank.

The twins, Honou and Tatsuki all met up with her in no time at all, showing the material they had bought. Once they were packed, they headed out.

But Mira couldn't shake off the feeling that someone had been following them since the minute they woke up.


	24. Misleadings, Bites, and Poison

_Chapter 24: Misleadings, Bites, and Poison_

**It hadn't been long since they had left the village, and the scent continued to follow them.**

**But now something else seemed to be on their minds.**

**Something a few of the villagers had said as they were heading out.**

**~Flash back~"Are ye leaving, young ones?" An old woman called after them, stopping them in their tracks.**

**They looked back, and said nothing.**

"**Have ye not heard of the rumors of people dying in that forest ye are about to partake in?" She said.**

**Mira's gaze went from the old woman to the forest ahead, "We can handle our selves." She said rather harshly.**

"**Mira. Maybe we should find a different path to take." Suri whispered to a tone that only Mira could hear. **

"**We will go as planned. No demon will be stupid enough to come at us again." She replied.**

"**A little over confident ain't ya? May I remind you that some still have injuries to recover? Especially you." Honou said.**

"**What are you saying? Stay here for a few days or find a longer route?" Mira asked as they formed a small huddle."We want to cover as much ground as we could if we are to ever find what we need to kill." Tatsuki spoke up. "So what's wrong with taking a little detour?"**

"**And what if the answer is in there somewhere?"**

"**Would you be willing to risk your friend's lives?"Mira growled and walked away from the forest, along the dirt path that led out of the small village. Saya looked at Honou, then Tatsuki. His actions were so like Mira's, although he had more of a calmer temper than she did.**

**She shifted the slight discomforting feeling in her lower back and ran to Mira. Standing beside her, she said something that caused Mira to look back, and sigh, then drop her gaze to her feet.**

**Kilala jumped and made her self comfortable on Tatsuki's shoulder. Which he really didn't mind as much any more, as he scratched between her ears.**

"**You guys coming or what?" Mira called to them from the top of the hill they stood on.**

"**Be wary young travelers." The old woman called out after them.**

**The group looked back at her and the village once more before turning their backs and continuing on their way. **

**Unknowing to them of the slyful smirk that appeared on the woman's face once they looked away.**

**~End flash back~**

"**Mission accomplished my lady. They are heading your way." She said. Her form altering slightly. Her once old shriveled body grew taller, and her skin smoothened out. Her wrinkles disappearing, she was getting younger by the minute. She was beautiful. Eyes as black as coal and wavy yet slightly curly hair to match that hit her mid back, falling in perfect ringlets over her shoulders. Red lips like that of Kagura, and skin as pale to that even Kanna couldn't match. A form to match that of Kyoshi, yet a few things out of perportion.**

"**Excellent. They will suffer the very same their parents did. And the two young taijiya's will be the first." An evil voice rang out. "Well done Hanali. You know what to do next and then you will be rewarded."The woman, Hanali, bowed, "Thank you lady Kyoshi." And with that she disappeared.**

**Now Mira was brooding in front of the three humans and the male hanyou. Either something was on her mind or she was pissed as hell. Something told Saya… it was both.**

**Tatsuki was losing his patience and was about to say something to her, when Saya met his gaze and shook her head before saying, "Best to leave her alone for a bit. We've been with her for long enough to know that it's no good to try and talk to her like this." She whispered so that only his ears could 's true, although she and her brother only been together with her for at least a month or so by now, Tatsuki had only been with them a few days. He looked at her rigid back and sighed.**

"**I don't get it, how do you deal with her?" He asked as he rubbed his temple. Pulsing for some strange reason.**

"**I guess it's because our parents dealt with her's that we are capable of doing the same." Honou replied to him. "She grows on you. I suppose."**

**A breeze shot by, all too quickly, stopping Mira in her tracks.**

"**Mira, what's wrong?" Saya called from behind.**

**She watched as Mira grew even more rigid. Next to her, Tatsuki was doing the same. Both hanyou's reached for their weapons and looked all around, feeling something but not seeing it. Kilala had jumped from Tatsuki's shoulder and transformed in her place, growling at what it seemed to be nothing.**

**Honou and the twins stood planted between the two hanyou's, patiently waiting for what ever it is to strike. Weapons drawn, and ready.**

**Mira's eyes shifted wildly, but still saw no one. This was the same presence she felt earlier that morning. And it was starting to bug the hell out of her. She was right, it had been following them... who ever or whatever it is. Consider it dead.**

"**Mira there is nothing there don't worry so much." Saya called.**

**Mira said nothing, but lowered her weapons and cursed under her breath.**

"**Ow." Honou called out as he smacked the back of his neck.**

**Mira turned her neck over her shoulder, and gazed at the male twin.**

"**Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Saya asked as she gazed at her brother's sudden outburst.**

"**Nothing it's just a bug bite." He replied to her, looking at his hand for sight of blood.**

**Tatsuki took a look at the 'bug bite'. Seemingly harmless it was slightly swollen and red. Totally common for most if not all bug bites.**

**Soon enough, Saya had followed the same action Honou had done. Slapping the back of her neck, and looking at her palm. Suri wondered what bug it was. It seemed too small to be a spider bite and too red and swollen to be a mosquito.**

**Nothing.**

"**What the hell?" Mira cursed. Sniffing the air for a minute just to be sure… but detected nothing.**

"**Its just a bite. Let's keep going already." Saya said as she did her best to assure her sister, rubbing the bitten area, walking as she did, and passing Mira.**

**She looked after Saya had passed; something about that bite… seemed awkward. There was no sign of the insect that caused it, and it was, in Mira's sight, abnormally large to be a regular bug.**

**Something was definitely wrong; she could feel it in her bones. She refused to shrug it off and ignore it. But she kept walking no less. Honou and Tatsuki followed closely behind. Continuing the path that they had chosen.**

'**Had we chosen the right way to go?' Mira kept thinking. The woman they met seemed really untrusting.**

**~Nightfall~**

**Twilight.**

**That's when they found a clearing. Saya was exhausted from the day. The whole day as silent. For some reason, the birds refused to sing today… which left Mira suspicious.**

**Saya and Honou were lagging most of the day, which was unusual for their standards. Suri had began to worry for her siblings actions, but they kept telling her it was simply dehydration or exhaustion. Tatsuki… he too, noticed the strange actions between them. He walked beside her, and talked in a pitch that only she could hear.**

"**Don't you find their actions the least bit concerning?""Hai I do. I've been keeping an eye on them all day.""I don't get it they, were fine earlier. What could have gotten them to act like this?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder. They looked drained. Their skin was pale and dark rings were appearing darker and darker under their eyes. Saya was exhausted, and Honou was ready to collapse.**

"**I know. Their scent has altered a bit as well. Have you noted?" She glanced over her shoulder as well, gazing at the humans struggling to stay on their feet. Suri standing in the middle of them, occasionally glancing between them.**

**Mira stopped in her tracks, looking to the side. A tree sitting to her right, hollowed inside and a perfect place to rest for the night.**

"**We stop here." She said, turning slowly. Examining the human's wobbly disposition. Worrying her. **

**Just then, Honou collapsed. From her spot, Mira could hear his heart beat pick up quickly and his breathing was uneven.**

**Good thing Kilala had caught him the minute he fell. But no sooner had he fell, Saya followed as well. Suri went into panic mode as she witnessed her siblings fall in a feverish heap.**

**Tatsuki rushed to her and caught her effortlessly. Mira followed, checking their foreheads, "They're burning up. Did we go over board with the walking?" She asked. Her fear rising slowly but surely.**

"**No that much I'm sure of. It wasn't because of us." He said as he stood with the female taijiya in his arms and the male on the nekomatta's back.**

"**Let's get them inside and prepare camp and take a look.""Hai. I will go and fetch some water."He nodded, "I'll go and get some fire wood."Mira nodded in agreement. She walked to the river she could hear coursing thought the trees on the other side. Filling up the containers and the bucket that Saya and Honou had swindled this morning, she gazed down at the forest, then the sky. How bright all the stars seem to be tonight… was amazing.**

**As she filled she thought as to why this had happened… why they had just toppled over the sudden way they did.**

"**That bug bite may have something to do with this." Mira said to no one in particular.**

**Her grip on the water container slightly waned. She felt the current tug out of her hands, bringing her attention back as she pulled it out of the water and dipped in the bucket filling it to the brim.**

**She carried it back to the hollow tree, where Tatsuki had laid the siblings in. They were getting worse by the minute. Suri watched from the other side with worry.**

**Mira took a spot on the ground next to Suri and across from Tatsuki, "Well, what do you think?" He asked.**

**Mira pulled down the collar of Saya's kimono, examining the bug bite, and seeing that it had doubled in size. Her eyes narrowed, "I knew it." She whispered.**

"**What?""This isn't a regular bug bite. Damn it. It's full of miasma." She said with a raggedy breath.**

**Suri's eyes widened with more worry, "Don't worry, we'll figure things out." Mira said in assurance,**

"**What do we do then?""The poison is already in their stream. My aunt Hana may be able to help. But we have to get her. She ain't gonna like this at all.""What do you mean?""She's in the middle of planning my cousins wedding."Mira stood up, and went out side, asking Suri to stay here to watch over her siblings, then whispering to Kilala, 'Stay here.', "I never learned about how to cure miasma. It hasn't been used in years, other toxins I've learned." She kicked a fallen log in anger. Sending it far from sight. Possibly hitting another tree.**

**Tatsuki stepped outside and stood next to her, leaning over to meet her golden and black gaze, "So we go and find Hana?""We have no choice." She said as she closed her eyes and bent over, her hands on her knees. Breathing easily.**

"**How much time do you think we have?"Mira as silent for a minute then gazed in his silver eyes, thinking, "If we are lucky… I give us at least until tomorrow night."**

"**That's not a lot of time.""Which is why we need to move quick." She stood, and Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "Lets go."**

**Tatsuki stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the hollow tree, "We can't just; leave them here unattended." This stopped Mira, "We have no choice. Besides Kilala will be here, she can keep an eye on them." She said over her shoulder, "Stay if you want. But I'm going." And she bounded out of the clearing.**

**Tatsuki looked down to the twins once more, growling deeply, before taking off after Mira.**


	25. That Unexplainable Feeling of Jealousy

_**Chapter 25: That Unexplainable Feeling Called Jealousy **_

"So where exactly are we going?" Tatsuki asked. They had been traveling most of the day.

"Towards the coast." Mira wasn't exactly the talkative type to strangers, and she really didn't trust this guy all too much. And he knew it, too.

She kept her answers short and straight to the point, avoiding conversations.

'Why do you shut yourself out?' Tatsuki asked to himself. "Mira, did I tell you that I have met your mother once?" She stopped in her tracks then looked at him with somewhat soft eyes, "What?""She was pregnant with you when she came to our tribe, but I do remember her quite well. Even though I was only 2. She's the one who convinced my family that I'm just like the rest of them. Due to her mate being the same as I." He said as he now walked along side of her.

Her gaze was gentle, looking at him the whole time he talked. She was full of curiosity and astonishment. He laughed, thinking that she had her mother's features.

She listened as he told her, about his pack, his family. How they were just starting to fully trust him, before the incident… that had turned who ever had survived away from him, had exiled him.

"I'm forced to live out here on my own." He whispered.

Mira felt for the guy. Her dad was the same way. She looked down to the ground, "I don't know what it is like to be banished from a family… I don't know what to say to you." She said, "But, I guess I'm sort of happy for you opening up like that." She smiled. Hearing his story gained points in her book.

Her smile was bright and soft, warming his heart. His cold heart that had frozen over the past few years that he had spent alone. He couldn't help but smile back.

Morning had come around, and the smell of the sea was pure and strong in Mira's nose. "I can't stand the smell of the salty air." She whined, covering her sensitive nose with the sleeve of her kimono.

"So we're close?" Tatsuki asked.

Mira nodded. Her face was a little green from the smell. "I'll live don't worry." She groaned sarcastically.

The area was the same as ever through Mira's eyes. The same white sand, the same white sand crabs that would continuously hide under the matching sparkles beneath them. The same small huts that sat near the oceans tumbling blue waters. The same people… who feared the demon bats many years ago.

The middle of the small town was slightly decorated with vibrant white flowers that were held in the forest behind the village.

'The wedding isn't for days… and they're already preparing?' Mira thought to herself.

The people welcomed them, "Always a pleasure to see you lady Mira. Are you here for the wedding? I'm sure Shiori would love it if you were to stay. Or maybe Kairi." One of the village men asked.

"I am here for Hana, have you seen her? And if you tell that idiot I'm here, your the one I'm coming after." Mira said as she pointed to the elder man with a glare in her eyes.

"She went to the forest with Aiji, something about the lake." The same man spoke, "just talking last I checked."Mira flinched slightly. A mother and daughter thing. Like close friends, like sisters would behind their parents backs. Aiji trusted her mother and went to her for every question. Although; Mira may never get the chance to learn. Kaede is far too old to perform that duty and wouldn't understand most of her confusing ways to the old priestess' eyes, and Hana had tried on occasions more than one. But it wasn't the same kind of bond.

"I see." She said in a melancholy tone, scaring the man slightly, and concerning Tatsuki. She turned her heel, "Well, she won't mind if we interrupt."

The sand was warm between her feet, where as humans feet may have hurt a bit. Into the forest that sat near behind, and past the shady trees she once feared as a child. Tatsuki followed at a distance. Feeling her pain, and hurt.

One miko/hanyou… that won't fulfill and completely control her ways fully. Because she may not know her full human potential. Not know her human lineage very well. Not know… her mother.

"So who's Kairi?" Tatsuki asked.

Mira sighed. "One of the demons that live within the village. Worlds biggest idiot in my book." She mumbled.

"You have no feelings for this guy?"She looked at him with a disgusted look, "No way in freaking hell. An idiot he may be, but he's also worlds biggest ass. I hate being around him."

"Ah, but he likes you apparently." Tatsuki laughed lowly.

"What the hell makes you say that?" "The fact that he's running right at you.""HUH?" She squealed and flinched, "Oh, shit." There he was.

Kairi. Running right to her with his smiling face.

"Oh, my love. You have finally come back to me." He said. "Let us plan the wedding immediately."

She groaned at his words. Kairi was a tall lanky boy. Thin as a twig, and annoying as hell. Nicely trimmed dark white hair and green eyes like the sea with dark skin.

"He's a bat demon?" Tatsuki asked with a growl in his tone as he watched Kairi pick up Mira and twirl and squeeze her.

"Now what the hell gave it away?" She asked sarcastically with what ever voice she had as he pinned all the air out of her lungs. "Kairi. Let me go now. I can't breath.""Sorry love." He said as he let her down. "So who's your friend?" He asked as he pulled her to his chest and gazed at Tatsuki.

"What's it matter to you?" She asked as she shoved away from him. Though his claws sunk into her shoulder slightly, preventing from her moving away.

"Kairi, let go." She called.

"Hey, man. Come on she said let go. Your hurting her." Tatsuki shoved him. Forcing him to let go of Mira, who rubbed her shoulder and stood back behind him.

"What is he? Your boyfriend? I'll never approve. You and I were destined." Kairi said angrily.

"I was never destined to be wed to an ass such as you." Mira growled lowly. "Even father agreed with Shiori to keep you away from me.""And what's it to you to say who she can be friends with and who not? Your not her keeper." Tatsuki said. He was pissed, which surprised Mira slightly. "Keep your hands off of her, or I swear to god, I'll kill you."Her eyes opened widely in shock, but said nothing. She walked up to Tatsuki and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from Kairi before more damage can be done. "We're running short on time, may I remind you?" She whispered to him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushing her back into the direction they were walking in. Which made Kairi growl lowly.

"Thank you." Mira said lowly. "For standing up for me." She had a huge blush on her face.

He looked down at the top of her head, blushed and scoffed. "Don't mention it." he murmured. He let her go and set his hands behind his head.

"No one's ever said that." she said.

"Say what?""Swear to protect me like that."He stopped for a moment.

His stopping caused her to stop to turn and look at him.

Tatsuki looked at her, and smiled kindly, "You are my friend. And the guy looked like he was ready to do something to you. I wasn't just about to let that happen.""I see." Mira whispered as she rubbed her arm again. There was no deep puncture, so this time she was not bleeding, "Lets continue. We're running out of time."

Deep in his heart, Tatsuki could not help the feeling he did not understand continue to lurk in place.

She moved impeccably smooth and easy. Till the lake came into view. Hana and Aiji were sitting at the edge. Aiji, looked much like her mother… just as Mira did with her own. Laughing and smiling, put anger, sadness and jealousy in her heart.

"What brings you here, Mira?" Aiji called out to her once Mira came into view.

"I need to steal your mother for a bit, if you don't mind."Hana looked at Aiji and nodded once, as she got up and brushed the dirt off her kimono and walked over to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked with a kind smile.

Tatsuki came up behind Mira, and Hana gazed at him as he flinched, "Who's your friend?" She asked in an unknown tone.

"He's from the eastern clan." Mira told her, "But that's not important right now. I need your help."


	26. Helping the Fallen And Misunderstandment

_**Chapter 26: Helping the Fallen, And a Misunderstandment**_

"The Eastern clan?" Aiji asked. "I thought they were all wiped out.""Aiji." Hana hissed at her daughter. "That's inconsiderate." She said as she stood. "Go off and do as you must honey. I'll be back for the wedding." She called out with a smile and followed Mira and Tatsuki.

"That's your Aunt Hana?" Tatsuki asked very quietly as he looked over his shoulder to the said aunt, who glared at him.

"Hai. That a problem?" Mira asked him, yet keeping her eyes focused on the forest in front of her.

"No problem. Not at all." He growled lowly.

Upon reaching the hollowed tree, Kilala was laying outside and picked up her head seeing the cavalry finally arriving.

Meowing happily as they came closer, she perched herself upon Hana's shoulder. Purring and rubbing against her old friends jaw. Hana laughed smally, as she set the feline down and moved to the young taijiyas that lay nearly helplessly on the ground.

Their faces were more pale compared to how they were when the two hanyou's had left.

"This is not good. There is poison in the veins." She said as she examined the bites on the backs of the neck. Puss had filled the area, and were swollen where the poison that had been injected. The once a upon a time bruise had doubled in size and a tint of yellow decorated the skin. Veins showed like spider webs of black against their skin. It spread down through most of their body.

"Mira, your knife please." Hana asked as she held out her hand, yet not once looking away from the injured twins in front of her. Mira pulled one out from her back pocket and passed a thin knife to her elder hanyou aunt.

Ever so carefully, Hana made a small incision along the yellow portion, allowing the puss to run freely, with the miasma. Blotches of black merged through the sickly green. The more Hana squeezed the puncture the less yellow it was and the more purplish black it became.

"In the field behind us, by the river, Mira. There is an herb with red waxy leaves. You will find those along the shore. Go fetch a few." Hana demanded.

Mira was silent as she nodded once and ran to the large river. "As for you," Hana said to Tatsuki, "You have a lot of explaining to do." She glared at him from over her shoulder.

His silver gaze pierced her golden, "I have done nothing." Was all he said before he crossed his arms over his chest to stare at the alpha female of the western clan.

Hana laughed smally, "Of course you haven't." She said sarcastically. "Your clan has been after our throats since the grate dog generals died many years ago." She growled as she stood. "This is nothing more than another stupid plan to attack the last of us isn't it?"

Tatsuki growled again, "Especially tryin to get to my niece… You better not. She'd kill you before you try anything any way."He bit down on his lower lip, "I'm telling ya, I have nothing to do with that. My clan is all but dead now, because of someone." He yelled as he cracked his knuckles.

Hana narrowed her gaze at him, "I don't believe you." She said as she did the same to her knuckles. "You don't wanna fight me kid." She sneered.

"And why is that? I'm telling the truth. We are brethren tribes. We shouldn't have a need to fight." He said, "Like you and your brother, I was banished from my tribe as well. They didn't want me. So why the hell would they want me in their plans? It was Kyoshi, if you don't…"

"Who is Kyoshi?""She is the last incarnation Naraku dispatched before he died.""That's impossible." Hana glared and growled."I really am telling the truth." He said much more calmer when he saw her put her claws down.

"If your lyin kid, " She growled, "I'll hunt you down. If any harm comes to Mira…..""I wouldn't think of it."Hana seemed to relax. She turned back to the two before her to examine the marks. Red from her pressing and squeezing. The liquid was no longer yellow, but the black was still pouring out, only tints of red glistened. "Where the hell is that damn flea when you need him?" She groaned.

"Aunt Hana, is this the plant?" Mira asked as she ran with an arm load of red leaves.

"That's them." She said. "I must say, Mira, Kaede did not teach you how to heal miasma?" She asked.

"No."

Hana sighed, "She should have, the poison may not be used as much as it was ten years or so ago, but still you should know how to deal with it when the case like this arises. They'll be fine." She said lowly as she applied the crushed plants upon the wounds. "Wait till morning then continue on."She said as she stood up. "I have to go my dear. There is a matter that must be attended to now." She said as she turned her back, "And boy?""Huh?" Tatsuki looked over at her, keeping his ears and head low, as to not try to challenge her. "Remember my words." She growled at him again as she walked away.

Mira waited till Hana was out of sight and hearing range to look at him, "What did she say to you?" She asked him.

"Nothin important, she's just concerned of your welfare." Tatsuki said to her.

~With Hana~

"Yamori…" She called out.

"Aye mi'lady." Yamori appeared as though she were a ghost.

"Send word to Sesshomaru of the eastern clan… and about Naraku and his last incarnation. I sense something wrong… and a possibility we may be seeing him again." Hana said to her.


	27. Kyoshi of the Nightmares

_**Chapter 27: Kyoshi of the Nightmares**_

Saya's and Honou's fevers broke in the middle of the night. The process the plants set in helped a lot for their humans bodies. During the night, Mira had watched over the twins, while Tatsuki sat in the corner quietly.

The sound of chirping birds came moments before the sun as it peaked over the mountain range. But that seemed to fail to bring the female hanyou any joy this morning as she stood to hunt in the river. Kilala had followed. Watching as Mira swiped at the fish. Her grace improving over time as she managed to get a few of the fish to land upon the shore ground. Kilala was waiting as she swiped at the jumping fish. Instantly killing them.

Mira returned to shore and bundled them up. Carrying them back to the fire Tatsuki had prepared outside. Saya had stumbled around as she came to sit by the fire. She seemed to be feeling better. At least the color in her skin had returned, but her eyes were still in a daze and the now small bruise was still upon her neck. Mira was grateful it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before. Honou had come out time after his sister had as he walked with more grace than she did. But he was in no better condition.

Mira was silent as she sat by the fire. Kilala who had eaten her full of the raw fish by the river had come to sit upon Mira's lap and slept her food away.

"We need to continue moving." She said.

At that time she had spoke, both Saya's and Honou's gazes were back to normal as they nodded.

"Forgive us if we frightened you last night." Honou said with an apologetic smile. Mira sneered at him.

"Keh," She said as she turned her nose to the sky, "You humans are really weak, you should be grateful to still be alive… and you come anywhere near by backside, I'll make sure your permanently down and out."

Honou laughed nervously."Yes and its all thanks to your specialized aunt." Honou said as he stood. Saya groaned as she shook her head, watching Mira stand and turn her back to them, "Next time… say something sooner. We cant afford to push you." She said in a low tone.

This surprised the group, 'She's actually worried?' They all thought as the camp was broke and their small journey continued along the dirt path on the forest side.

From the shadows, Kyoshi had watched. 'Damn that Hana.' She thought with a snarl upon her ruby lips before it turned into a vile smile.

"No worries. Just means more of a show for me." She snickered lightly as she readied for her plan.

Mira traveled near the back of the small pack she had formed over the time she had been outside of her village home. Tatsuki had grown to be apart of them without problem, he stuck to Honou now mostly, and Mira would admit, she grew accustomed to having them around. The taijiyas had noticed the softness that had entered her aura. Though she was still headstrong and stubborn, she joked around more.

It had been two days since the sickness of Saya and Honou, when they had hit the desolate and overturned battlefield. War had strewn out carcasses across the once fair meadow. The smell of blood… fresh. Mira's eyes clouded over as they scanned the area.

"This is fresh." Tatsuki said, "I wonder what the battle was for.""What does it matter?" Saya said, "When it comes to battle no one really wins, no matter the excuse.""She's right on that." Honou said as he prayed for the dearly departed.

"The smell is gonna attract the demons, we should keep moving." Saya said as she adjusted the scythe that sat on her back under her kimono, Kilala in her hands that hissed lightly at the scenery.

Mira. Was silent, she hated seeing places like this. It only reminded her of the nightmares she still has on occasions with that woman and her village.

Tatsuki started moving, Saya, Suri and Honou followed close behind, but Mira, stayed planted as she gazed at the wreckage before her. The scent of blood clung around her, as was the smell of demons on the move that followed the smell of death. With her here, they would undoubtedly follow.

"Mira." Tatsuki called over his shoulder, snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Huh?""You comin or are you just gonna gawk at the scenery?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"Uh… ya I'm comin." She said simply and emotionless as she walked up to them and past. Three sets of eyes stared at her back, surprised to see she didn't throw a temper tantrum like always. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, but she stayed silent this time. Her mind was on too many things right now, thinking of Naraku and his final incarnation… what she is planning if she is in truth the one who is tampering to keep her mothers and Midoriko's soul bound here, her father, her power that was slowly waking up with in her.

Suri ran to her and set a hand on her shoulder, "You ok Mira?" She asked her softly.

"Huh? Um… oh yes, I'm fine." Mira said as she put a small smile on her face.

'Well at least she smiles around us instead of sneers or threatening stares.' Saya thought with a relieving sigh.

A fog rose up around them. Mira started growling lowly as the group pressed back to back, weapons at the ready, sensing danger nearby as the fog thickened. All of them were transported to a dark patch with in their hearts, with in the back of their minds. Dreams that were meant to be suppressed within subconscious minds.

"And now let the show begin." Kyoshi snickered with crossed arms over her chest as she looked down upon the small pack upon her barrier.

~Tatsuki's nightmare~

Tatsuki lost contact of the others. His snarls escalated as he looked around the growing dark. He wandered aimlessly around before he felt the earth beneath him disappear. He gasped as he felt the sensation of free falling in the pit of his stomach, clashing to the ground hard that he had come to again minutes later. Tatsuki groaned as he shook his head and gazed around the darkness. Slowly colors and sounds started to take shape and form.

The smell of ashes and blood filled his nose as the sound of screams filled the air. The sight of the dancing flames around figures made his eyes widen. Standing up and stepping forward to see another figure with a vicious smirk and glowing red eyes. Blood dripped down from the extended claws as from the protruded fangs.

"Its Tatsuki! Run for your lives!" A woman called out as she ran. Holding her wailing child tightly to her chest.

"No… its not… its not me." Tatsuki mumbled in fear as he stepped back to stare at the monster that had swiped the woman and sliced her in two. The child rolled against the ground as it cried a loud an earsplitting cry. Before the demon came up to it and silenced it where it sat. The blanket that covered it was soon covered by the blood.

Tatsuki trembled as he fell back and tried scooting back along the damp ground.

This was his clan. His family, the night they were slaughtered by an imposter. Him

"Toji, your son has lost his senses, we must flea now while we still have the opportunity!" One man called out.

Toji, Tatsuki's demon father merely stood his ground. "This… this is no son of mine." H said as he readied to attack the vile demon that walked over to him. "My son, would not loose to his demon so easily as this."

A body lay limp in his hand as he pulled a woman by her hair. The smirk upon the demons face, filed with the pleasure of killing and the joy of hunting lingered. Even as he swiped at the clan leader across the chest. Sending Toji flying and into a boulder.

"Otou-san!" Tatsuki cried out as he watched the demon stalk up to Toji again, out of the shadows… It was Tatsuki's demonic face.

The wolf in sheep's clothing, Kyoshi.

"ITS NOT ME!" Tatsuki cried out again as he watched helpless of others die, before covering his ears with has hands and clenched his teeth and pinched his eyes shut. He was doing his best to tell himself this was not his doing. Not his claws that were raking through his pack. Not his teeth sinking into them and ripping out their throats. Not him… loosing himself to his inner demon as he fell in the darkness again.

When he looked at his claws again, they were indeed… covered in blood. Tatsuki looked up to see the demon hovering over him with a vile smirk…

And he struck.

~Saya's and Suri's nightmare~

The twins sat up. Saya rubbed her head while Suri's eyes swirled. It throbbed as though someone had clanged it really hard.

"Oh… what happened?" Saya wondered as she stared around the field she found herself in. The storm clouds were rolling in fast and the winds were picking up.. All to fast to be normal as it seemed to swirl and fall to the same pinpoint.

This was wrong. The wind howled angrily around and past her human ears. Her hair whipped around her face. The sound of the boughs on the trees creaked as they threatened to snap, Suri sensed the same fierceness and pain filled winds. And the wind only continued to pick up as she stood and followed it as it took her to the base of the hill. The sound of jingling got her attention as she looked up to see her father. His staff had been planted into the ground many feet from him.

There were two other figures with him. One running to him and the other standing in front of him. The one running, The twins could see it as her mother. Tears were falling rapidly, and her voice was distant, but it echoed through. She was begging him to wait… wait for her to come with him… to the other side of the void. Saya could feel the tears well up in her eyes as her mother held him and he in return.

Both looked to the other figure… her brother Honou, who too was loosing his control over a power that he wasn't born with. They were planning on going as a family… leaving Saya behind as she felt a heavy metal chain bind her to the ground she stood on. She tried to move forward as she fell over. Crying and reaching for her family. Suri was being pulled into the abyss… fear strode up within her as reality was spilt before her. Being separated from her family… and her other half.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME! ONEGAI!" Saya cried out. But they merely looked to her with sad smiles as brother Honou and his father opened their wind tunnels… for the last time… and they fell into the abyss.

The winds finally died around her… and Saya… was alone. Her sister gone into a different dimension.

~Honou's Nightmare~

Honou had woken up to a similar scenery as to that of his twin sisters. The winds he could feel wrap around his hand vigorously as it tried to force his hand open. Feeling a power he never felt before… a power that was not supposed to be given to him. The prayer beads were wrapped around his hand but shook vigorously against his covered wrist. At the base of the hills, he could see the faces of his friends. Mira, Tatsuki, and his sisters were all with him as they tried to come closer and help his frantic actions.

"Hold still ya stupid perverted taijiya." He could hear Mira hiss. Still holding her knitted brow and thin line upon her lips that she always carried. But the expression of worry was clear in her eyes. Whether she tried to hide it or not."Come on, man, let us help you." Tatsuki said as he walked close behind Mira.

Saya stood nearby with worried eyes.

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! OR YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN WITH ME!" Honou called out as he felt the beads break and shatter one by one.

Trees broke around them, the winds grew more frantic as twigs, rocks and dirt lifted to hit them. Hitting Honou's hand. The beads broke off more… before the last one vanished. The black hole opened wide. Mira struck the ground before her and tried to hold one, before the ground gave way and she fell in. Tatsuki didn't last either as he dug his claws into the tree. The roots gave out as the tree too was swallowed whole. Saya and Suri followed shortly after that without even trying to save herself. Honou's world went dark… knowing their deaths were his fault. He was scared to see what was upon the other side.

Once he was sucked in, he fell into a dark abyss. One light showed above him. Around him were many red eyes… the eyes of the demons he had taken in over the years that thirsted for revenge…

~Mira's Nightmare~

(A/N You go back to chapter 13, it's the same one.)

She was four again.

Her father had set her in her bed and had walked out. Mira pushed back the covers on her bed and walked on her stubby little legs to the front door, sliding it open a crack. The smell of the night sky was calming and welcoming to her. On the nocturnal breeze, many more scents bombarded her nose.

Her dads, the lake, her brothers from earlier, and… well, another scent. Warm and familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time to her. She watched as her father sat up and stared at the darkness of the forest mouth. Watching… and waiting.

Then, just then, a woman stepped into the clearing. He ran into her embrace. This was her parent's reunion that she had witnessed so long ago. Young Mira smiled as she smelt the tears from both her parents, both happy to be with each other.

But as we all know it that did not last very long. The next thing that registered into Mira's head was the scent of blood. What she saw, was her mother going limp, seeing the tentacle like arm that had come from the forest, strike her in the back. Falling, collapsing into her fathers arms.

Everything in her vision then started bleeding and blending together. Soon enough the room grew dark, only then did the raging fire appear behind her. She looked back at herself, and Mira was her own age again. Surrounded by flames. Even in her dream, they still felt real, she could feel the heat and the burn as she touched it. Mira then heard a chuckle dome from behind her. She knew who it belonged to.

A woman… who she now recognized as Kyoshi. But, it wasn't her that frightened Mira… but the countless corpses that laid behind him in a heap. Her village, her friends and family. Her father and brother.

Her anger grew at the site. She struck, unaware of the dark womans power. Mira was unable to land the attack. Then again, it was kind of hard when you're in a death like grip.

Her grip was different, compared to Koga's was. One, Kyoshi's grip was cold and revolting feeling. And two, unlike Koga, who had broken the skin, her fingertips were blunt as any human. But she really wished it had, just to get the blood flowing. She chuckled again, "Poor defenseless Mira. Small and weak, just like your pitiful mother. She had paid her price and now it is your turn. You will suffer the same fate as your village did." Her voice was cold and sent shivers up Mira's spine. Thanking the gods when she finally released her neck, she inched away quickly, before standing to her full view, highly guaranteeing that there would be a bruise on her neck. She looked back up at the woman, as he released the tentacle like arm… and struck her down the middle…

~Reality~

Within the fog, Kyoshi stood over them. Loving to see them shake and tremble on the ground from the dreams she recreated from their subconscious minds. Upon their foreheads were black and dark blue butterflies and many more covered the skies above them."How wonderful to see this, and be able to feed my darlings within the same sitting." She smirked as she sat on a near by rock. Her kimono was short but extravagant. She held the beauty Kagura did but not the same honor nor grace. Her thighs were exposed to the cold air that gave her goose bumps. Though she did not mind. Her face seemed to be with in the state of ecstasy as she watched. Licking her red lips and shuttering at the thrilling feeling.

Yet she did not know that Mira would always shift and stir in her sleep, so when Mira struck around and flailed upon the ground, Kyoshi stared at the girl that looked like a fish out of water. She hands scratched at the ground and wavered over her head. Claws raking on the rocks and hitting some of the butterflies that surrounded her, including the one on her forehead.

She woke slowly and groggily sat up as she looked about to see the dark butterflies surround her. Her eyes landing upon the dark dream caster before her. Her pale skin shimmered in the moon as her lips made her look like one of those porcelain dolls she had seen in pictures of her mothers home many years ago. Well, if she was as she looked then breaking her shouldn't be so difficult.

Mira snarled at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kyoshi of the Nightmares. Don't tell me you have forgotten me already?" She said coolly and smoothly, "You shall die soon enough and become fodder for my beloveds that fly around you." She said with a sinful smile.

Mira growled as she stood up. The butterflies bombarded towards her in a heavy cloud as it circled stood as she swiped at them, Kyoshi laughed evilly, "The more you kill, the more return. You cannot destroy them, they are countless. Good luck you worthless wretch."

The gems that sat upon Yami and Hikari started to glow softly before heading into a blinding light. Begging to be drawn, Kyoshi stared at the beauty of the glow. Mira was still swiping, not once focusing one the glow as Kyoshi reached for them.

A stinging sensation shot up through her body as she touched the hilt, hissing and catching Mira's attention as she upper cutted towards her face, barely nicking her cheek as the blades were drawn out and swung over the shoulder.

"Silver Scar!" She called out. The lights of black and white strided out towards Kyoshi, crossing over her chest, white over black. Surprise emanated from her dark magenta eyes. Her kimono was ripping as the streaks continued to pass over her.

A barrier erected around her as she held the ends of her tattered kimono over her breasts, "You have managed to escape this battle whelp." She hissed as she shook her burnt hands, 'She is the only one who can wield those blades, but those jewels will be mine.' She thought as the barrier raised off the ground and she stared down at them.

The butterflies still fluttered around the sleeping pack, "How annoying, these pests." She said as she killed the dark beauties around them.

The three on the ground woke the same way Mira did. Standing to stare up in the direction she did, "Who's that?" Saya asked. She and the others were still shaking with the depth of their dreams.

"Kyoshi of the Nightmares." Mira responded, "She's been feeding our fears to those damned butterflies of hers. Last we saw her she hid in the shadows. Damn her."Honou tugged at the beads, making sure they were still in tact.

"Explains that much." Tatsuki said as his silver eyes glared at the woman in the purple bubble many feet above them while she sneered right back at the pack.

"Another time children, but remember this, I now know what frightens you. What truly makes you weak and fearful." She laughed as the bubble faded. "And, Mira dear… your mother will soon be mine, and a new jewel will be used to darken the world." With another wicked laugh, the bubble disappeared. Her last line made Mira gasp to herself and grow wide eyed.

Mira groaned as she set her blades back upon her hips, "Damn it, she got away." She hissed as she looked around, "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

Saya was still shaking terribly as Honou tried to comfort her. "She knows everything now, doesn't she?." Saya said.

Tatsuki nodded, "We need to get a move on now." he said.


End file.
